Truths revealed
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina is the school's outsider and hated by everyone because of special personal conditions. Emmet is the school's football captain and loved by everyone. The two start to have feelings for each other but will they act on it while others try to interfere with their luck? Will Regina fall for the lies her classmates tell her or will she see through it? SQ / Au /
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I tried to make Emmet as much as possible like Emma.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

Regina Mills was an outsider. Everyone called her a freak for having obsessive-compulsive disorders and maybe because she was intelligent. She had an IQ of 167. She didn't really understand why they couldn't look past it. She wasn't ugly. At least that's what she tried to tell herself and her psychiatrist tried his luck too but the negative looks of everyone brought her down every single time again. She was 16 years old, had short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, was pretty thin ,at least that's what her psychiatrist told her often, to be exact she weighted 102 pounds. She was small nothing more than 5'4 feet. She was the brightest student on the Storybrooke High school and was praised by the teachers. Her foster foster father was the principal and her foster mother was the Mayor.

Regina sighed when she got out of her bed. Another year of beatings and insults laid ahead and she just wanted to crawl back into her bed and stay there forever. But she didn't. She showered, applied a bit make-up and dressed before she packed her bag, grabbed an apple and left the house quickly. She was kind of disappointed that she hadn't met her parents in the kitchen. She loved her foster mother Cora Mills but she was still skeptic that this would be her last home and that was all she wanted. She walked to her school while she ate her apple and balanced a few books in her arms which hadn't fitted into her bag anymore. Soon she arrived at the school ground and threw her apple stalk into a bin when suddenly she was knocked over by someone.

She sighed and grabbed her things when suddenly someone was crouching next to her and helped her. Regina looked up confused and looked into Emmet Swan's face. He was the most popular and most respected student of the school. He was the captain of the football team and probably had slept with every girl in the school which was over 16. He never treated a girl wrong and he was nice to everyone. Regina was suspicious. No one could be such a saint and in the same time be that popular. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Did I hurt you?"Emmet asked her when they got up again and Regina shook her head and snatched her books from him. He was taller than her and so she had to look up to see his face. Something around 6 feet. He was muscular and had blond short hair styled in an undercut.

She looked him in the eyes and saw that he had bright green eyes. He had a soft face and wore a small smile. "Uh...well... I'm still sorry for running you over."he said to her and she nodded shyly. "I'm Emmet." "I know."Regina said quickly and Emmet chuckled amused. "I see... and who are you?" "R-" "Em! What are you doing with the freak?"His friend Kilian Jones shouted to him while he was walking towards them. "Shut up, Jones! Who gave you the right to call her that?"Emmet snapped and Regina looked at him surprised. Kilian shook his head grumpily and knocked her almost over with his shoulder but got stopped by Emmet. "You know that I hate people being disrespectful to other..."He growled and Kilian shrugged it off.

"See you later. When you came back to your mind. This girl will ruin your reputation. I'm just warning you."Kilian said and walked off. "Sorry 'bout that."Emmet said. "So. Who are you?" "Regina." She answered and he smiled. "That's a beautiful name."he told her and Regina looked down. "You probably say that to every girl."she said and he was speechless. "N-no. I really find your name beautiful. I mean... look at the names of other girls... I don't really like names like Tracy, Mandy or Taby..." "You just chose names with an Y. You probably had many negative situations with girls who have a name ending with an Y. And that leads me back to my first argument. You are saying that to a lot girls."Regina said and Emmet raised an eyebrow amused.

"You are the girl who got the price for being the most intelligent one three years in a row." He said and she nodded. "It's not really that difficult. The papers are much too easy."She answered and he smiled. "If I could share your opinion in that… I always get bad grades in literature." He said and Regina smiled. "Why?"She asked and he sighed. "I'm not good at getting the message of things..."He answered. "Obviously." She mumbled and he looked at her confused. "What?"he asked her and she shook her head. "Nothing." She mumbled and he sighed. "Uh…anyway… tonight is a party at David's and mine… would you like to come?"Emmet asked and she looked at him surprised.

"You are inviting ME to your party?"She asked him and he nodded. "Yeah. You are funny. I like you."He said and Regina started laughing hysterically. "You like me? What is wrong with you?"She asked then and he looked at her confused. "Just because other people don't like doesn't mean that I can't like you. Anyway. Think about it. The party is from 8 to I don't know when." Emmet answered and walked away. Regina was slightly dazed. "Thank you."She called after him and he turned around slightly. "No problem." He walked into the school and she followed slowly. She just got invited to a party. Her first party. She bit her lip. What if it was just a trap? Her classmates pulled this shit a few times already. But Emmet was popular as kind student. She sighed.

In the end she decided that she wouldn't go. She didn't want to be the one who got pushed around by a circle of drunken people. She sat down in her class. Biology. She loved Biology but what she loved even more was literature. It was just a coincidence that Emmet was bad in it. She sighed and started to arrange her things from big to small and then checked her pencil case. She always checked her things twice before she was satisfied with it. After Biology she had literature. She was giddy. Her favorite professor Daniel Smith was teaching it. She was a bit shocked when suddenly Emmet and his clique entered the classroom and sat down in the middle of the room. Emmet looked over to her before he tore of a little piece of paper and wrote something on it before he threw it to Regina. The latter hadn't seen it and gasped surprised when the paper fell onto her desk.

She quickly took the paper and unfolded it. "**Are you coming tonight? It will be fun!**" she read and sighed. She looked over to Emmet who was watching her intently. She shook her head and he pouted. He wrote something on a paper again and held it up. "**Why?**" She took a piece of paper and wrote her answer on it, which she held up too. "**I'm not welcomed.**" He read and opened his mouth surprised. "Mr. Swan. Something you want to tell us?"Mr. Smith asked and Emmet's head snapped to the board. "No. Sorry, Mr. Smith." "I know that Regina can be quite the distraction but please try to focus on my lesson. You didn't forget your deal with the coach already, did you?" Suddenly the whole class except for Regina and Emmet laughed.

"Regina will never be a distraction for Emmet. He is great. Regina… she is a freak."Jefferson said and everyone nodded. Regina looked down on the paper Emmet had thrown at her. "Enough with that bullshit!"Emmet snapped and everyone shut up. Regina looked at him surprised and Mr. Smith watched them intently. "Ooohhh."Kilian said and smiled deviously. "Yeah, dudes. Stop this bullshit." He nudged Jefferson who realized too what Kilian was thinking and smiled. "Come on, Reggie. You know that it was just fun."He said and that was when the whole classroom realized what the two of them wanted to indicate. "That was not a nice joke."Mr. Smith said and the class sighed.

"We know… we just thought that Regina knows that we were just making fun."Jefferson said and the class nodded. Regina shrunk in her chair and Emmet sighed. "Anyway…let's concentrate on the lesson again."Mr. Smith said. The class focused on their papers again. Kilian nudged Emmet. "What do you have in mind?"he asked him and Emmet sighed. "I asked her to come to the party tonight." "But?"Kilian asked. "She declined…"Emmet said and Kilian grinned. He wrote a bit on a paper and then stood up. He walked to the trashcan and dropped the paper on Regina's desk before he walked back to his place. Regina looked at Kilian confused before the unfolded his paper. "**Come to the party. You will have fun ;)**" She looked a bit uncertain before she nodded.

Kilian smiled. "You have a fuck tonight."he whispered in Emmet's ear. "What?"Emmet asked surprised and looked at him. "I convinced Regina to come to the party tonight." "How?"Emmet asked confused and he smiled. "A magician never reveal his tricks."Kilian just answered and Emmet sighed. The lesson passed rather quickly after that and Regina sighed. She had a small break now and she hated it. The others used it to torture her. But this break there was no mishap. Emmet walked over to her and smiled. "Hey."he said and rubbed his neck. "Sorry for the jerks." "It's alright."she answered and looked on her hands. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up. "You don't need to come today just because Kilian told you to. We have almost every week a party. You can come whenever you want." He said and Regina nodded.

"I…okay." She mumbled. He smiled. "You have so soft skin."He said and blushed. "T-thank you…"She answered and he let go of her chin. "Did you already read the book in literature?" He asked her and she nodded. "So… what is it about?" "That's something you have to find out for yourself."She answered and he grinned. Regina smiled shyly and he pulled out a book. "And I have another question." She looked down at the book. "Well, what question do you want to ask me?"she asked and he smiled. "Would you give me your number?" Regina looked at him surprised. "I… uh…" "You think I'm just joking…"Emmet said and sighed. He opened the book and ripped out the last page. Then he took out a pencil and quickly wrote his number on it. "Write me whenever you feel comfortable to do so."He said and handed her the paper. "O-okay." Regina answered and took the paper.

"Well. See you either later, tonight or tomorrow again. Have a good day, Regina."Emmet said and walked away. Regina stared at him. "He is hot, isn't he?"a female voice asked behind her and Regina turned around. "He looks good."Regina admitted and the other girl giggled. "God. You shouldn't be such a prude. I'm Kathryn."The girl introduced herself and Regina smiled hesitantly. "I'm Regina…"she mumbled and Kathryn smiled. "The principal's daughter." She said and Regina nodded. "Foster daughter… but yes." "What happened to your real parents?"Kathryn asked. "If I'm allowed to ask." Regina nodded. "They… they died in a car accident when I was 6. I was sitting in the backseat and fitted into the footwell of our car… that saved my life…Everyday... I think about it. If I wouldn't have distract my father he would have seen the other driver.."Regina answered pretty quiet and Kathryn gasped. "What happened to the other driver?"Kathryn asked. "He left... I don't know who he is... He just... left. Another car came by and found us... and after that I got tossed from home to home..."

"I'm so sorry…and since when are you here?"Kathryn asked. "3 and a half years."Regina answered and sighed. "You like Mr. and Mrs. Mills? Sorry that I ask you so many questions… but well…" "Here nothing happens and I'm something new."Regina cut her off and Kathryn nodded apologetic. "They are better than many of my former foster homes." Kathryn smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that. Well, you are coming to the party tonight, aren't you?" "I… don't really know… I think I'm not allowed to."Regina answered and Kathryn wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Regina flinched slightly. "Tell your parents you are sleeping at my place and then come to my place. We can go together."Kathryn said and Regina looked at her surprised.

"Why?" "Why what?"Kathryn was confused. "Why do you want to help me?"Regina asked and Kathryn smiled. "Because everyone deserves a friend and you look like someone I could like."Kathryn answered. "And why just now? I'm here since three and a half years and you never spoke to me."Regina said and Kathryn smiled. "I never had the time and we don't have classes together. I was training for the cheerleader competition."Kathryn told her and Regina nodded slowly. "Come to my place at 7, if you can manage that. If not just call me. Wait. Here is my number."Kathryn took the paper Emmet had written his number on and wrote her number underneath it. "Thanks…"Regina mumbled amazed and Kathryn smiled. "See you later. I have to get to training again." "See you later."Regina said and folded the paper neatly before she walked to her next class.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for your reviews:) love ya :)**

After school Regina put a few things in a bag and chose a dress for the party. Then she packed her things for the next day and walked downstairs. "Dad?"Regina asked in a sweet voice. Henry Mills, her foster father turned around and looked at her. "Yes, honey?"he asked and she sat down next to him. "I found a friend."She started and Henry smiled. "That's wonderful, honey." "Could I have a sleepover with her tonight? I could take my things for school to her."She asked him and put on her best puppy face. "Who is your friend?"he asked. "Kathryn Nolan."She answered and he thought about it. "Okay."he said and she kissed his cheek. "But what is with Cora?"Regina asked. "Leave her to me."He answered and she smiled. She kissed his cheek again and grabbed her things. "See you tomorrow."she called and ran to the door.

She stood in front of it and tried not to unlock and lock it multiple times but she did it anyway. She cursed herself and bolted out of the house. She was quickly at Kathryn's house and Kathryn opened the door. "Hey, Regina."Kathryn said and smiled softly. "Hello, Kathryn..."she answered shyly and Kathryn led her to her room. "You can change here. What did you take with you?"She asked and sat down on her bed. Regina kneeled down on the ground and opened her bag. Kathryn saw how she pulled out the things in a chronically order and put them back in in the same order. "Is that a tick of yours?"Kathryn asked and Regina looked up. "What?" "Putting the things in and out the same way?" "Y-yes... I like my things tidy..."Regina mumbled and Kathryn smiled. "I wish I would do that too."Kathryn said and Regina shook her head.

"No...it's... annoying... I need to do everything twice... but I can't help it..."Regina mumbled and got up. She showed her the black dress she had chosen and Kathryn whistled amazed. "God, I never thought that you would have such a hot dress."Kathryn said and Regina blushed. "Thanks..."She answered and Kathryn got up. She walked to the bathroom and showed Regina her own dress. "You will look stunning in it."Regina said and Kathryn smiled. "You really think so?" She asked and Regina nodded. They quickly changed into their dresses. "Will we come back here or do I need to take this with me?"Regina asked and held up her bag. "You can put it into David's or Emmet's bedroom. They always let us put our things there."Kathryn said and took her own bag. "Come." Together they walked to David's and Emmet's house.

Regina was a bit shy when she saw the house but Kathryn took her hand and led her into it. "Upstairs the second room on the right is Emmet's room. As far as I know David he already has someone up there so rather put your bag into Emmet's room."Kathryn said and Regina nodded. She walked upstairs and reached Emmet's room. She opened the door and gasped surprised. Emmet was sitting at his desk and wrote something. He turned around surprised and then smiled. "Hey."he said and Regina hesitantly entered the room. "Put your bag somewhere." Regina nodded and closed the door behind herself before she opened it slightly and shut it again. She leaned her forehead against the door and sighed. "Sorry..." She mumbled and he chuckled. "It's okay. Everyone has his ticks."Emmet answered and Regina turned around again.

She put the bag next to the door and studied Emmet. "W-what are you doing? Shouldn't you be downstairs?"Regina asked and Emmet smiled. "Come here." He said and held out a hand. She took it and he pulled her to him on his lap. "Sorry...I'm used to it..."Emmet mumbled when Regina directly stiffened. "I have a little brother who always sits on my lap and watches me." "What's his name and where is he? Where are your parents in general?" "His name is Liam. Dad and Ruth are with him at the small cabin at the lake. They are there every Friday and well today so we could celebrate our last year." He told her and she smiled.

"Well-" "You like that word, don't you?"Regina asked and he looked at her amused. There faces just inches apart. "_Well_, yes. A good gap filler. But that's not my point. I just wanted to explain what I'm doing." He said and tickled her sides. She giggled and squirmed a bit. He chuckled and they calmed down again. "You look stunning."He said and she blushed. "Thank you..."she said and looked shortly on his lips before her eyes flicked back to his. "You're welcome." He nodded to the desk and she followed his gaze. "I'm drawing." She stared at the drawings of him and was amazed. "You did this?"She asked and he nodded. "Would you like a picture of yourself?" He asked and she turned her head to him.

"What?" "Would you like a picture of yourself? I could draw you." He said and Regina shrugged. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and with his other hand he started to sketch her. "Would you mind holding the paper in place?"He asked and she quickly placed her hand on it. She held it in place while he was drawing her. After 10 minutes he was finished. He smiled. "Voilá. That's you."He said and Regina stared at it. "That's how you see me?"she asked and he nodded. "Can I... have it?" She asked hesitantly and he smiled. "If you want it. Sure."He told her and she took the paper. They stood up and Regina stumbled slightly. Emmet directly caught her and steadied her.

"Did you ever drank alcohol?"He asked her and she shook her head. "You want to try? I watch out that no one talks you into things you don't want."He said and she bit her lip. "Not that much..."She said then. "Okay." He said and took her hand. "Come." She followed him and he smiled at her charmingly. He led her through the crowd of drunken students and to the bar. "You know what you want or should I introduce you into it?"He asked her and she thought about it. "You have something that doesn't taste bitter?"She asked and he chuckled. "I could offer you a mix. And beer."He answered and leaned over the makeshift bar and retrieved a few things. He put two glasses on the bar and then mixed something.

He pushed it over to her and she hesitantly took it. "If it doesn't taste just put it back."He told her and took a sip. She sipped softly and he watched her expectingly. "And?" "It taste alright."She said and he smiled. "Wait." He said and got a beer. He opened it and gave it to her. "If you don't like it, I'll drink it." He told her and she smiled. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose in distaste. He giggled. "God, that looked so cute."He said and she smiled. "Well, I take it you don't like beer." She shook her head and he took the bottle. He pushed his drink over to her and she took it. They talked a bit and drank a bit more until Regina started to become clumsy. "Whoa."Emmet said when she slipped slightly. He caught her and held her up. "Sorry..."Regina giggled and he chuckled.

"What are you doing to me?"Emmet asked and cupped Regina's cheek. His thumb ran over her lips and her breath caught in her throat. She stared into his eyes and he hesitantly leaned in. He knew that Regina had no experience in anything and wanted to be as soft as possible to her. She put her hands on the side of his ribcage and stepped slightly closer. Emmet leaned completely in and kissed her softly. Regina closed her eyes and let herself slip into the feeling. They broke apart and looked at each other surprised. "I..."She started but he shushed her. "Who was the first one? You were great."He said and she blushed. "You..."She mumbled and he smiled. "Then you are a natural."He said and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked down with a giddy smile and he chuckled. "That's surely the alcohol. I drank enough to be not allowed to drive anymore. I drank enough to not be able to walk straight anymore..." He silenced her with a kiss.

She smiled into the kiss. "I can't be held responsible for the things I do."She said and he shrugged. "I willingly will take the blame for everything you do tonight." He said and she giggled. "I would love to get more of your professional kisses but I need to go on the toilet. Would you be alright a few seconds without me?"He asked her and she nodded. He walked off to the bathroom and Kilian walked over to her. "Hello, Regina."He slurred and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come."He whispered in her ear. He pulled her away from the bar and to Emmet's room. He pushed her against the door and kissed her. She squirmed and tried to push him away but he just gripped her tighter and pushed her into the room. He threw her on the bed and straddled her.

"Now, freak. Let's see how good you are in bed."Kilian slurred and she hit him hard on the chest. He slapped her and she whimpered. She didn't want that her first time happened like this. "Get off of me!"She screamed and suddenly the weight was lifted of her and something crashed. "Get out of here."Emmet said angrily. "It's just the freak!"Kilian shouted and Emmet growled. "She is a human being. And if you touch her again without her permission I will personally be the one who kicks you in the ass." Kilian backed away. He knew that he had no chance against Emmet. He left the room grumpily. Emmet turned back to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "What happened?" Emmet asked Regina and she shook her head. She turned away from him and curled up. He laid down behind her and covered her with a blanket. They fell asleep together.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hope you like it:D **

The next morning Regina woke up with her head on Emmet's chest. She sat up shocked and he opened his eyes. He turned his head to her and she hugged her legs against her chest and stared at the wall. He sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry for what Kilian tried to do. But I promise you that I won't let it happen that he does that a second time." He said and looked at her saddened. She looked to him. "It's just... what would have happened when you weren't there on time?" She asked and he sighed. "I don't even want to think about it." He told her and pulled her in his arms. She leaned against him and he held her caring. "Sorry if I overstayed my visit..." She mumbled and he shook his head.

"You didn't." He said and she sighed. "I wanted to dance with you..." Regina said and blushed. He chuckled. "Really?" He asked her and she nodded. "I never danced with someone..." She mumbled and he stood up. He walked over to his CD-Player and turned it on before he turned around to Regina. He held out his hand for her and she took it surprised. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they danced to a quiet, slow song. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He laid his head on top of hers and smiled happily. This girl was amazing.

He held her in his arms and kissed her head. She opened her eyes and looked up. She smiled shyly and he rested his forehead against hers. "Can I still have one of these professional kisses." He asked her amused and she nodded. He kissed her softly and she leaned into him. The song ended and they parted. Regina blushed slightly. "Come on. I'll show you were you can shower and change." Emmet said and she took her bag. He held open the door and she stared at it. Trying to force herself through it without turning around and opening it again. Emmet pulled her out of the room softly and then looked at her expectingly. She couldn't look at him when she did her usual ritual with the door. He smiled softly. "Do you do that with every door?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Just front doors and doors which lead to private rooms..." She answered and he smiled.

"Come." He said and led her to the bathroom. "Shower. I will make us some food." She nodded and he walked to the stairs when she stopped him. "I need towels." She said and he smiled. He came back to her and gave her a few towels. "Have a refreshing shower." He told her and she chuckled. "Thank you." She said and he cupped her cheek. Suddenly David walked to them and slapped his stepbrother on the back. "Is that the girl you banged this time?" He said and Regina directly recoiled. "What?" "Isn't that the 'freak'?" David started wondering. Emmet wanted to say something when suddenly Jefferson came up the stairs and saw them. "You really did it, Bro? Respect. That would be number 34." Jefferson said mischievous and Regina stared at Emmet in betrayal. "You...that..." She couldn't find words for what she wanted to say and slapped Emmet.

She bolted out of the house and ran to her home. She checked if her parents were still there and then ran up the stairs. She fell on the bed sobbing and clutched her pillow until she calmed down. She sat up and went downstairs. She had forgotten her ritual and started it when the phone rang. She ended it and walked over to the phone. She saw that it was her father and looked on the clock. It was 10.37am. She sighed and picked up. "_What happened yesterday?_" Henry just asked and Regina leaned against a wall and slid down. "I...Kathryn and I went to a party...nothing happened... at least not physically...I just learned that it was wrong to trust certain people..." Regina said and sniffed quietly. "_Oh, honey... you are really not hurt?_" "No... Dad...C-could I go to Dr. Hopper?" "_Yes. Of course. I just free you from school for today... when will you go?_" Henry asked softly.

"As soon as I changed..." She answered and wiped her tears. "_Okay._" He answered. "_I love you, honey._" "Love you too, Dad." She told him and they hung up. Regina got up and showered quickly before she changed into more comfortable clothes and walked to Dr. Hopper's office. She knocked at the door and waited nervously. Dr. Hopper opened the door and looked at her surprised. "Regina." He said and Regina hugged herself. "Could I come in?" She asked and he nodded. He let her pass and walked away from the door while she closed and opened it again. "Sorry that I'm barging into your office like that..." Regina started and he smiled softly. "It's alright. How can I help you? Do your parents know that you are here? Shouldn't you be in school?" "My father allowed me to come and freed me from school today." Regina answered and he offered her a seat. She sat down and played with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"What is troubling you?" "I was invited to a party." She started and he smiled. "That's good, isn't it?" He asked and she nodded. "Who invited you?" "Emmet Swan and Kilian Jones." She answered. "And Kathryn Nolan." "That's great process, Regina. Three friends." "They are NOT my friends." Regina snapped and covered her mouth directly. "Why?" He asked and she sighed. "Because they are like I thought they were. Sexists... pigs..." Regina answered. "What did they do?" He asked concerned and was directly at her side. "Nothing... Kilian... he tried to... have his way with me but Emmet saved me..." "And why is Emmet a sexist or pig?" Dr. Hopper asked and she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"He obviously just did that because he wanted to be the first... Jefferson... he stated so proudly that I would be Emmet's number 34..." "And what is with Kathryn?" "Nothing. She just invited me...I don't know if she knew or if she really wanted me to be there with her..." Regina told him and he sighed. "Did he indicate anything like that?" "Like he wanted to rip my clothes of and take me?" She asked and Dr. Hopper nodded slightly. "He kissed me..." "Did you wanted it?" "Yes... I.. I wanted it... He... he didn't seem like the other guys. He was kind. He didn't judge me. He saw my tick and he didn't commented it. I thought that he wouldn't be such an ass like Kilian or Jefferson but in the end he is... I knew that he can't be the saint everyone says he is."

"How did you feel when he kissed you?" "G-good..." She mumbled and sighed. "Look. Maybe Emmet hurt you but I want you to know that not every man is like that. There are always a few assholes before you find the one and only, Regina. Don't give up the hope in humans. Or in men... Not all of us are idiots." He said and Regina huffed. "I liked him...",Regina muttered. "He...he was charming..." Dr. Hopper sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You had a crush on him." He said amused and Regina shrugged. "Was he unfriendly to you?" She shook her head. "Like I said he was absolutely charming... He protected me when everyone talked bullshit in class..." "How did that make you feel?" He asked her and she sighed. "Good. I felt worthy... I felt like I was more than a freak..." She answered.

"I promise you that many things will change when you are an adult." He said and she nodded slowly. "He didn't call me fat." She said and Dr. Hopper looked at her surprised. "Well, you aren't, Regina." "The others normally say fat cow or freak to me... He called them on their shit..." She told him and blushed slightly. Dr. Hopper smiled. "He doesn't sound like a bad guy... maybe... and I don't want to say that you are wrong, but maybe he didn't wanted to do what Jefferson and Kilian said. Maybe he likes you." He said and Regina sighed. "He would have denied what they said then... he didn't..." Regina said and Dr. Hopper thought about it. "Maybe he didn't knew what to say." He answered and Regina sighed. She looked on the clock. An hour had passed since she arrived here. "I think I should go back home..." Regina said and Dr. Hopper nodded. "Have a good day, Regina. And whenever you need someone to talk just come here. I will always have time for you." "Thank you." Regina said and walked home again.

At home Cora was already awaiting her. She was not really happy. Regina entered and did her little ritual before she rested her forehead against the door. Sobs racked through her body and she sunk to her knees. Cora melted at this sight of her daughter and kneeled down next to her. "Regina..." She said softly and Regina flinched. "I-I'm sorry that I didn't told you... I-I just thought that they finally accepted me." She sobbed and Cora pulled her in her arms. "Why do you even listen to them, Regina? You are so much more worth than them." "I don't want to be more worth than them... I just want their respect..." Regina answered and Cora sighed. "And you will gain it someday. I promise you." "It just hurt... why can't I be like every other freak and just be emotionless? This fucking life would be so much easier..." Regina sniffled and Cora stroked over her hair.

"Because everyone has to confront his feelings. Even people like me. And we both know that I really don't show my feelings." Cora said and Regina nodded. "It's just what goes hand in hand with life. I rather be an emotional human than anything else. Because then I can love someone... then I can be happy about the small things in life. Life is hard, yes. But it is in your hands if you have a good or a bad life. If you fight for it then you can make anything happen." She kissed Regina's head and felt thin arms around her torso. "Come. If you are already staying at home we can do it at least right." Cora said and led Regina to the living room.

They snuggled up on the couch and Cora looked to Regina. "Which movie?" She asked and Regina smiled. "A Harry Potter movie?" She asked and Cora nodded. Regina loved the movies since she first saw them with her and Henry. She identified herself a bit with Hermione. The smart girl who is first the outcast but then find friends. She always wanted to be like her but obviously life didn't played well for Regina. Regina fell asleep on Cora's lap after the third movie and Cora lovingly ran her hand through Regina's hair. Whoever this bastard was would pay deeply for what he did to Regina. That Cora would make sure of. She heard the door open and close and then saw Henry entering the living room. "How is she?" Henry asked and sat down next to them. He pecked Cora softly and stroked over Regina's head.

"Well... she calmed a bit down when we started to watch the movies but her tick was back again." "She always has the tick, Cora." "You know how I mean it." Cora said and Henry sighed. "Did you send her to Dr. Hopper?" "Yes. She asked me if she could visit him and I allowed her to." Henry answered and Regina softly groaned. "Hello, sleepyhead." Regina lifted her head and looked at her parents. "Hi." She mumbled and they chuckled. "How about we order something and watch the rest?" Henry asked and Regina nodded. "What do you want?" Cora asked and grabbed her phone. "Something from Granny's." Regina said and got up. "I'm just going to put on more comfortable things." They nodded and watched how Regina trotted upstairs. They heard how she opened her door a few times and they sighed.

Someone rang the bell and Cora got up. "Could you order already?" She asked and he nodded. She gave him a soft kiss before she walked to the door. She opened it and Kathryn was standing on the other side. "Good evening, Mrs. Mills. Is Regina here?" Kathryn asked and Cora crossed her arms. "I don't think that Regina is able to receive visitors at the moment." Cora said and Kathryn sighed. "Whatever happened wasn't my fault. I didn't knew what for sick games they were playing. I just wanted that Regina had a good time and then this morning everything escalated..." "Enough." Cora snapped and Kathryn closed her mouth immediately. "You don't know what your little 'fun' did to my daughter. You don't know anything... So if your point is just talking nonsense you can go again." "No. I have her homework too." Kathryn said and pulled out a small folder.

She held it to Cora who snatched it out of Kathryn's hands. She nodded and started to close the door when Regina stopped her. "I would like to talk to her shortly, Mother..." She said and Cora sighed. "Okay." Cora answered and kissed her head before she left them alone at the door. "Hey." Kathryn said quietly. "Hi..." Regina answered and Kathryn sighed. "I'm sorry for the jerks. Emmet is different normally..." "Who knows about it?" Regina asked and Kathryn looked on the ground. "Everyone." Kathryn answered. "I wanted that you have fun... not that you get hurt..." "I know... Thank you." Regina answered and Kathryn smiled slightly. "Just ignore the idiot. He isn't worth your attention." Kathryn told her and Regina nodded.

Kathryn pulled Regina into a hug and sighed. "You are a strong girl, Regina. Such an idiot won't bring you down." "You really think so?" Regina asked and hugged her back uncomfortable. "Yes. You will see. Time heals all wounds. It may take time but you have me and I will find something to distract you from him." Kathryn told her and Regina smiled slightly. "Thanks." She answered and they parted. "Well, I have to go home now... See you tomorrow in school?" Kathryn asked and Regina nodded. "Bye." Regina mumbled and Kathryn waved goodbye to her.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina was nervous when she got up the next morning. Cora was waiting in the kitchen with a small breakfast. She knew that Regina never had much appetite. Regina came into the kitchen and kissed Cora's cheek. "Morning, mother." Regina said and Cora smiled saddened. "Good morning, darling. How are you?" Cora asked and kissed her head.

"Okay... Love you." Regina told her and Cora smiled. "I love you too, Regina. So much. I maybe am a bit rough from time to time but I just want to make sure that you have your best chance. You make Henry and me so happy." Cora told her and hugged her. Regina hugged her back and sighed. "I know, Mom." Regina answered and they sat down. "Thank you for keeping me although I have my ticks."

"You are a small cute girl. We loved you the second you stumbled in front of us." Cora said and Regina smiled slightly. "I remember how you were so hectic and then stumbled into us. You were so afraid when you spilled my coffee over my blouse and totally confused when we started laughing about it and I had to change. You even offered me your own shirt. We knew that you would be the perfect daughter for us."

Regina blushed and sipped on her apple juice. "I was scared that I ruined a chance again..." Regina answered. "It's alright. You didn't and that's all that matters." Cora told her and Regina nodded. They ate in silence until Henry entered the room dressed in a suit and sat down too. "Good morning, honey. You want to drive with me?" He asked and Regina nodded.

They continued eating and then cleaned their dishes. Regina got her things and they drove to school. They got out of the car and Regina hugged her father a last time before she walked to the school ground. Regina was stopped by a hand and she looked up. Emmet was standing in front of her. She slapped him and he gasped. "Regina..." He started but she shook her head. "No. Keep your meaningless apologies for you and leave me alone." Regina hissed and he followed her. "It wasn't like that, Regina. I didn't make a bet or something else with the others." Emmet said and stopped her again. He turned her around. "I never meant to hurt you. I... I like you, Regina. You are smart, beautiful and funny..." "Stop it! I won't let it happen that you hurt me!" Regina snapped and ripped her arm out of his grip.

"Please, Regina. Just listen and then decide." Emmet asked. "How can I be sure that this is not a trick? You could try anything to make this okay again just to be able to follow your first target again... No! I won't be anyone's 34! Especially not yours!" Regina snapped and left Emmet alone. He watched how she walked away and sighed saddened. Kathryn came next to him and followed his gaze. "She is pretty much hurt." She said and he nodded. "I never made a bet that I could lay her within a day... I never made any bet with the guys. I like Regina. She is really cute..." Emmet said and sighed. "Fight for her if you like her. She likes you a lot otherwise she wouldn't be that hurt by you." Kathryn said and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Kathy..." Emmet answered and suddenly Ruby came to them.

"Emmet." She said happily and kissed him hard. "Well, lover boy, how is your bet going?" "I have no bet running!" Emmet said and recoiled. "Sorry." Ruby said and cupped his cheek. She kissed him again and he sighed. Kathryn rolled her eyes. She knew that Ruby had the hots for Emmet and that Emmet was just too polite to stop Ruby. "Let's meet after maths." Ruby said and placed a hand on his chest. He sighed. "I..." "Sh. See you later." Ruby said and walked away. Emmet looked to Kathryn and then down. "You have two choices. Fight for the girl you want or hurt her and be the person you are." Kathryn said and he nodded. "Thank you, Kathy." "You are welcome, Em. See you later."

They parted and Emmet walked to his classroom when he noticed Regina leaning against a wall in a corner. She had her eyes closed and desperately tried to calm down. He walked over to her and softly tapped her shoulder. She flinched and opened her eyes. "Take deep breaths." He said and she looked at him angrily. She was becoming more upset again and he grabbed her shoulders softly. "Ignore whatever grudge you hold against me right now and just take deep breaths." He told her and she started to take deeper breaths. "Close your eyes." He whispered and she shook her head. "Trust me in this one, Regina. I know what it feels like to get panic attacks. Close your eyes and think of something you love or like very much." He told her and she hesitantly closed her eyes.

She took deep breaths and started to smile slightly. He was instantly in love with the small wrinkles she got when she started to smile. When she calmed down again she opened her eyes and looked up into his. "I...need to go." Regina quickly sat and slipped out of his grip and hastily walked to her classroom. He watched her and then entered his own classroom. He was staring at the clock most of the time. Hoping that the school was finally over and he could try to talk to Regina once again. "Mr. Swan? I know that not everyone likes my way of teaching but you obviously have problems to follow any of my lessons." Mr. Smith said. He was his English and literature teacher. "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith..." Emmet answered quietly and Mr. Smith sighed.

"I would like to speak to you after the lesson." He told Emmet who nodded. The rest of the lesson Mr. Smith kept an eye on Emmet. The bell rang and everyone walked out except for Emmet. He stood up slowly and stepped to Mr. Smith's desk. "What is bothering you?" Mr. Smith asked him and Emmet sighed. "It's private..." Emmet answered and Mr. Smith crossed his arms. "It has to do something with Regina. I like Regina. She is a smart young lady who had to suffer already more than a human should. I know of your reputation, Emmet, and I swear to you that if you break her heart you will definitely won't be able to go on a good college. At least not with scholarship." Mr. Smith said. Emmet sighed. "I never meant to... But she doesn't even want to listen to me." Emmet answered and Mr. Smith groaned.

"What the hell did you do?" "Nothing! Monday I invited her to my party. I really wanted her to be there and so she came with Kathryn... we had fun..." Emmet started and saw Mr. Smith's angry look. "Not that kind of fun! I would never do that. Everyone says I'm a womanizer... that I would take every girl which gets into my fingers but that is not true. I'm spending time with all the girls... I like them. I would never sleep with them after one night. I want to trust the person I sleep with. God, why am I even telling you that?" "Because you care about my opinion because you know that Regina likes me and looks up to me. You want me to be alright with what you do..." Mr. Smith answered and Emmet sighed.

"Anyway... After an incident with another student Regina was much too upset that anything could happen. Yes, we kissed but I never went further. I know that Regina is... inexperienced... She is careful and I never wanted to rush things with her. She is special..." "Is she still upset because of the incident?" Mr. Smith asked and Emmet shook his head. "Yesterday Regina was still at my place. Like most of the guests. I offered her to take a shower while I would make food when Jefferson came and started to boast about me laying Regina within a day... Regina thought and still thinks that she was just some bet... She wasn't...Everyone else thinks that... that's why the others started to stop teasing her on Monday in your lesson..." Emmet said and felt how Mr. Smith grabbed him. "You idiot." He hissed and Emmet nodded.

"I know! I never wanted to hurt Regina... I wanted to take it slow... slower than I ever did... I wanted a relationship..." Emmet closed his mouth when he finally realized it. Mr. Smith let go of him and watched how it sunk in. "Fuck..." Emmet cursed and ran a hand through his hair. Mr. Smith sighed and walked to his desk. He wrote something on a small paper and then took a second paper where he wrote a small note on it and then folded it. "This is an address where you can find Regina. And this is a note you will give her but won't read it. Regina will know if you did or didn't. Show her that she can trust you." Mr. Smith said and Emmet took the things. He put the note neatly in his pocked and then looked at the address. "Thank you." Emmet said and Mr. Smith nodded. "I'm doing that because I like Regina. She trusts you otherwise she wouldn't have come to your party. If you hurt her again I will make sure that you will be unhappy for the rest of your life."

"What do you know about her? What happened that she is so damaged?" Emmet asked quietly. "Her parents died in a car accident when she was 6. She blames herself for the accident. After that her ticks started and she shielded herself from others." Mr. Smith answered. "Why do you know so much about her?",Emmet asked. Mr. Smith looked down. "Because I was the other driver. I won't let it happen that she gets hurt again..." Emmet gasped and Mr. Smith looked up. "Does she know?" "No. And you can't tell her. It would break her completely..." "But..." "I just drove away...I...I was scared... I just got my driver license and I already was fault of killing two people..." "What happened? What did you do!" Emmet shouted and grabbed Mr. Smith by his collar.

"I was too fast and it was a simple country road. I tried to stop but it could never be at the right time... her father tried to avoid a crash with me but he got of the road and the car started to tumble down the slope...the front was completely smashed...the back was impaled by a tree...She could have died too if she hadn't slipped into the footwell...I was afraid and got into my car again and drove away..." Mr. Smith said and Emmet stared at him shocked. "She could have died in there too! Why the hell did you leave her there? You could have said that you were just a passing car and saw the accident! You risked her life!" Emmet shouted and Mr. Smith sighed. "I know! And I'm so ashamed... that's why I keep an eye on Regina. I won't let it happen that anyone makes the same mistake like I did." He freed himself and Emmet shook his head disappointed. "Thanks for the address but I better go now before I lose my temper." Emmet said and marched out of the room.

**TBC...? (don't get any feedback so I don't really know if you still want it or not)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**No happy end yet. Did I tell you already that it is ****slow burn? well, I tell you now :D **

**This story will have 12 chapter (the 12 chapter is the Epilogue) so almost halftime:D **

**Enjoy and Review ;)**

It was break and Emmet walked to his friends. He sat down on a picnic table and talked a bit with Graham. His best friend and one of the few guys who respected women. And who was gay but Emmet didn't mind. They were friends and even if Graham would try to seduce him it would be alright with him. They were friends and they sticked together no matter what.

They watched the others when they noticed that Kilian and Jefferson walked away. Emmet and Graham followed their path with their eyes and soon saw what had attracted their attention. It was Regina who was reading a book and nibbling on a small apple. "They will bully her again." Emmet said disbelieving and then saw that more people walked over to them. They got up and saw it already had started. Jefferson had ripped the book out of Regina's grip and read out aloud what it was. "Alice in Wonderland. Really Regina? A fairytale book?" Jefferson asked sneering. Regina stood up and tried to get the book back but Kilian grabbed her by her waist and held her back.

Jefferson ripped a few pages out of the book and the students around them laughed. "Give me my book back!" Regina shouted and got tossed on the ground by Kilian. She hissed and got up again. She pushed him but he slapped her hard and she just toppled back on the ground. The laughter rose and Jefferson threw the book at her. She blocked it with her arm and hissed slightly. Emmet couldn't watch this anymore and fought his way through the students. "Leave her alone! All of you!" He growled and the students started to back away. Kilian looked at him angrily. He pushed Emmet and then realized his mistake.

Emmet turned around and punched him right into the face. The students around them gasped. He held his nose and glared at Emmet. "You bastard." Kilian growled and walked away. Emmet turned to the place Regina had been sitting but she was gone. All what was left was her book. He picked it up and gathered the ripped out pages. Graham walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Nice punch, man." He said and Emmet smiled weakly. "She still walked away..." "Yes but after the punch. She still saw how you punched Kilian because he terrorized her." Graham explained and Emmet sighed. "I just wished that she would know that I never meant to hurt her..." "She will, don't worry." Graham said and linked his arm with Emmet. They walked to their next class.

"Hey, Lisa." Jefferson said to a blonde tall girl. "Yes, Jeff?" "You know the freak?" Jefferson asked and Lisa nodded annoyed. "Well, obviously Emmet is interested in her. Like really interested. He wants more from her." "What do you have in mind?" Lisa asked with an evil smirk and Jefferson smiled. "I knew that I could count on you." He said and kissed her. "Always. She doesn't deserve Emmet." She answered and Jefferson grinned. "I've heard from Ruby that she wanted to make out with him after maths...make sure that the freak sees them. Emmet punched Jones after Jones made fun of the freak. He pulls this shit since Monday but we thought he would be just interested in having her as first but that's obviously not true anymore." "Consider it done." Lisa said and Jefferson trapped her against a wall. "How about we pass the next class and have a bit fun?" He asked her and she grinned deviously. "Alright with me." She breathed out and he led her to a secluded area.

Regina had quickly ran to her next class which was chemistry. She needed to be away from the group. What had shocked her the most was that Emmet obviously had punched his best friend in the face to help her. She sat down on her place and arranged her things when Kathryn sat down next to her. "Hey." She said to Regina and the latter smiled. "Hey." "I've heard what happened in recess... He likes you." "Who?" "Emmet, sweety, Emmet. He never punched anyone. He maybe looks like that but he is a total softie." "Right... A total softie who already slept with 33 girls." Regina said and shook her head. "You knew of it before but still liked him. I believe Emmet when he says that he never thought of you as a bet. You know what he does when he wants to sleep with a girl?" Regina shook her head.

"He spends 2 weeks just getting to know the girl. And THEN he normally just start making out with them." "He kissed me." Regina said and Kathryn smiled. "Yeah, that he does but he would never do things you don't want. A few kisses here and there is what he just does. It doesn't mean that he already wants to sleep with the girl. Many girls asked him to take their virginity. Most of them were scared when he was about to do it. Me including. He stopped and gave me a few days again before we tried it again... Maybe it sounds disgusting but he isn't." "After what time he normally sleeps with girls?",Regina asked. "A month. But everyone knows that he doesn't do a relationship. He feels too insecure about it. That's fine with us. He doesn't speak about what he did with the girl and he doesn't boast with it. He likes sex but is that so bad?"

"You said a month... he wanted to go somewhere more private with me." Regina said and Kathryn smiled. "He wanted to talk to you. He likes talking with girls... almost as good as a gay best friend." Kathryn answered and Regina looked at her doubting. "Trust me. He likes you. You are definitely not just a flirt for him." Regina sighed and then concentrated on the lesson. Kathryn smiled when she noticed Regina's slightly dreamy look. The time flew by and Regina had a longer recess where the students could go home. She bumped into Lisa who smiled at her. But it was a fake smile. "Oh, Regina! Could you help me just a second?" Lisa asked and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?" She asked. "I don't understand an assignment and you are the brightest student. It's only logical to ask you." Lisa lied and Regina nodded.

She followed Lisa and didn't notice that they had turned the wrong way. They passed an open door and Regina unwillingly looked into it. She stopped dead in her tracks. Emmet was leaning over Ruby and kissing her. Lisa came to her and smiled. "Oh. Obviously Emmet found a new plaything." Lisa said quietly and Regina realized what Lisa had wanted. She stared disbelieving at Lisa and then back to Emmet. Ruby was unbuckling his belt. Regina couldn't take it anymore and just ran away. What she didn't saw was that Emmet pulled away as soon as he felt Ruby's hand on his belt. "No. Stop." He said and stepped away. "I...I can't..." "Why?" Ruby asked him and Emmet ran a hand through his hair. Lisa walked away grinning and sighed contently.

"Why? Because I'm in love with..." "Regina." Ruby finished his sentences and he looked up surprised. "You heard of it too?" "Yes. But I never believed that she was a bet of you. You don't do bets. You did when you were younger but not anymore. Especially not with people like Regina. Get her, cutie. And sorry for overrunning you like this." Ruby said and Emmet smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Rubes. And no problem. You didn't knew." Emmet said and they hugged shortly. "We are still friends, right?" Ruby asked and Emmet nodded. "Always." He answered and they bumped their fists. "See you next Friday?" "Count me in." Ruby said and kissed his cheek before she left.

In the evening Emmet walked to the address Mr. Smith had given him. It was a gym. He entered it and looked around. Every room was dark except a small one. He looked into it and saw Regina. She wore black shorts and a blue tank top. He studied her and smiled softly. She was truly beautiful. Music hummed in the room and he watched her moving to it. When she stopped moving he clapped and she turned around quickly. "What are you doing here?" She asked him and he walked towards her. She moved a bit away and he pulled out the note from Mr. Smith. "I need to talk to you. Mr. Smith gave me the address and this note." Emmet said and gave the note to her.

She snatched the note out of his grasp and read it quickly. "**He was a jerk but I think he could be honest about the bet. If he pulls this shit again or lies to you than kick him in the balls and stay away from him. No man is worthy to go through that much pain. -Daniel.**" Then she looked back up. "You know what Mr. Smith wrote?" She asked and he shook his head. "That if I see you doing some stupid thing I should give up on you. And you did. So leave me alone and never speak to me again." Regina hissed and he looked down. "Can I explain yesterday at least?" He asked and she growled. "Why? I AM nothing more than a number to you. So fuck off!" "You aren't!" He answered. "You are so much more than just a number to me." She shook her head. He pulled her against him and kissed her. She froze and closed her eyes. Realization hit her and she pushed him away.

He looked at her saddened and she wanted to slap him but he grabbed her wrists and she tried to free herself. "Stop." He said and she looked at him angrily. "You never want to speak to me again?" She nodded and he softly let go of her wrists. "Okay..." He breathed out and backed away. He turned away and shuffled out of the room. Regina watched him go before she sunk to her knees sobbing. Emmet leaned against the wall outside of the gym and wiped his own tears away. He had ruined everything. He waited a bit longer and hid slightly when Regina got out of the gym. She had changed and walked towards her home.

He followed her to make sure that nothing happened to her but she slipped out of his watch and he sighed. He felt a hand in his hair yanking him backwards. His hands shot behind him and grabbed his attacker. He could feel it practically that it was Regina. "Why are you following me?" She hissed and he sighed. "It's dark, Regina. I wanted to make sure that you get home safely." He said and she let go of his hair. He straightened again and turned around. "This is the last time, Emmet. I don't need your protection. Because of you it all started again. It's all like it was last year...just thousand times worse!" Regina snapped and she walked away.

"Wait." He said but she ignored him. He stopped her a last time and gave her her fairytale book back. "You left it on the ground. I gathered the pages and put them in the middle." He told her and she took the book. She started to walk again and he sighed. "I like you very much." He called after her but she walked away and he sighed. He went home.

Regina arrived at her home and walked to the living room. "How was dancing, honey?" Henry asked and Regina sighed. "What happened?" "_He _was there." Regina answered and they heard a glass breaking behind them. They turned around and saw Cora standing in the doorframe. Blood running out of her hand. "Mom." Regina gasped and quickly took a towel which she pressed on the wound. "Who is it?" Cora asked her and Regina shook her head. "I handled it myself... he won't come close to me again." Regina answered and Cora sighed. She cupped Regina's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I just want that you are happy." Cora said and Regina smiled softly. "I know. I love you, Mom." She answered and hugged her. "I love you too, Regina." Cora told her and closed her eyes.

She loved having Regina around her. She loved being hugged by the scared girl. She loved that Regina trusted her. "Do you want to bake a bit?" Cora asked and Regina looked up surprised. "Really? Now?" She asked and Cora nodded. "I'm just going to change." Regina answered before she bolted upstairs. Henry walked over to Cora and inspected her injured hand. "We'll fix that." He said and led her to the bathroom. After they bandaged Cora's hand they walked to the kitchen where Regina already had laid out every item they needed. She had already put on her apron and waited for them with a huge smile. Regina loved baking. "What do you want to bake?" Regina asked Cora and looked at her expectingly.

Cora tied her apron and then smiled. "How about apple turnovers?" Cora asked and Regina smiled even brighter. "I'm getting the apples from the yard." Regina said and bolted out of the house. Cora and Henry smiled about it. "I love this side of her." Henry said and Cora nodded. "Sometimes I wish we could have had her since her birth... I loved all three years we spent with her but I wished we would have spend already more with her." Cora answered and sighed. "Me too." Henry said and pulled Cora in his arms. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her nose. She smiled. "I love you too." She answered and sighed contently. "Why weren't WE able to produce something so... so wonderful like Regina? Why did we fail while two other people could make something so... magnificent?" Cora asked and he sighed. "I wish I knew but think about it. If we wouldn't be unable to we would have never gotten Regina. I rather be unable to than miss Regina."

Cora nodded. "Yeah... I just wish I could take her pain so that she could have a nice childhood." Cora said and they heard shuffling behind them. "You already did enough, Mom." Regina said. She had heard their conversation. She walked to them and they pulled her in their hug. "Thank you for being there for me." "Thank you for trusting us." Henry answered and Regina smiled softly. "Always." They baked afterwards.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**:-D longest chapter as far as I know :) appreciate it :PP (Did you love the last episode too? Had to stay up until 3 am so I could watch it. And I HAD SCHOOL TODAY :D/ I loved the true love kiss with Regina and Henry *sigh happily*)**

**A few weeks later...**

Emmet had stayed away from Regina like he had promised. Kathryn and Regina got closer as friends and almost everyone forgot about the 'bet'. Regina was happy and finally over Emmet's betrayal. Or so she thought. She saw Emmet kissing Lisa and a pang of jealousy shot through her body. Kathryn saw Regina's look and nudged her. "I told you that he likes you and you pushed him away." "Because he was making out with Ruby." Regina hissed. Kathryn sighed. She had promised Emmet to not say anything about his sex life anymore but she couldn't take it anymore. Regina was so unhappy. "He pushed her away." Kathryn said. "What?" Regina asked. "The day you saw him with Ruby. She had kissed HIM. Not the other way." "She unbuckled his belt." Regina argued. "He pushed her away as soon as she touched his belt. If you don't want to believe me ask Ruby. She may be a gossip girl but she is honest." Kathryn answered and Regina looked down.

"Come on. He is unhappy too." Kathryn said and Regina shook her head. "He doesn't look unhappy." Regina snapped and crossed her arms. "Do you really think that Emmet would willingly kiss such a bitch?" Kathryn asked and pointed at Lisa. Regina bit her lip. "No..." She mumbled and Kathryn smiled. "Look. He is one of my best friends..." "What?",Regina asked shocked and looked at her surprised. "I told you at our second sleepover, Regina. But that's not the point right now. He IS unhappy. He likes you, Regina. I'm honest to you. He is doing that to make you jealous." Kathryn said and Regina opened her mouth surprised. "What? After what he did to ME he tries to make me running after him?" She asked her angrily.

"He wants your attention and you don't talk to him. What would you do?" Kathryn asked and crossed her arms. Regina sighed. "You are right..." Regina mumbled. "And I hate you for it." Kathryn smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. "I know but you also love me for it.",Kathryn said amused and Regina nodded. Regina looked over to Emmet and saw how Lisa pressed him against a wall and let her hands slip under his shirt. She saw how he put her hands over his shirt again and Regina smiled evilly. Kathryn studied her. "God, you are cute when you are jealous." Kathryn said and Regina turned her head. "I'm not jealous." Regina snapped and Kathryn chuckled. "Right. And this smile you just had was not a 'I will kill you slow and painfully bitch' smile." Kathryn answered and Regina huffed.

They both looked over to Emmet who pushed Lisa away again and walked over to Graham. Emmet looked over to Regina and smiled hesitantly. Regina turned away and Kathryn saw how his smile fell completely. "He got worse in school since you told him to stay away from you." Kathryn told her and Regina shrugged. She bit her lip. "He should have listened to Kilian and should have left me alone." Regina answered. "Your reaction gave you away. You like him and you are concerned." "I don't want to." Regina said and they sat down on a bench. "He is your first crush, Regina. It's normal to need a bit longer to forget him." Kathryn said and Regina sighed. "How long did you two needed?" Regina asked quietly and pulled her knees against her chest. "One and a half months." Kathryn answered. "I was one of the rather scared girls." Regina smiled at that comment and Kathryn nudged her.

"Don't make fun of me." Kathryn said grinning and Regina tried to keep her smile hidden. She couldn't and started giggling. Kathryn chuckled and smacked Regina's leg softly. "At least I had sex already." She said then and Regina huffed. Kathryn smiled at that and Regina hit her shoulder playfully. "I still don't know why I keep you around." Regina said and Kathryn smiled. She took her breakfast out of her bag and started to eat it. "Because you like it that you can talk about things your parents shouldn't know about." Kathryn answered and looked over to the group of boys again. "If Graham wouldn't be gay I would love to have my fun with him." Kathryn said and sighed.

"Graham is gay?" Regina asked surprised and Kathryn nodded amused. "He is. Did you never see him together with Robin?" "No... they are really openly together?" Regina asked and Kathryn nodded with a smile. She leaned over and kissed Regina. A few boys whistled but otherwise no one said something. Regina looked at Kathryn surprised. "You obviously never got kissed by a girl." Kathryn said amused and Regina shook her head. She touched her lips amazed. Kathryn shook her head amused and grabbed Regina's hand. "Come." She said and Regina followed her. Kathryn led her to a room and pushed her into it. She kissed Regina softly and smiled at Regina's slightly clumsiness when the latter hesitantly let a hand slip underneath her shirt.

"Emmet can't be your first one." Kathryn said and Regina blushed. "He said the same." She answered and Kathryn smiled. Regina felt Kathryn's hands on her ass pulling her even closer and kissing her again. "You want to try more or is your curiosity sated?" Kathryn asked and Regina smiled. "It's alright..." Regina answered. "Your skin is so soft..." Kathryn giggled. "Yours too. Even softer than mine. But now. Let's get back to our place. I thought you would rather try this without witnesses." Kathryn said and Regina nodded. "Thank you... You are a true friend." Regina answered and they hugged. "You are the first one who don't judge me." "You have your ticks but everyone has them. Yours are a bit special but I don't mind. They are kinda cute." Kathryn answered and they walked back out.

"What is your next lesson?" Kathryn asked. "Literature. Yours?" "PE. We are playing soccer today." Kathryn answered and Regina smiled. "You wanted to play soccer. Why so sad about it?" Regina asked and Kathryn huffed. "I wanted to play soccer because of Sean but he is away for an exchange year..." Kathryn pouted and Regina smiled. "The footballer?" Regina asked and Kathryn nodded. "He is so hot and really really cute." Regina grinned and they talked a bit more until the bell rang. "Have fun." Kathryn said and they separated. Regina was walking to her literature room when she bumped into Emmet. Her books tumbled down and they quickly kneeled down to gather them.

"Sorry..." Emmet mumbled and quickly gave her her books and walked away. She stared at him surprised before she followed him quickly. "Thank you." She said and Emmet stopped. He turned around to her and rubbed his neck nervously. "You're welcome." He answered and studied Regina. "You look beautiful." Regina smiled shyly. "Thank you... you... look good too." She answered and Emmet shook his head. "I've lost a lot of muscles over the weeks..." He answered and she looked at him confused. "What happened?" She asked and he sighed. "I don't think that you are interested in what happened in my life." He said and Regina looked away and bit her lip. She had two choices. Telling him that she was interested in his life and giving him hopes or staying away from him, being unhappy but safe.

"I am." She said and he looked at her surprised. "Uh... I was a bit stressed because of school... Hadn't had the time to train." Emmet answered and Regina nodded slowly. "A-and you? Is everything alright?" He asked and Regina nodded. "Yes. Kathryn and I are friends..." Regina answered and smiled slightly. "I know." Emmet blurted out and Regina looked amused. "Right. Kathryn is your best friend." She said and he smiled. "We should go to literature." He told her and they slowly started to walk to their classroom. The hallway was full of people and Emmet shielded Regina from most of the people. Regina looked up amazed when she felt his hand on her lower back guiding her through the crowd.

"So. You and Lisa?" She asked him and he looked at her confused. "You were making out." She pointed out and he realized what she meant. "We are not a thing if it's that what you are wondering." He told her and she raised an eyebrow. "I know how that looks..." "It looks like you enjoy your life." She answered and Emmet smiled. "Not really. It looks like I am a fool." He said and sighed. "Why? There are a lot of guys who are jealous of you." Regina said and he smiled saddened. "Life isn't just about sex and how many girls you had... sometimes I just want one girl to settle down with." He answered and she sighed. "I...I think you'll find one. Maybe it just takes a bit longer..." She said and he shrugged. "I did pretty fucked up things in my past before I became good... Maybe life doesn't think I deserve one." He told her and she looked at him saddened.

Mr. Smith passed them. "Literature is canceled for today." He said and the two stopped. "I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Swan." "Yeah... I'm sorry that I still haven't give you my assignment yet... I keep forgetting it..." He answered and rubbed his neck. "Spare me the nonsense. I know that you have problems and good thing that Regina is here too." "Why?" Regina asked surprised and Mr. Smith smiled. "You are going to tutor him." He said and Regina looked at him irritated. "What? Why should I do that?" Regina asked. "Because you got much too quiet for an A in class and the tutoring would make up for it." Mr. Smith answered and Regina sighed. "Fine." Regina answered and looked away. Mr. Smith looked at Emmet pointedly who finally realized why Mr. Smith had arranged this. "Uh... thanks." He said and Mr. Smith nodded.

"See you Monday." He told them and walked away. "Where are you going now?" Emmet asked Regina who had started walking again. "Somewhere quiet." She answered and he nodded. "Mind if I come with you?" He asked and she shook her head. They walked to an empty classroom and sat down together. "What did you do before you became good?" Regina asked him when they were sitting in silence. "I... I was stupid... I played with girls like they were just some dolls..." He started. "I broke hearts...something I'm totally ashamed of." "What happened?" She asked and studied him. "There was a girl... She loved me... I was a fool and accepted Jones bet." "The same bet you had with me?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"I never made a bet on your behalf. I don't know why Jones said something like that but I never had in mind to sleep with you on that party." He answered and Regina sighed. "You were making out with Ruby afterwards..." She muttered and he smiled slightly amused. "No. And I know that Kathy already explained that to you." Emmet answered and Regina blushed. "I know that it hurt you pretty much but if you would give me a chance I could prove that I'm not that kind of asshole anymore." "I don't think that we should be more than friends." She told him and his face fell. He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry..." Regina mumbled and he shook his head. "It's not your fault." He answered and she sighed.

Love was much too complicated. At least that was Regina's opinion. She just didn't want to be together with him because she was scared that she was still a bet and that everyone would make fun of her at the end. "What happened with the girl?" She asked and he sighed. "I seduced her within a day and won the bet. But she thought that it was more and was heartbroken when the others told her that she was nothing but an one-night-stand. She got bullied and tried to kill herself... She left school and lives now in Boston... I visited her last year and apologized for everything... she was surprised that I even thought about her and forgave me... luckily..." "When did you become 'good' ?" "Two years ago... when I was 18." "You are already 20?" Regina asked surprised and Emmet nodded. "Got into school with 7 and had to repeat a class. You?" "I'm 16." She answered and he smiled slightly. "Sweet 16." He said amused and she grinned slightly. "Finally able to drive... though I can't because my mother doesn't give me her car." She answered.

"You want to?" Emmet asked and Regina shrugged. "Come." He said and pulled her on her feet. He led her to his car with her hand tightly in his grip. "That's your car?" Regina asked and looked at the little yellow VW with distaste. "It's comfy." He answered grinning and held the keys to her. She smiled and took them hesitantly. They got into the car and Regina started the engine. "What if I damage it?" She asked him and he shrugged. "I repair this car myself. A few scratches won't be a problem." Emmet answered and watched how Regina pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the street. "Are you hungry? We could drive to the diner." He suggested and Regina nodded. She was smiling brightly and Emmet chuckled quietly. "What?" She asked. "I'm just amused how much this makes you smile." He answered and she huffed.

She parked the car in the parking lot and they went into the diner. He held the door open for her and she smiled. "Thanks." She said and he bowed his head grinning. "You gained a bit weight." He said when they sat down and she sighed. "I know... I'm getting fat..." She answered and he stopped her. "You are beautiful, Regina. I'm glad that you are gaining weight. You are much too thin and need every pound." Regina looked at him and sighed saddened. "Everyone else calls me a fat cow..." She mumbled and he covered her hand. "You aren't. Don't listen to the idiots..." He told her and she nodded slowly. "Thanks for punching Kilian by the way." She said and he chuckled. "Always." He answered and she smiled.

"And thanks for giving me my book back although I was a complete bitch." "You had every right to do so. You were hurt and angry." "Still. I'm sorry for that." "I'm sorry for the bullying you had to go through because of Jones and Jefferson." He answered and Regina shrugged. "I'm used to it." "You shouldn't be."Regina blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and smiled slightly. "Uh... do you really want tutoring and if yes when?" She asked and he thought about it. "Is Thursday alright with you? From Monday to Wednesday I have football training, Friday are parties and at the weekends I don't have the head for school." He explained and she nodded. "Thursday suits just fine. Your house or mine?" She asked and he shrugged. "Wherever you feel comfortable." He answered. "Then it's my house. Just come by at 5pm on Thursday." She told him and he nodded.

"As you wish, my lady." He answered with a grin and she giggled. "Who is that?" He suddenly said and Regina stopped and followed his gaze. "I have no idea." Regina answered. It was a brunette young man in probably Emmet's age and he studied her. The young man walked over to them and smiled. "Hi. I'm Neal Cassidy." He said and held out his hand to Regina who shook it. "Regina Mills." She answered and his smile brightened. Emmet felt jealousy rise in himself and his gaze darkened. "You are Cora Mills's daughter." Neal commented and Regina nodded. "I haven't see you here yet. Are you new?" She asked and he shook his head. She scooted over and he sat down next to her. "Not really... I was born here and lived half my life here but my mother moved away with me and I just returned to my Dad last week." "Who is your father?" "Rupert Gold."

Regina nodded slowly. She glanced over to Emmet who gritted his teeth. He flagged down a waitress and they ordered. Emmet was jealous and sad. Regina obviously seemed interested in Neal but he didn't trust him. He looked so much like himself when he was 17. Neal was flirting with her and she was oblivious to it. Emmet almost would have jumped up and punched him when Neal leaned close to Regina and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and they started to eat. Emmet looked at the clock and saw that the next lesson started in 10 minutes and he flagged down the waitress again. "We have to go, Regina." He said and she looked up surprised. "You can stay a bit longer I bet." Neal said and Regina looked at the clock. "No, Emmet is right. We have to go." She said and paid the waitress. They got up but Neal stopped her again shortly. He gave her his number and she left the diner grinning.

"I don't know what you are planning to do with her but if you hurt her I will make your life a personal hell." Emmet hissed at Neal who chuckled. "She is not interested in you. Ive heard everything about your little stunt. Let the boss show you how it gets done." Neal answered and Emmet growled. "I won't let it happen that you are using Regina. I will do anything in my power to keep her from this fate." Emmet snapped and Neal smiled. "Within this week your pure Regina won't be that pure anymore." Neal whispered into Emmet's ear and then walked away. Emmet looked at him disgusted when he felt a hand on his arm. "Emmet? We need to go." She said and he looked to her. She took his hand and led him out of the diner.

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next few days were complete torture for Emmet. Neal was now a student of his school and he was constantly around Regina, flirting with her and even getting her to make out with him. It was Thursday and he was excited that she would tutor him at least without Neal around her. Kathryn, Ruby, David and Graham watched the two of them concerned. "We need to make a plan. This Neal is unhealthy for Regina and the separation of Regina is unhealthy for Emmet." Kathryn said and the other three nodded. "Emmet told me that Neal has a bet running. He told him that he wanted to lay her within this week." Graham said and the others gasped shocked. "And she doesn't notice that?" Ruby asked and they all gave her a pointed look.

"No one really cared for Regina. She likes the attention she receives." Kathryn said and David sighed. "Emmet is completely shutting down. I don't see him that often anymore. He doesn't train and he gets worse in school." David told them and pulled something out of his jeans pocket. It was one of Emmet's drawings. "His room is plastered with them." They studied it. It was a picture of Regina in a short but not too short red dress. She was barefoot and had a flower in her hand. She looked so happy on this picture. "He drew this?" Ruby asked surprised and David nodded. "He is pretty good at this. But we all know that THIS never happened." "He doesn't talk that much anymore… he watches her and tries to protect her as good as possible…" Graham said and they sighed. They looked over to Regina.

Regina was kissing Neal again and they saw how Neal was groping Regina. She always pushed his hands away until she gave it up and let herself be manhandled. They noticed Emmet coming out of the school building and his jealous look before he walked passed them with his gaze fixed on the ground. He stopped in front of the group and they smiled saddened at him. They looked back to the couple and saw how Neal was kissing Regina's neck. "We need to stop him." Ruby said and the group nodded. "She likes him…" Emmet said melancholy and trotted away. They sighed and saw how Regina pushed herself away from Neal. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and he nodded. He watched how Regina grabbed her bag and ran after Emmet.

He growled angrily. Regina was still much too clinging on Emmet. He needed to change that but he had no idea how. He saw the looks of Ruby,Graham, David and Kathryn and walked away. Regina caught up with Emmet and stopped him. "Emmet. What's up?" She asked and he looked at her. "Nothing." He answered. "Just a bit tired." "Oh. Well I try to explain everything as easy as possible." She told him and he smiled softly. They got in his car and he drove to her house. They got into it and walked to her room. "No parents?" He asked surprised and she shook her head. "They'll come home mostly around 6." She answered and they sat down. He looked around and smiled. "It's cute here." He said and she blushed. "Thanks." She answered and looked at the questions of their assignment. "Do you love him?" Emmet asked and Regina looked up confused.

"Who?" She asked back. "Neal… do you love him?" "I don't know… He is funny. I like him." Emmet sighed and nodded. "Why?" "Just wanted to know." He muttered and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why do you hate him so much?" She asked back and he sighed. "Because he is an asshole." He answered honestly and Regina gasped. "How dare you?" Regina asked and got up. "I'm an honest person and I don't want you to get hurt." He answered and she crossed her arms angrily. "You had your chance!" She hissed and he sighed. "I know! And I tried everything to show you that I never made a bet on your behalf! I care for you and you throw yourself at an asshole who doesn't deserve you and just wants to sleep with you!" He snapped and Regina slapped him.

"You are lying!" She shouted at him and he held his cheek. "I'm not! But know what? I don't bother anymore! Be happy with him but don't come to me when he broke your heart!" He answered and grabbed his things. "Fine! Why would I need you anyway?" She screamed back at him. He walked to the door but stopped again. "He told me that he wanted to take your virginity within this week. It's a bet with his friends." Then he left and Regina sat down on her bed. She thought about what he had said and then grabbed her phone. She called Kathryn and sighed relieved when she answered. "Yes?" Kathryn said. "Kathy, Emmet and I had a fight…" Regina blurted out and heard Kathryn's sigh. "About what?" She asked. "Neal…" Regina answered and Kathryn groaned. "What happened?" " Emmet had a jealousy fit…" Regina muttered.

"Understandable." Kathryn answered. "He cares for you." "But he can't start insulting my… boyfriend." Regina hissed. "Neal shouldn't even be your boyfriend! Emmet should be! I can totally understand his reaction to Neal. Neal is an arrogant, selfish idiot who just wants to sleep with you." Kathryn answered and Regina gritted her teeth. "He is not! You all just don't try to get to know him!" Regina said hurt and Kathryn groaned. "And obviously I just annoy you… so why even bothering? Bye." Regina hung up and threw her phone on her desk. She curled up on her bed and thought about everything that had happened.

Emmet walked to his car angrily and bumped into Cora while he bursted through the door. He quickly caught her before she could fall and helped her finding her balance again. "Who are you?" Cora asked surprised and Emmet sighed. "Emmet Swan. Your daughter tutored me." He answered curtly and walked further to his car. "Aren't you the idiot who hurt her?" Cora narrowed her eyes and he turned back to her. "I did nothing. It's not my fault when she believes everything the idiots of my class say. I would like to go home now, so good evening, Mrs. Mills." Emmet said and walked to his car. Cora followed him and trapped him again the car. "You hurt her. I'm not very nice to people who hurt my girl." "I never wanted to! God…I love her!" He blurted out and freed himself.

He sighed. Cora stared at him surprised. "What?" "I love her…the moment I saw her… I just knew that I love her… and she thinks I would have made a bet on her behalf… I'm not such a person anymore but she doesn't want to listen… and now she is with the asshole of the year together who really made a bet with his friends…" He rambled and Cora's eyes widened. "She has a boyfriend?" She asked him and he nodded. "Im going now… I may love her but enough is enough…. I can't watch anymore that she runs in her downfall." Emmet snapped and threw his bag in the car. A paper fell out but he didn't notice it and climbed into the car. He drove off and Cora picked up the paper.

She unfolded it and gasped. It was a drawing of Regina in her dancing clothes. He had portrayed her so beautiful and Cora looked up. She watched how the little yellow bug vanished around a corner and behind her Henry pulled up. He got out and came to her. "Everything alright?" Henry asked her and Cora showed him the paper. "Who did this?" Henry asked and Cora sighed. "Emmet Swan." She answered. "I never knew that he was that good in drawing." Henry said amazed and smiled. "That's truly beautiful." "He loves her and she thinks that he made a bet on her behalf… Did you know that Regina has a boyfriend?" Cora answered and Henry shook his head confused. "Emmet said that it's some weird asshole that has a bet with his friends that he could sleep with Regina within this week." Cora told him and Henry growled.

"We have to tell her." Henry said. "We can't…she will be so angry at us and Emmet… We need to think about something so the bet won't be fulfilled." Cora answered and sighed. They got into the house and discussed a few things how they could prevent it.

The next day Regina ignored everyone except for Neal. She wanted to know if that what Emmet and Kathryn had said was true. He was a bit pushy but was he really doing that to fulfill a bet? She was trapped against a wall when she dared to ask him. "Do you think about sex?" She asked and Neal stopped. "Not yet." Neal answered. "I want to get to know you first… all your traits etc." He told her and Regina smiled. Obviously Emmet was wrong but she still couldn't shrug off the feeling that he was right. Neal never asked about traits of her and was always making out with her. She stopped him and she noticed his annoyed eye roll. She sighed. "What do you know about me?" She asked and he cursed himself for saying things like that. "That you are the most beautiful girl on the whole world." He answered and wanted to kiss her again but she leaned away.

"You don't know anything about me…" She huffed and pushed him away. "I'm sorry. I want to but you are just too irresistible." He told her and she sighed. "I love you." She looked at him surprised and then smiled. She kissed him again and he grinned 'Jackpot!' He thought and Regina smiled into their kiss. He couldn't be such an ass like Emmet and Kathryn were saying. "Tonight is a party at Jeff's. Would you like to come with me?" Neal asked her and she bit her lip nervously. "The last party didn't ended good." She mumbled. "I'm there. I will protect you from idiots like Emmet or Kilian. Don't worry." Neal whispered and Regina nodded. "Okay." She answered and that heard David.

He quickly walked to Emmet who was finally training again. Well 'training' meant for him now punching a punching bag until his hands were bloody. "Emmet! Stop!" David said and pulled him away. "Why? You said that I have to train again. I'm just doing what you've told me!" He snapped and David sighed. "Neal is going through with his plan. He wants to bang her tonight at Jeff's party!" David hissed and Emmet shrugged. "I don't care! She doesn't want me to interfere with her life! I won't! I told her what he wanted to do and that's it! She made it clear that she gives a damn and if she wants to lose her virginity to such an idiot then so be it!" Emmet slurred and David noticed how drunk he was.

"You drink during school?" David asked shocked and Emmet crumpled. "Why can't she love me?" He sobbed and sank to his knees. David sighed and pulled him in a hug. "I don't know, bro…I'm so sorry…" David answered and Emmet wiped his tears away and took a shaky breath. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small teddy with a heart between his paws. "I bought it for her…I… I will give it to her soon…maybe I can finish it then." He sniffled and David smiled softly. "You can put it in her locker." He told him and Emmet nodded. They got up and left the practice room. Emmet put the teddy into Regina's locker and then got escorted home by his brother to sleep.

Regina found the teddy an hour later and smiled softly. She first thought that it would be from Neal but found a note sticking out of the fur and pulled it out. "**I know I had my chance. But you denied me it too…And now you are in love with a guy who doesn't love you. But as long as you are happy that's fine with me. I don't want you to get hurt… **" She looked if in the teddy was another note but otherwise the teddy was empty. She sighed and smiled slightly. Ruby walked over to her and slammed her into a locker. "What the hell are you doing to Emmet?" Ruby hissed and Regina groaned in pain. "What do you mean?" "He is offering you his heart and you crush it like some cold hearted bitch! Just because you believed a guy who never treated you right!" Ruby hissed and let go of her.

"You think your new 'boyfriend' loves you? He just wants to win his bet with Kilian and Jefferson! God dammit!" Ruby hissed and Regina stared at her angrily. "Then so be it! I don't give a fuck anymore! Maybe I should just let it happen so that this freaking topic is finally off the table." Regina snapped and pushed Ruby back. She walked away and sighed saddened. Ruby was the bitch who had the hots for Emmet. Maybe she did this shit to hurt her after she had taken Emmet away. But she was still doubting it.

**TBC...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I think I'm going to add another chapter :) Just remembered something I wanted to write but forgot about it first :D **

After school she went home and readied herself for the party. This time she just slipped out of the house and walked over to Neal's place where Neal took her to the party. He was excited as hell. He would make her drunk and then win his bet. She smiled hesitantly when they got out of his car and walked into the house. She spotted Kathryn talking animated to a brown haired girl before she pulled her in a kiss. Regina stopped and looked at them amazed. She was a bit jealous that Kathryn kissed another girl but she had no good reason. Neal stopped and followed her gaze. "You like that?" He asked her and kissed her neck. "I'm not opposed by it." She answered and he grinned. "God. You are the hottest girl here." He said and she sighed. Kathryn broke apart from the other girl and looked over to Regina. She crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Neal.

Neal led Regina to the bar and offered her a shot. She shook her head and mixed herself the same Emmet had mixed for her and thought about their first kiss. Emmet had been so soft and careful. She sipped a bit while Neal knocked back shot after shot. He leaned close to her and she smelled the alcohol. She was disgusted by it. David walked to them and pulled Regina slightly towards him. He gave her a piece of paper and walked away again. She unfolded it and gasped. It was a picture of the upcoming prom. Emmet had drawn her in a beautiful blue dress. She had a crown on top of her head and danced with someone. But the someone was a faceless person. She turned it around. "**The most beautiful girl is the Queen of my heart.**" She smiled slightly and felt a tear running down her cheek.

She wiped it away and felt how the paper slipped out of her grasp. Neal took it and laughed. "God. Which pussy did that?" He asked and ripped it apart. "The guy who I love." She answered and slapped him. "Congratulations but you are losing your bet, idiot. I'm not a thing or a competition you can bet on. I'm a living person who has feelings and you are disgusting. I can't believe that I fell for your tricks." She snapped and everyone quiet down. They watched them. Regina turned to Kilian. "What does he have to do when he loses the bet?" She asked him and he gulped slightly. She was looking at him so murderously that he didn't want to feel her wrath. "Running on the main street nude." He said and Regina smiled amused.

"Come on, Neal. Undress. You wanted to do that already the whole week." She said and leaned against the bar. She noticed that someone was filming this. "You lost your bet. Now fulfill your end." She said and Neal gulped. He started to undress in front of everyone and they started to chuckle. Kilian and Jefferson were laughing the loudest and she grabbed Kilian by his collar. "You and your dear friend too." She said and Kilian nodded quickly. He feared her slightly. "Why should I do that?" Jefferson asked and Regina smiled deviously. She looked so much like Cora right now. "Because if not we all know that you are a coward. You are just a guy with a big mouth but nothing behind it. And all the 'bitches' you have will suddenly remember that they never slept with you." She said and made quotation marks with her fingers when she said bitches.

He gritted his teeth and she smiled at him sneering. Jefferson growled angrily but started to undress like Kilian and Neal. They covered their dicks when they were nude and Regina chuckled. "Not as big as you always boast about?" She asked and the girls and a lot boys chuckled amused. Kilian lowered his hand and Regina raised an eyebrow. "I thought with your ego it would be bigger." She said and everyone laughed. "And you, Neal, are a complete disappointment. Now run, idiots. End this stupid bet." She said and the three trotted out of the house. Almost everyone followed them except for Kathryn, the brown haired girl, Ruby and David. She gathered the small pieces of papers and sighed. She felt arms around her torso and she was a bit surprised.

It was Kathryn. "Sorry that I was such an idiot." Regina mumbled and hugged her back. "Everyone is allowed to do mistakes. And now get the guy you love back." Kathryn answered and Regina sighed. "He won't like me anymore… He said that I shouldn't come back when I finally realized what stupid mistake I made." Regina said and David groaned. "God, girl! He freaking loves you! He bought you the teddy. He is drawing non-stop pictures of events which never happened with you! He got worse in school and he isn't training anymore. He just thinks about you. So now get your ass over to my house and finally be together with the RIGHT guy." David said and Regina looked slightly perplexed.

She nodded, took her bag and ran out of the house. David, Ruby and Kathryn high fived each other and smiled brightly. "We did it!" Ruby said and David and Kathryn nodded happily. "But what if Emmet really doesn't want anymore?" Belle, the brown haired girl asked. "He wants. Just this afternoon he drew the picture of her Neal ripped into pieces. Don't worry." David said and smiled at her. "How about we get something to eat? I'm starving and can't go home yet." The group smiled and they walked to the diner.

Regina was totally breathless when she arrived at Emmet's house but she didn't cared. She saw that just the yellow bug was standing in the driver way and she tried the door. It swung open and she quickly bolted upstairs. She entered Emmet's room and saw the destruction. Emmet was sitting on his bed, a bottle of vodka in his hand. She left the door open and walked over to him. "Emmet." She said softly and he turned his head to her. "What?" He asked quietly and she sat down next to him. "I love you." She breathed out and kissed him. She took the bottle out of his hand and put it on the table on the nightstand. They broke the kiss and he shook his head. "Don't say things you don't mean." He said and she smiled saddened. "I mean it. I love you. I'm sorry that I was such an idiot and didn't gave you the chance to explain everything. Sorry that I doubted you the whole time. Sorry that I hurt you."

He smiled slightly. "I was a stupid douche…" "Indeed." Emmet said and pulled her on his lap. "Indeed you were." She smirked and he kissed her. "But what is with Neal? Did he-?" "Fucked me? No. David gave me the picture you drew of me at a prom and I realized that I was wrong the whole time. I forced him, Kilian and Jefferson to run naked on the main street. Someone was filming it so you will maybe be able to see it. Or we go now and watch it." She said and he nodded. They got up and Regina looked around. "And what happened here?" She asked. "I got angry and frustrated. I just wanted to destroy something…" He answered and she squeezed his hand. "Come." She said and led him out of the room. He grabbed his car keys and they walked downstairs. "How much did you drink?" "Not much… two or three shots…" He said and Regina smiled.

"I'll drive." She said and took the keys. He chuckled and they got into the car. She drove over to main street and they indeed saw the three boys running over the street. She parked the car in front of the diner and they got out. Emmet walked over to Neal and grabbed him by his hairs. "I told you that you would pay for hurting her. I thought that beating up would be it but I think Regina did a much more amusing thing. Run little pig. Run." He hissed and pushed Neal away. Regina was by his side and took Emmet's hand smiling. They walked to the diner and entered it. "What a nice surprise." David said amused when his stepbrother and Regina entered. Regina blushed and they sat down with them.

"You did a good thing there with Neal and his buddies." Belle said and the others nodded. "They surely will leave you alone now." "They terrorized me much too long." Regina answered and Emmet sighed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you earlier." He whispered and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled softly. "It's alright now." She told him and the rest of them rolled their eyes amused. They ate and David went home with Ruby for the night which wasn't bad for either of them. Regina and Emmet drove back to his house. They went into the kitchen and drank a bit coffee. "You never drank coffee?" Emmet asked surprised and Regina shook her head. "No good reason." She answered and smiled. He grinned and pointed at a cupboard. "Tomorrow I will show you how good cocoa tastes." Emmet said and put his mug away.

He walked over to her and she smiled happily. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her slowly closer. She put the mug away and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed softly. "You want to watch a movie?" He asked her and she studied him. "I think of something better." Regina said and he gasped. "You really want to?" He asked her and she nodded. "Everyone is so after it and I think I know who the perfect person is who can have it." She told him and he lifted her up. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I will be as soft as possible." He said softly and she nodded. "I know." She answered and he carried her upstairs.

**TBC...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter is M rated.**

**fucking shit... Laptop screen broken. Long live phones:)**

They entered the room and Emmet put Regina down while cleaned the room up quickly. Regina realized that he gave her the time for her little ritual and she smiled lovingly. She opened and closed the door before she walked towards him again. He kissed her lovingly. "I love your ticks." He whispered and she smiled. "I love you." She answered and he pulled her closer. "And I love you." He whispered and lifted her up again. They laid down on the bed and she kissed him contently. "You should dress much more often like this." He said and ran his hand over her naked leg. "Maybe I have a reason now." She answered and tugged at his shirt. He pulled it over his head and she ran her hand over his chest. Her eyes darkened lustfully and he smiled. "You like what you see?" He purred and she bit her lip seductively.

She nodded and he smiled. He got up and unbuckled his belt. She watched him and felt how a pang of arousal shot through her body. Emmet kicked his jeans away and crawled back on top of her. She sat up and he unzipped her dress. They shifted a bit and took off her dress. His eyes roamed over her body and he licked his lips. "God, you are so sexy." He breathed out and she grinned. "You don't look that bad yourself." She answered and they laid down again. He peppered her chest with light kisses and caressed her sides and legs with his hands. He crawled back up and kissed her lips again. She arched up and his hand slipped underneath her and unclasped her bra. He took it off with his teeth and she moaned.

He cupped a breast softly and fondled it. She gasped and arched more into his body. Emmet took the nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. She grabbed his head and pressed him tighter against her while his free hand held her closely against him. "You or me first?" He asked and she shrugged. He tugged on her panties and she lifted her hips so that he could slide them off. She bit her lip nervously and he smiled softly. "Beautiful." He breathed out and nestled himself between her legs. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on her stomach. He winked at Regina and licked her slit. She gasped and he smiled. He pried apart her outer lips and started licking her more urgently. He hummed contently and Regina gripped a pillow tightly.

Her lips parted for a small gasp and he chuckled. He paid a bit attention to her clit and she moaned. "Emmet." He crawled up and she felt his covered bulge pressing against her leg. She tugged at his shorts and he quickly got out of the bed. He returned with a towel and a few condoms. She looked a bit confused at the towel and he smiled. "Not easy to explain why I have blood stains in my bed." He said and she giggled. She moved a bit away and he put the towel on the bed. He took off his pants and kneeled on the bed. She watched him putting on a condom and smiled lovingly. "You are sure?" He asked her and caressed her legs. She nodded with a shaky breath and he leaned over her.

"It will hurt in the beginning but afterwards it will feel nice." He assured her and kissed her softly. "I trust you." She answered and he nodded. He positioned himself against her entrance and then slowly pushed into her. He met her hymen and she took a deep breath before he pushed through it and broke it. "Fuck…that hurts like a bitch…" She hissed and he chuckled slightly. "Sorry." He answered and she kissed him softly. He pulled out a bit and thrusted back into her. She moaned and smiled. He made love to her and she enjoyed every minute of it. She knew that she had chosen the right person.

He got a bit faster and she felt how she neared an orgasm. He was nearing one too and grunted slightly. "Fuck…you are so nicely tight…" He moaned and she nipped on his throat. She chuckled and dug her nails in his back. He hissed and then gasped. He felt himself cumming. He rubbed her clit and she came too. They panted and he laid down on her with a cheeky grin. She smiled softly and kissed him lovingly. "That was amazing." He said and she blushed. "Really?" She asked and he nodded. "The best I've ever had. You know why?" He answered and she shook her head. "Because it was with the person I love." She smiled and kissed him again. "Shower?" He asked and she nodded. They got up and he got rid of the condom and took the towel with them. She looked at it slightly disgusted.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "You are so cute." He said and she grinned. "I want this refreshing shower you once told me about." She answered and he grinned. They walked into the bathroom and he cleaned the towel quickly before he joined Regina underneath the shower. They didn't do anything sexual. They were just standing there in a tight embrace enjoining the presence of the other person. He kissed her softly after they stepped out of the embrace and then they quickly washed themselves. Afterwards they stepped out of the shower and dried themselves. They walked back into his room and while she closed the door he got them something to wear. He gave her his football jersey which she put on and chuckled. "That's all I get?" She asked and he wrapped his arms around her grinning.

"Yep. You look so hot in it." He said and she slipped in her panties. He got in new shorts and they laid down on the bed and cuddled. "Was it like you wanted it to be?" He asked her and she nodded. "Even better." She answered and took his hand. "Your parents know where you are?" He asked her and she looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked and he leaned over her and grabbed her phone which he gave to her. She saw the missed calls and an incoming call. "Fuck…" She mumbled and answered. "Hi, Mom…" She started and Emmet muffled his laughter. "_Where the hell are you?_" Cora asked her angrily and Regina sighed. "I'm with Emmet." She answered and heard the shocked gasp of her mother.

"_What the hell are you thinking? I'm coming! Where are you?_" Cora said and Regina sighed. "No, mother. I'm save." "_Save? You are not save as long as you are together with a guy who just wants to sleep with you!_" Cora rambled and Regina looked at Emmet pointedly who bit his lip and shrugged apologetic. "I broke up with that guy tonight and made sure that he and his friends never make a bet on me or any other girl's behalf, Mom. Emmet and I were just finishing a project and I wanted to crash over here." Regina answered and heard Cora's huff. "_You sure it's save?_" Cora asked and Regina smiled. "More than save. He is not like the others, Mom. I promise." "_Isn't he the one who can draw very good?_" Cora asked and the they looked at each other surprised. "Yes, he is." She answered and Cora sighed relieved.

"_Oh…okay…uh… See you tomorrow._" Cora said and Regina was beyond shocked. "Are you alright, Mom?" She asked and Cora cleared her throat. "_Yes. Have a good night, Love you._" She mumbled. "You too, Mom. Love you too." Regina answered and they hung up. "She was pretty weird." "Understatement of the year." Emmet said and got smacked against the arm by her. "I love you." She whispered and he smiled. "I love you too." He answered and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they woke up together and smiled softly. Emmet's stomach growled and Regina chuckled. "How about I make us some food and you…uh…" "Draw." He answered and they got up. He took a pencil and a paper with him and followed her downstairs. He gave her the ingredients for the food and then sat down at the kitchen island and drew her. "I need to go on the toilet. I'll be back in a few." He said and got up. Regina nodded and continued cooking. She didn't hear the front door opening and was a bit surprised when suddenly a lighter voice spoke to her. "Mom? Dad? Who is this?" A little 8 year old boy said and Regina turned around shocked. Martin and Ruth Swan were standing behind their youngest son and stared at Regina surprised.

Emmet rushed into the kitchen and was by Regina's side. "Mom. Dad… already back?" He asked surprised and his parents looked at him expectingly. "That is my girlfriend Regina." He introduced Regina who waved slightly. "As in Regina Mills?" Martin asked and the two of them nodded. "The girl who hurt my son." Ruth growled and Emmet stepped in front of her. "She was right. She was tricked into believing that I didn't cared about her. And she got tricked into a loveless relationship… It was her first time." "So detailed is not necessary." Martin commented. "God, Dad! No! She never had a boyfriend before. It was new for her." "Still." Ruth muttered and Regina sighed.

"I have problems in interacting with people. I have ticks…it doesn't excuse my bad behavior but it makes it much harder for me to trust and to believe. I had a pretty fucked up life and Emmet has a certain reputation… I don't believe that popular people can be complete saints and that's why I distrusted Emmet… and because Kilian is popular for treating girls like… property and not humans. I couldn't believe that a nice person could be friends with such a…moron…" Regina explained and hugged her body.

Emmet looked at her lovingly and Regina smiled softly before she remembered the food and turned to the stove. She quickly got the pan off the stove and put the food on plates. She started cleaning up the pan when Emmet stopped her. "Eat first. We still can clean this up afterwards." He told her but she shook her head. She was nervous and that led mostly to urgently cleaning up things. His parents watched them interacting and saw that Regina really didn't wanted to hurt Emmet. She had her problems and Emmet respected them but they could get a bit tough.

He covered her hands with his own and together they cleaned up the pan. Liam walked over to them and tugged on Regina's jersey. She turned her head to him and smiled softly. She dried her hands with a towel which she gave to Emmet and kneeled down to Liam. "Hi, I'm Regina." She said and Liam smiled. "I'm Liam." "Hello, Liam. Nice to meet you. I've heard a few things about you." She said and tipped his nose. He giggled and blushed. "Really? What things?" He asked and she smiled. "That you like watching your brother when he draws for example." She answered and he grinned. "I can draw too… Emmet always says that I'm almost a young man and that if I keep working on my drawings I can be as good as he is when I'm old enough." Liam stated proudly and Regina smiled.

"Really? How old are you?" She asked and he grinned. "I'm 8 almost 9." "Then you are definitely already a young man. Not much longer and you will be a master artist." She said and Liam looked slightly skeptically. "You think so?" He asked and Regina nodded. "The more you train something the better you get in it." She told him and he thought about it before he nodded slowly. "I think you are right." He said and the adults chuckled. "Which superhero is your favorite?" Liam asked and Regina grinned. "That's an easy question. Iron Man." He squealed happily. "You have to keep her, Em. She is the coolest girl you ever brought home." Liam said, oblivious to the statement he just set.

Regina chuckled. "Thank you." She said and ruffled his hair. He hugged her quickly before he bolted to his own room. Regina got up again and Emmet offered her a plate which she accepted with a soft kiss. "If you want I could make a few more for you." Regina offered Emmet's parents who shook their heads. "No, thank you. We already ate in the diner." Martin said and Emmet grinned. "Would you mind going away?" He asked them and Martin nodded. Ruth studied Regina. Her legs were bony but like the rest of her body toned. Emmet's shirt hung loosely around her body and her arms were as bony as her legs. She watched how Regina ran a hand through Emmet's hair and tousled it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. They were laughing carefree and Ruth smiled slightly. Maybe Regina made a mistake but she made Emmet happy and she couldn't be against that.

**TBC...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**:-D let's embarrass teenager:)**

David entered the house and came to Ruth. He peered into the kitchen and smiled brightly. "I knew it." He said and the couple turned around. "Really?" Regina asked playfully with a raised eyebrow and then gasped when Emmet had lifted her up. "I'm Emmet's brother. I know everything." David said grinning and walked over to her. Emmet let her down and David hugged her tightly. She hugged him back surprised. "You know that I kick your ass when you hurt him? Even if you are a girl." David told Regina who nodded. "Thanks for bringing us together." She just answered quietly and he chuckled.

They parted and Emmet wrapped his arms around Regina's waist again. "So, Emmet. Will I finally see you at the training again?" David asked and Emmet nodded. "Yes. I have every reason to do so again." He answered and Regina smiled slightly. She had never seen him playing or training but she wanted to. David grabbed Emmet's plate and walked to the stairs. "That's my food!" Emmet pouted and David chuckled. "You still have your girlfriend." David answered and walked upstairs. Emmet smirked and Regina giggled. They ate and then went up too. "How do you think will your parents react?" Emmet asked when they changed into normal clothes. "I don't know when I'm honest. My mother reacted weird yesterday at the phone." She answered and turned away from Emmet so that he could zip her. "I like it rather unzipped." He said and kissed her neck. She grinned.

"Come, my parents shouldn't think that much about my activities outside their house." She told him and slipped in her shoes. He took her bag and intertwined their hands. They left the house and walked to his car. He opened the passenger door for Regina who got in with an amused smile and Emmet closed the door behind her again. He got in the car himself and they drove over to Regina's house. "If I can be honest… I'm slightly scared." Emmet said and Regina smiled. "Me too. But it will be alright. Hopefully." She answered and he smiled. He pulled into the parking lot and they got out of his car again. Emmet gulped. He had met Cora just yesterday and she was pretty… scary. Regina took his hand and tugged him to the porch.

Cora and Henry were sitting in the living room watching a action movie when the two entered the house. "Mom? Dad?" Regina called into the house. "In the living room, honey." Henry called back and Regina led Emmet to the room. Her parents turned their heads to her and sat up surprised when they saw Emmet. They noticed the joined hands and Henry smiled knowingly. Cora raised an eyebrow. "If my daughter is pregnant you are definitely in shit." She said to him and Emmet opened his mouth speechless. "Mom!" Regina said warningly and squeezed Emmet's hand.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Swan. A child is the last thing I want right now." Emmet said and smiled softly at Regina. "Even though I would do my best if there would be one." "What are you even wearing, Regina?" Cora asked and Regina sighed. "A dress." She answered and Cora raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted me to dress more … womanly…" She answered and Henry and Emmet chuckled quietly. "We are just here so that I can change and then we were going to go to Emmet's training." Regina said and Henry nodded. Emmet wanted to follow her but Cora cleared her throat. "I guess I'm just waiting here." He said and Regina smiled apologetic. She kissed him quickly before she ran upstairs.

"Sit down, boy." Henry said and Emmet hesitantly sat down on the armchair. He was nervous. "So… you finally convinced her." Cora said and he looked up. "Luckily. Neal was such an asshole." Emmet answered and both gasped. "Neal? As in Neal Cassidy?" Henry asked and Emmet nodded. "He, Jones and Jefferson made a bet…" "We know." Henry said and Emmet nodded slowly. "Thanks for protecting her." Cora said quietly and Emmet looked up surprised. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to her." Emmet answered and Regina entered the room again. She sat down on the armrest. She kissed him softly and blushed when she realized that her parents had watched her.

"When will you be back?" Henry asked. "Well, my training ends at 6 and I thought we could grab something to eat before we come back." Emmet replied and bit his lip nervously. Henry looked to Cora who nodded. "Just try to be back at 10." She answered and Emmet nodded. They got up and Emmet took Regina's hand again. He smiled lovingly at her and Cora knew that Emmet wasn't trying to hurt their daughter. He was utterly in love with her. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Swan. Good day." Emmet said and nodded politely. Regina waved her parents with a giddy smile and followed Emmet. "When does your training start?" She asked him when they left the house. "In three hours. We could meet up with the others in the diner before we go." He told her and she nodded.

They drove to the diner and entered it hands holding. There were many footballers and a few girls. The diner went quiet and looked over to them. Regina gripped Emmet's hand tighter and the others started smiling. They started clapping and Emmet chuckled. He pulled Regina to empty seats and they sat down. Graham and Robin slid into the other seats and smiled at them. "We saw what you made Neal and his companions do. Pretty impressive for being that small." Graham said with a cheeky grin and Regina chuckled. She was suddenly engulfed in a bone crashing hug and thrown into Emmet. She just saw blonde head and then laughed. "Kathryn!" "Regina!" Kathryn answered laughing and sat down on Regina's now empty spot.

Emmet grinned and kissed Regina's head before he moved a bit so that they could sit all. "How was your evening?" Regina asked and Kathryn grinned. "Good, good. But yours is far more interesting than mine. Tell me." Kathryn answered and Regina shook her head amused. "Ooohh, that kinky?" "Kathryn!" Regina hissed with a bright smile and a huge blush. "I'm going to kidnap your girlfriend until training." Kathryn told Emmet and pulled Regina out of the booth and towards the door. Regina giggled and waved Emmet who just shook his head chuckling. He waved back and then flagged down a waitress.

Regina and Kathryn walked to the park. "Hotdog?" Kathryn asked and Regina nodded. "So. Spit it out. What happened last night?" "You won't tell anyone?" Regina asked and Kathryn sighed. "Why would I do that? But anyway, everyone will know about it at the end of the day. Even without me saying something. God, you are already walking different." Kathryn answered and Regina raised an eyebrow. "It could also be that I'm just happy that I have a boyfriend." Regina said and Kathryn shook her head. "We all saw how you were when you were with Neal. You were completely different than now. And now tell me. Did you like it?" Kathryn told her. "Yes." Regina answered and blushed.

"Can I ask you something?" Regina said and Kathryn nodded. "Did he ever tell someone that she was his best?" Kathryn shook her head. "No. I would've heard about it. He never seemed…content… satisfied yes but just not really content…" Kathryn answered. "Why?" "Uh…just asking." Regina lied quickly and Kathryn laughed. "You are a terrible liar. But I'm impressed. You were his best and it was your first time. Even if you don't want to know it he slept with a few girls more than one time and you are the best after one night." "Could we stop speaking about him like he is a manly whore?" Regina asked and Kathryn nodded. "Sorry." She answered.

After they talked a bit more they walked to the trainings ground and sat down on a bench near the field. Emmet and his team were already on the field and warmed up. A few girls came over to Regina and Kathryn and sat down with them. Ruby and Belle were with the group. Belle straddled Kathryn and kissed her. Regina was a bit surprised but just smiled amused and scooted over so that Ruby could sit down next to her. "Hey." Regina greeted Ruby who kissed her cheek and then looked to the field. "What do you think about David?" Ruby asked and Regina shrugged.

"He is nice." Regina answered and Ruby rolled her eyes slightly. "Appearance?" "He is looking good but I'm not the one who can judge 'bout that." Regina answered and gasped shocked when she saw how someone tackled Emmet to the ground. "Relax, girl. That'll happen for a few hours now." Nova, the school's good heart , told her and Regina turned her head. "I know… I still was a bit surprised." She answered and Nova smiled. "My boyfriend Leroy was the one tackling him. Good thing. He doesn't dare to hurt other people. Much too nice for it." Nova said and Regina thought about it. "Leroy as in Grumpy?" She asked and Nova nodded. The girls around her chuckled.

"He has a big mouth but nothing behind it." Wendy, the school's gossip girl, commented and Nova huffed. "He maybe is threatening a lot but he does that to protect me. At least I have a boyfriend who loves me instead just a fuck friend like you have." Nova growled and Regina turned around. "Girls! Stop that! It doesn't matter. You love him, you don't think good of him and that's it. Have a fist fight or something but otherwise shut up. No one cares as long as they get along with each other." Regina said and they all stared her. "Fine… sorry, Nova." Wendy said and Nova nodded. "I'm sorry too." She answered and Regina turned back to the field.

Emmet was jogging towards her and she smiled. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. He came to an halt in front of her and she got up. "Everything alright?" Emmet whispered into her ear after he kissed her softly and Regina nodded. "A few misunderstandings between them but otherwise…" She answered and he chuckled. He leaned down to kiss her again and she sighed contently. "How many people already know about last night?" She asked him and he blushed. "And I thought Kathryn was exaggerating." "Nope. She knows that pretty good. It's like a superpower of her." He told her and she chuckled. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her flush against himself.

"And what is your superpower?" She asked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can detect lies." He answered and she smirked. "So I will never be able to get away with a lie?" She asked and he shook his head. "Although I hope that we don't have to lie to each other except we have to cover surprise parties or other top secret things." He answered and kissed her again. His hand traveled to her ass and squeezed it. She squeaked slightly and pushed herself further against him. "Emmet!" She said surprised and he laughed. "Emmet! Stop cuddling you girlfriend and get your ass over here! You need more training!" David called and Emmet sighed.

"I love you." Emmet said and Regina smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him and he reluctantly let her go. "And now go kick some asses." She winked and he grinned. "As you wish." He told her and jogged back to his team. She sat down and bit her lip to hide her huge grin. Kathryn and Ruby chuckled and Regina elbowed both in the stomach. They groaned and Regina chuckled. "Did you know that he can draw pretty good?" Regina asked Kathryn who nodded. "I heard from David that Emmet drew you a lot the last few weeks. What did he draw?" Kathryn answered and Regina shrugged. "I just saw the last picture. He drew me in a prom dress with a guy dancing although the guy hadn't had a face… but Neal that bastard ripped it apart."

"Well. It gave you the strength to kick Neal's ass." Kathryn commented and Regina grinned. "Who made a video?" She asked and Kathryn chuckled. "Who didn't? You want it?" Regina nodded. "I want to show it Emmet. He missed it after all." She told Kathryn who nodded. "Will send as soon as I'm home and have better internet access." Regina grinned and they continued watching them.

**TBC...?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**M rated**

After training Emmet and his team quickly went showering and then came to the girls refreshed. Emmet wrapped his arms around Regina's thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around him directly and clung at him. "Now you are taller than me." He said and she laughed.

"And I like the view." He added and looked pointedly at her cleavage. She tousled his hair and grinned. "Where are you carrying me?" She asked him when he didn't follow the group. "Well, I told your parents we would eat a bite. I didn't say what we would eat." He answered and she gasped. "You could have asked me at least." She said and he chuckled. "I wanted to take you out. What were you thinking?" Emmet answered innocently and Regina smiled. "Where do you want to take me?" She asked and he put her down. They were standing next to his car. "It's no fun if you know." He said and trapped her against the car. He kissed her and her hands slipped under his shirt and she ran her them up his torso.

"Although I wouldn't complain about my earlier thought." She said and he chuckled. "Me neither but I still have something else in my mind." "I'm curious." She said and he opened the car door. She got in and he quickly rounded the car and climbed in too. They drove off and into the forest. "You don't want to bury me, do you?" She asked and he laughed. "No. Shush. You destroy my surprise." He answered and took her hand. She grinned and soon they pulled up. They got out and walked further into the growing darkness until they reached a clearing with an open side down a rocky slope. A picnic blanket and basket were near the slope and two flares to enlighten the clearing.

She gasped and looked to Emmet who smiled softly. "You like it?" He asked and Regina nodded. David walked over to them and Regina cried out surprised and was pressed against Emmet's side. The two chuckled and Regina smacked Emmet's stomach. "That was mean." She said and they smiled. David halted in front of them. "I'm going now. Just don't forget that you have to go at 9 so that you are punctual." David told them and they nodded. "Thanks, bro." Emmet said and bumped their fists. He led Regina to the slope and heard her amazed gasp. "You can see the whole town from here.." She said and he nodded. "I thought that would be fitting for a first date." He told her and she smiled.

"It is amazing." She said and leaned against him. "Is that my house?" She looked at a huge white house which stood among smaller family houses. "Wait." Emmet said and took the field glasses David had packed for him. He gave it to Regina who looked through it and smiled before it faded and she turned away disgusted. "What?" Emmet asked and Regina shook her head. "I just saw my parents…" She mumbled and he realized why she was so disgusted. "Eeww." He answered and she nodded. "It's funny if you think about it. You don't want that your parents have a sex life but if they hadn't you wouldn't be here." Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes. But still. That dampened my mood a bit…" She answered and he bit his lip.

"We can't let that happen." He said and kissed her heatedly. She gasped and pressed herself further against him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped an arm tightly around her and his other hand grabbed her hair. She moaned and he lowered themselves on the blanket. "We have to stop if we want to eat." Emmet said and Regina pouted. "Fine." She answered and they sat up. He sat down next to her and opened the picnic basket. "Well, we have…. Cheese. Sandwiches. Apples. Grapes." He told her and she smiled.

She picked an apple and laid down. He quickly took a cheese string and a few grapes before he laid down too so that Regina could lay her head on his stomach. She sighed contently and they looked up into the sky. "I want to buy you a star." Emmet said and Regina lifted her hand to intertwined it with his. She looked up to him and smiled. "You are enough for me." She told him and he smiled. "And you for me but I still want to buy a star for you." He said and tried to get up but she stopped him. "What do you want?" "Cheese." He told her and she pulled a few strings out of the basket. She gave him them and he smiled.

They ate a bit more and then sat up. Emmet sat down behind Regina and she leaned into him. "It's so beautiful here." She whispered and he nodded. She turned her head and kissed him before he turned completely around and straddled him. He smiled softly and laid back down. She leaned over him and felt how her dress inched up. Emmet's hands were directly on the new exposed skin and she moaned quietly. "What time is it?" She asked suddenly and Emmet huffed. He pulled out his phone and smiled. "Just 7." He answered and Regina nodded. "You think 2 hours will be enough?" She asked and he nodded.

"I maybe am young but I'm not that trained in holding myself back THAT long." He said and she chuckled. She sat a bit back and unbuckled his belt. He lifted his hips and she tugged the pants down. She was nervous as hell. She hadn't touched _it_ with her hands. "You…we had… oral sex yesterday, didn't we?" She asked and he nodded. "At least I went down on you." He answered and smiled when she hesitantly cupped his still with shorts covered crotch. "Just go on. There is not much you can do wrong." He assured her and she took a shaky breath.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the trust they held. "I love you." He said and she leaned over and kissed him. He placed her next to him and quickly got rid of his pants, shorts and shoes before he softly pulled her on his thighs again. He took her hand and guided it to his cock. She gasped when they touched it and he chuckled. "It… feels weird… not unpleasant but a bit weird." She told him and he grinned. He moved their hands up and down. She smiled amazed and he let go of her hand. She jerked him off and he started to moan. "Regina…" He moaned and she smiled. "Can I…" She asked hesitantly and bit her lip nervously.

"Just if you want to." He answered and cupped her cheek. She turned her head slightly and kissed his hand. "Yes. I just never…but that implies the word first time…" She rambled and he chuckled. She leaned down and hesitantly took it in her mouth. He gasped and then moaned louder. "Oh god, Regina…" He said and Regina quickly sat up again. "Did I…?" "You did nothing bad. I liked it." He told her and she blushed. She returned to her work and he moaned happily. He hesitantly thrusted up into her mouth. She bopped her head up and down trying to fit as much as possible. Soon he came and she didn't know what to do with the sperm.

"You can spit it out or swallow it." He told her and she spit it out. He smiled softly. "I'm sorry but I… I just… couldn't convince myself to do so…" She mumbled and he kissed her. She was surprised that he still kissed her after she had his cum in her mouth. "It's alright. I'm not angry or anything. Do what you are comfortable with." He told her and she smiled. "And now to you." He flipped her on her back and kissed her. She shook her head and turned their positions again. He gasped and she chuckled. She jerked him off again until he got hard again and he realized what she wanted. "Little second." He said and grabbed his jeans. She got rid of her panties and straddled him again while he put on his condom.

He helped her sorting it out and then she lowered herself down. Both moaned happily and he kissed her throat. He led her moves with his hands and they both sighed contently. "Emmet…" She moaned and he smiled. "I love you." He told her and she kissed him. They moved faster and Regina let herself go with a quiet gasp. He needed a few more thrusts before he came too and he slipped out. She laid down on her back and panted contently. He kissed her before he took off his condom. He looked around and sighed. "Guess we have to bury our countless possible children." He said and she chuckled. He dressed and then buried the condom underneath a rock. He looked at his phone and sighed. "We have to go." He told her and she sighed too.

They carried the picnic things to his car and put them in before they got in themselves and Emmet drove over to her home. She brushed her hair with Emmet's comb he always had in his car. "Presentable enough that they won't know?" She asked and he looked over to her amused. "Yes." He answered and soon they arrived. They got out and Emmet led her to the porch. Regina was just pulling out her keys when the door opened. Cora was standing in front of them and looked at them skeptically. "Good evening, Mrs. Mills." Emmet said and looked at his phone. It was exactly 10pm. "We are punctual." He told her and Regina chuckled. "That you are. But I thought you would be here 3 hours earlier. You wanted to grab a bite at the dinner but you obviously didn't. Widow Lucas informed me about it." Cora said and Regina blushed.

"Mom. Really?" Regina asked embarrassed and Cora looked at her pointedly. "I assure you, Mrs. Mills, that your daughter was the whole time perfectly safe. I took her out for a… date." Emmet told her and Cora raised an eyebrow. "Where to?" She asked and he looked to Regina with a dreamy smile. "A small picnic at the rocky slope." He answered and Cora grabbed his collar. "She could have get hurt." She hissed and he looked away. "I promised you, Mrs. Mills, that I would protect Regina. She was far enough away. She was never in real danger." Emmet answered and suddenly was released. "Cora honey. Leave the poor guy alone. You can't keep Regina hidden for forever." Henry told his wife and pulled her away from Emmet.

Cora huffed and stalked into the kitchen. "Mom, wait!" Regina said and kissed Emmet quickly before she bolted after her mother. "I'm sorry for that." Henry told Emmet. "Come in." Henry led Emmet to his study. They sat down and Emmet fidget nervously with his hands. "How old are you?" Henry asked and walked to a drawer. "20, Sir." "Than this won't be bad and call me Henry please. At least when we are not in school." Henry said amused and held a tumbler with cider to him. Emmet took it and smiled. "Your own?" Emmet asked and Henry smiled. "My wife makes it with the apples she grows herself. The best apples in the whole town if I can say so." Henry answered and sat down.

"You two slept with each other, didn't you?" Emmet almost choked at his drink and blushed. "I…" "It's alright if she wanted it. The thought may be a bit weird but I can't deny Regina her life." He told Emmet who nodded. "I'm never doing things without the consent of others, Mr… Henry." He answered and took another sip of the cider. "It's really good." He lifted his tumbler slightly. "Charming." A female voice said and Emmet turned his head to the door. Cora and Regina were standing in the door frame and he blushed slightly. Regina walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Henry. You let underaged people drink alcohol?" Cora asked her husband and sat down next to him. "He is 20. He will survive it. In Germany he could already drink." Henry answered and Cora sighed.

"We are in America not in Germany." Cora hissed and Henry sighed. "Well, he has to stay then. We can't let him drive home drunk." Henry said and winked secretly at Emmet and Regina who looked at him surprised and amused. Cora was a bit displeased. It wasn't that she didn't like Emmet. She was liking him actually. She just disliked that he would take Regina away from them and they had fought hard to get Regina. "What do you plan to do after school?" Cora asked Emmet and he smiled. "I wanted to go on a Police academy. If I keep up with my good work in school I get a recommendation letter." Emmet told her and squeezed Regina's hand when she slipped it into his.

"You want to be like your stepfather." Cora stated and Emmet nodded. "I want to keep people safe. I want to protect them. As Deputy or even as a Sheriff someday I can do that." Emmet explained and Cora looked pleased with that answer. "Regina applied for Harvard." Cora said and Emmet looked surprised at Regina who nodded nervously. "What do you want to learn?" He asked her and she blushed. "I want to be a teacher…" She mumbled and he smiled. "The academy is around there." He told her and she smiled happily. "I rather wanted her to study politics but who am I that I can deny her that wish." Cora said and Regina smiled. "I'm too shy for politics, mom. Or rather too nice." Regina said and Emmet chuckled.

Regina laid her head on Emmet's shoulder and they smiled. Henry got up. "I think it's time for us to go to bed." He said and they nodded. Regina took Emmet's hand and led him to the stairs. Cora wanted to stop them but Henry held her back. "Remember the times where we had to sneak around? Where we couldn't live our lives like we wanted to? Don't make their lives as hard as our was." He told her and Cora sighed. "I hate it when you are right." She said and led him to their own bedroom. "And they already had sex anyway, so we can't protect her of that anymore." "They had WHAT?" Cora asked loudly and stormed up the stairs. She bursted into the room and saw two perplexed looking teenagers.

Emmet had quickly gotten his sport clothes and had changed into his sport pants and now looked slightly confused. "I swear to god if she is really pregnant…. how could you even?" Cora shouted at Emmet and grabbed him by his collar. For being smaller than him she had immense strength. "Mom! I wanted it! He didn't even suggested it. That was ME!" Regina said and then blushed. Henry stepped into the room and sighed. "What did I tell you, Cora? Just a few minutes ago." He asked her and she reluctantly let go of Emmet. "She is growing up, honey. And as adult she will be definitely even more active." "God… you are talking about MY …" Regina couldn't even finish her sentence without being embarrassed.

Emmet sighed and walked over to his pants. Regina thought he wanted to grab them and go but he just pulled out the few condoms he had left and pushed them into Cora's hands. "If you are really doubting me then count and check them. I'm responsible and would never be stupid enough to impregnate a 16 year old girl who has her whole life still in front of her. Like I said. A child is the last thing I want right now even though I would give my best to raise it if there would be one. And you can trust your daughter. Do you really think she would like to be around me if I would force her to things? She likes me already more than Neal because ME she introduced to you. She didn't do that with Neal. You can ask EVERYONE what kind of person I am and EVERYONE will tell you that I'm a nice guy who treats women like queens and tries to make everyone happy." He snapped and Cora smiled.

He could get protective when he needed to be. He stepped back to Regina. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his chest. He held her and kissed her head. Cora backed away and Henry smiled apologetic. "Sorry, Emmet. I'm not that skeptic." He told him and Emmet smiled. "She is just protective." Emmet told him and Henry nodded. "I wish you a goodnight. And no activities. I don't want to be a grandparent yet and you can't avoid it this time." Henry told them and Regina looked at him pointedly. Henry smirked and closed the door behind him before he walked to his own bedroom and sat down next to Cora. "What was that?" He asked her and she sighed. "A test." Cora told him and studied the condoms.

"To test what?" He asked and she smiled. "If he has the balls to go against me." She answered and gave him a condom. "What's with this?" Henry asked and studied it too. "Holy sh… One lucky girl." He said and Cora nodded. "And there are two missing. I'm glad that he IS that responsible. She couldn't have done better. The only thing that bothers me is that he is already 20 but well, you are 7 years older than me. I can't judge them." Cora said and kissed him. He placed the condoms on the nightstand and then crawled on top of Cora.

"Sorry about that." Regina said and Emmet chuckled. "It's alright. She just wants to protect you." He answered and kissed her longingly. "Let's go to bed." She said and he nodded. "Luckily tomorrow is Sunday." He answered and they slipped underneath the covers and he spooned her softly.

**TBC...? Or did the last chapters traumatized you? No response anymore:-/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Henry entered Regina's room the next morning and smiled amused when he saw that she was laying on Emmet almost completely. Cora peered over his shoulder and smiled too. "They look cute together." She whispered and hugged him from behind. Her body only covered with a towel and her skin wet from the earlier taken shower. "Yeah, don't they?" He answered and kissed her. He closed the door and lifted up Cora. "Henry!" Cora squeaked when he lifted her up laughing and carried her in their bedroom. "I love you." He whispered and laid her down on their bed. She cupped his cheeks. "I love you too." Cora told him and they kissed softly. "They are going to wake up soon. So I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm going to make breakfast." He said and she huffed.

"Fine. Make breakfast for them." She pouted and he chuckled. "I will take you out tonight." He whispered and got up. "If not you are sleeping on the couch for the week." She answered and he smiled. "It will be the best date we ever had." He promised her and left the bedroom. Cora quickly dressed and then knocked loudly at Regina's door. She opened the door and smiled when the two still were out cold. She walked into the bathroom and came back with a bucket of cold water. She knew that she had to dry the sheets after this stunt but it was just too tempting. She entered the room and poured the water over both of them.

They sat up shocked and looked at Cora. "Good morning." She said cheerful and earned two glares. "Henry is making breakfast. So get up and come down." With that she left the room and the teenagers looked at each other. "Sorry. She has her moments where she is pure evil." Regina told him and yawned. He kissed her and they got up. Regina lent him a toothbrush and they smiled. "I could get used to it." He mumbled. When they had brushed their teeth they got into dry clothes and walked downstairs. They stopped in the door frame to the kitchen and watched what happened.

Cora had wrapped her arms around Henry from behind and her head on his shoulder. They were talking and laughing together and Emmet and Regina smiled at this. Emmet had never seen his principal nor the mayor that relaxed and in love with each other. "Are they always like this?" He whispered and she nodded. He smiled. "You think we can be that in 30 years too?" "If you want to." She answered and kissed him softly before she crept up to her mother and grabbed her hips harshly. Cora shrieked surprised and turned around to a laughing Regina.

Henry chuckled and brought the food to the table. Emmet helped him and they smiled at each other. They sat down together and ate. "How did you two met?" Regina asked and Cora smiled softly. "Well… it was a bit complicated." Cora said and Henry chuckled.

"I was 17 years old when I met Henry for the first time. We had met during spring vacation. I had bumped into him and brought us both down on earth, right into a puddle. It was love on first sight but Henry was engaged to another woman who he just had visited. Well the shock was big when I found out after the vacation that he would be my maths teacher and I tried as much as possible to stay away from him. But he being him had other things in mind and started to let me stay after lesson because he had 'important' things to discuss." She explained and Henry chuckled. "You were her teacher, Dad?" Regina asked shocked and Henry nodded.

"Yeah. I felt drawn to her. My parents wanted me to marry Eva Blanchard and I couldn't really do anything against it except I find someone who would marry Eva who was wealthier than my family. I had a bad reputation back then… like Neal I think… I was a womanizer. I had the looks back than." He told them and the couple chuckled. "Really. Wait somewhere should be a picture of Cora and me when we were in your age." He stood up and walked into the living room.

"He wasn't as bad as you may think now. He just liked to flirt with women. _What he hopefully doesn't like anymore._ _At least not with other women._ " Cora said loudly and they heard Henry's chuckling. "Never, honey." He answered and Emmet took Regina's hand softly. Henry came back and showed them a picture. They were both slightly shocked. "Wow…" Regina mumbled and Emmet nodded. "Somehow I could convince Cora to fall in love with me the only problem was that we had to sneak around because I still hadn't found someone who could marry Eva." "And how did you make it?" Emmet asked and Henry and Cora smiled softly at each other.

"We paid Leopold White to have a date with that brat. They instantly fell in love with each other and I was finally free again." "I guess you don't like Eva then." Emmet said amused and Henry shook his head. "Her daughter isn't better. God, I hated that little brat when she was around me even just a second. She is always so whiny and so arrogant just like her parents. Ugh…" Henry answered and rolled his eyes. Emmet chuckled and Regina and Cora laughed about it. "I agree with you. Mary-Margret is definitely annoying." Regina said and smiled softly at her father.

"Your father and I will go out tonight." Cora commented and Regina had to suppress her cheer. "That doesn't mean that you are allowed alone." Regina sighed and Emmet chuckled. "They could go to Emmet and watch a movie. Or a few movies. I know that Ruth is today at home with Liam and I heard that David got grounded for something yesterday." "How do you know that again?" Emmet asked surprised. "Martin and I are best friends since child care. We talk a lot." Henry said amused and Emmet blushed. "Why did I never know?" He wondered aloud and Henry smiled.

"Because you spent a huge free time with your friends or your mother and when she passed away you were already 12 and started to hang out with the bigger kids." Henry answered and Emmet nodded slowly. "Make sense." He said and Henry chuckled. "Well at least your in-laws will get along with each other." Henry joked and Cora almost choked on her coffee. "Too early?" Henry asked and grinned brightly. "Yes. She is 16. I won't let her get married until she is 20." Cora said and Regina chuckled. "Okay." She answered and Emmet grinned. After dinner Regina packed a sleeping bag with new clothes and the school books before she drove with Emmet over to his place. Cora and Henry had the day for themselves.

Regina entered Emmet's house hesitantly and was greeted by thin tiny arms around her waist. Liam had crashed into her and hugged her tightly. "Regina!" He said cheerful and Regina laughed freely. "Hello Liam." She answered and hugged him back. "How are you?" "I'm great! David got grounded because he left the house without telling Mom. He is a bit grumpy." Liam told her and David trotted downstairs. Regina chuckled. Emmet grinned at his stepbrother when suddenly Ruth came downstairs. "Emmet Swan! Where were you last night?" Ruth asked him angrily and Emmet gulped. David grinned evilly at him and then Ruth saw Regina.

"Oh..." She just said and Regina waved her hand slightly. Liam was still wrapped around her and smiled at his mother. "Regina is visiting." He said amused and Ruth nodded slowly. "Emmet, grounded. Regina-" "Can stay." Martin said and stepped past Emmet and Regina into the house. He walked to Ruth. "But..." "Henry is taking Cora out and they won't leave Regina alone at home. I told Henry that Regina could sleep here." Martin told Ruth who nodded slowly. "Okay." She mumbled. "We are going upstairs." Emmet said and Ruth _and _Martin shook their heads. "No. You aren't allowed out of sight. Strict order from Cora." Martin told them and Regina sighed.

"It will be alright. You can watch Iron man with me." Liam said and took Regina's hand. He led her to the living room and Emmet followed her chuckling. Martin and Ruth watched them while David went into the kitchen. "She fits." Martin said and Ruth sighed. "Hey, I know Henry since I'm babbling nonsense. He raised her good. She was her entire life the outcast and just has problems to interact with people. I know that she hurt Emmet but everyone has to go pain sometimes. This just showed both their true character. They learned of it. She won't do it again. I promise." Ruth nodded. "Why are you even back?" She asked him and Martin chuckled. "I forgot to kiss you goodbye." He answered and Ruth laughed happily.

David watched them from his spot in the door frame and smiled softly. Martin maybe wasn't his biological father but he was the best he could ever had. Martin kissed Ruth softly. "Goodbye. I love you." He said and Ruth smiled. "Love you too. See you tonight." She answered and he reluctantly left. Ruth turned to David who had watched them and shook her head amused. "I'm glad that he is my dad." David told her and she hugged him. "You are unbelievable and so like him." She answered. David looked at her sheepishly and Ruth smacked his shoulder. "Fine. You are no longer grounded." She said and he grinned. "Thanks, Mom. You are the best." He kissed her cheek and walked to the door. "I'm going to Ruby's by the way." With that he left the house.

Ruth walked into the living room and saw that Regina was leaning against Emmet and Liam laid with his head on her lap. She ran absent-minded a hand through his hair while she watched the movie. Ruth studied them. They looked like a cute little family. She sighed. She would forgive Regina. For Emmet's sake. Ruth sat down next to Liam and Regina's head snapped to her. Ruth could see that Regina knew that she distrusted her. What disturbed Ruth was the sadness in Regina's eyes when she looked at Ruth. Regina leaned back against Emmet and sighed quietly.

He kissed her head softly and squeezed her hand which laid on his lap. She turned her head and kissed him softly. Liam looked up and smiled happily. "When I'm grown up I want a girlfriend like you." He said and Regina chuckled. "Why?" Regina asked a bit surprised. "Because you are beautiful. And you like Iron man. And Emmet never smiled that much because of a girl so I guess you have to be cool. Well you are because you like Iron Man but I mean otherwise too." Liam rambled and Regina laughed. "Thank you, Liam." She answered and ruffled his hair. He grinned and looked back on the TV.

After all Iron Man movies Emmet and Liam walked into the kitchen. Regina wanted to follow them when Ruth stopped her. "Regina...uh... I'm sorry." Ruth said and Regina seemed confused. "For what?" She asked and looked a bit skeptically at Ruth. "That I'm so distant and unfriendly to you... The last weeks were so hard. Emmet was like a walking dead and that because you told him never to speak to you again. I'm not taking things like that lightly... but it's unfair to keep that behavior up when you clearly learned from your mistake." Ruth said and Regina shook her head. "It's my own fault. It's only natural to hate me as mother when I was responsible for the pain Emmet suffered." Regina answered. "It's alright, Mrs. Swan."

"No, it's not. You already apologized and the whole situation was pretty doubting. Especially for you. From what I've heard was Emmet the first person you ever really liked enough to open up. Next to your parents. You were hurt and didn't know how to overcome that hurt. And you were left alone... I was being unfair and I would like to make peace." Ruth said and Regina smiled softly. "I never was angry with you. But peace would be pretty nice." Regina answered and Ruth nodded slowly. She pulled Regina in a hug and felt how the girl relaxed in her arms slightly. Emmet and Liam had listened and smiled. "Yes." Liam cheered quietly and Emmet chuckled.

"You really like Regina, don't you?" Emmet asked him and Liam nodded. "She likes me. All the other girls you brought home are so mean. Except for Kathy and Ruby. But they always talk to me like I am a baby. Regina doesn't. That's really cool." Liam answered and Emmet smiled. "She is amazing." He told Liam. "I could really imagine to spend my life with her. Marry, have children, etc." Liam smiled. Ruth took Regina's hand and led her to the kitchen. The boys quickly ran into it first so that the two wouldn't know they had eavesdropped.

**TBC...?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A loyal reader wanted me to continue this, so I stopped posting for a short time and started to write new chapters. Other stories are getting updated as soon as my laptop comes back from repairing:) never knew that changing the screen would need 2 weeks ...**

**hope you enjoy it:)**

**Don't know if in America you have school systems from 5th to 13th class (it's in germany like that 13th class is senior year and fifth is when you are 10^^) but let's pretend that it is:D**

A few days later Regina was just dressing when she got a message from Emmet. "_Would you like to go camping with the girls, Graham, Robin and me? This weekend._" She smiled and took her phone. "_Wait, I'm asking my parents._" She answered and walked downstairs with her school things. "Mom, Dad?" She started with her cute childish voice. They looked up amused. "What do you want?" They asked her and she bit her lip nervously. "The girls and E-... the girls want to go camping." She started. "As long as you and Emmet are sleeping separated everything is fine." Cora said and looked back into the newspaper.

Regina looked surprised at her. "Really?" She asked and Cora nodded. She hugged her mother tightly and smiled. "Thank you, Mom. Thank you so freaking much." She told her and kissed her cheek before she pulled out her phone and typed an answer to Emmet. She sat down and Henry pushed a plate to her. "Eat. You can tell him in school." Henry told her and Regina nodded. She put the phone away and started to eat. "He will pick me up." Regina said and Cora raised an eyebrow. "Relax, mom. We will be at school. The teachers would tell Dad." Cora sighed and nodded. Regina finished eating and the bell rang. "Punctual." She said happily and got up. She kissed their cheeks before she ran out of the house and straight into Emmet's arms.

He lifted her up happily and she grinned. "I love you." She said lovingly and he smiled back. "I love you more." He answered and kissed her. His hand traveled down to her ass and squeezed one cheek. She moaned and pressed herself further against him. He led her to his car and they got in. "I can go too. Mom allowed me as long as we don't sleep in one tent." She told him and he pouted. "We will sleep in one." She assured him and he sighed happily. He pulled up by the school and unbuckled his seat belt. Regina straddled him and he smiled happily.

His hands traveled over her curves and he smiled. "I love your curves." He said and she smiled shyly. "Really?" She asked and he nodded. "It's sexier. You look beautiful no matter what but I like your curves a bit more..." He confessed and she kissed him. "Especially your ass. God, can't keep my hands or eyes away from it." He said and she laughed. "I love your abs." She said and he lifted his shirt up. Her thin fingers ran over them and he chuckled. "I have training today again. Kathryn wanted to ask you for a girls night today." "That would be great. After the past weeks I would be happy to relax a bit." She told him and the school bell rang. "Shit..." Emmet said and they got out of the car.

Regina grabbed her bag and they quickly rushed to the school building. "2 more minutes." Regina said and Emmet nodded. "See you in literature." He answered and kissed her softly before he jogged down the hallway and Regina slipped into her English class. After English they had literature and Emmet sat down next to Regina. She grinned and leaned against him. "What should I pack?" Regina asked and he grinned. "Things which can get dirty. A sleeping back. Sweets if you want to. Toothbrush etc. And something to eat on."

"Why not eating of you?" She asked sultry and quietly. Her hand rested on his thigh. He gasped and smiled amused then. "We could skip our appointments... and go to your home..." "Have fun?" She asked and he nodded. She licked her lips and chuckled. "That sounds like another good plan." She whispered and he nodded. "I love you." He answered and she took his hand. "I love you too." She whispered back and squeezed his hand. They concentrated on the lesson again but couldn't really keep what Mr. Smith told them. After literature they had recess and Emmet and Regina walked out of the building and towards an apple tree which was growing on the school ground. They sat down underneath it and Emmet pulled Regina tightly against him and kissed her heatedly.

"I love you." He whispered and leaned his head against hers. "I love you too." She answered smiling and they watched the other students of the school. They saw a younger boy. Something around 10 years old. He looked so incredibly sad and uncomfortable. "You see the boy over there?" Regina asked and Emmet nodded. "He looks... lonely... a bit like you when you came here." He answered and they saw how Kilian and his group gathered around the small boy who looked wide eyed at them. "They are going to beat him up!" Regina said shocked and got up. Emmet followed her directly and they ran over to the boy and the group.

"Hello, weirdo." Kilian started taunting him and the boy gulped. He looked at him shyly. "What do you want from me?" He asked scared and they laughed. "Nothing. Maybe your nice bag... but wait. It's just second hand." Kilian said and pushed him. They laughed when he stumbled and fell on the ground. He whimpered and suddenly Regina punched Kilian into the face. He stumbled backwards and held his nose. Emmet was directly by Regina's side and held her back. Kilian looked at her and then at Emmet who glared at him. The group backed away from them and when they were out of range Regina whimpered. "Fuck that hurt..." She hissed and Emmet took her hand softly in his. He chuckled. "You had a nice punch." Emmet told her and looked at her bruised hand.

She sighed and looked to the small boy on the ground who slowly stood up again and looked at them. Emmet followed her gaze and smiled warmly at the boy. "I'm Emmet and that's my girlfriend Regina." Emmet introduced them and Regina smiled at the small boy. "I'm Roland..." The boy answered scared. Regina tenderly reached out for him and pulled him towards them. She pulled him into a hug and for the first time since he stepped onto the school ground he felt safe. He felt Emmet's arms around him too and gasped surprised. No grown man had ever hugged him willingly. He buried his face into Emmet's chest and Regina smiled lovingly up at Emmet.

They pulled slightly apart and looked down to Roland. "Why were you helping me?" He asked and Regina stroked him through the hair. "Because I know exactly how you feel." She answered and Emmet nodded. He saw Graham and Robin walking over to them with Ruby,David,Kathryn and Belle in their tow. They arrived and Roland turned around. "Robin." He breathed out and looked down ashamed. Robin kneeled down and pulled Roland towards him. "Roland... why didn't you tell me? I would have protected you." He said softly and Roland started crying. Robin hugged him softly and felt Roland melting into him. Emmet and Regina looked slightly confused at Graham. "Roland is Robin's foster brother. His parents adopted him a week ago. He has his first day on Monday and yesterday he had soccer training and he came back crying. He said it was because he missed his dead parents but I think it's rather because the others bullied him." Graham explained and the two nodded slowly.

"You coming to training today or is our Quarterback away again?" David asked and Emmet smiled sheepishly. "When I don't see you tomorrow, I will kick your ass and cockblock you." David answered and the group chuckled, except for Roland. He didn't understood them and looked confused. "What does cockblock mean? Will Emmet won't be able to pee or what? And how can you stop someone from doing that?" He asked confused and they laughed. "It's nothing for your age, young man." Regina said and ruffled his hair before she wiped the last remaining tear away. "But what does it mean?" He asked and Regina sighed. "You really want to know about birds and bees?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

They all watched how Roland's face scrunched and they chuckled. "Told ya." She said and pulled him into her side. She loved the little boy directly. Emmet smiled softly at Regina's loving nature and new in that moment that he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to be together with her for forever. He wanted to have children with her and that as soon as possible without endangering their job life. Regina looked at Emmet and saw the love in his eyes. A love she had never seen that directed at her. She kissed him softly and leaned her head against his shoulder. Ruby wrapped her arms around David from behind and grinned cheekily at them. David smiled and looked behind him at his girlfriend. Kathryn and Belle stood next to each other and grinned at them.

"You want to join us camping?" Kathryn asked out of the blue. Roland looked at her shocked and then at Robin. "He will be the only child." Robin said and Emmet shook his head. "Not if we take Liam too. The two of them can befriend each other and they would learn how to camp." Emmet said and David nodded. "As long as we get our privacy." Regina whispered in his ear. Emmet turned his head to her and grinned. "Oh we will. And if I have to make a hole in the ground." He whispered back and Regina giggled. "You want to?" Regina asked Roland then and he looked to Robin again. Robin nodded and Roland quickly nodded too. "Cool." Regina said and they smiled at each other.

After school Emmet drove Regina home again and they went in. They were quiet and looked around. No one was there and they walked upstairs happily. Regina threw her bag on the desk before she turned to Emmet and pulled him towards her by his collar. He kissed her lovingly and they fell on her bed. They shifted a bit so that she was laying on the pillows with her back and he rested next to her. He smiled softly before he kissed her again. "I never imagined that I could find it so nice to be with someone, making out and such stuff." Regina said when he kissed her neck. He chuckled and looked up again.

"I'm glad that you enjoy that with me." He answered and laid his head on her stomach. She ran a hand through his hair and smiled softly. "I made peace with your mother." She told him and he nodded. "I know." He said and she looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "Liam and I might overheard it?" He explained and she giggled. "Bad boy." She said and he grinned. "You like it." He said and kissed her hard. She smiled into the kiss. "That I do." She answered seductively. She tugged at his shirt and he took it off. She studied his torso and he smiled. "You like what you see?" He asked and she nodded. "So hot..." She mumbled and he slowly pushed her shirt up. "You don't have protection with you." She said to stop him.

"I don't want to... not today." He answered and she nodded. He took off her shirt and smiled lovingly. She got tanned over the weeks and more weight. Her ribs were now not poking out of her skin and her arms didn't look like sticks with skin around it. He laid down between her legs and kissed her. "Mhm... you are so sexy." He told her and she smirked. "That's because you stuff me with fast food the whole day." She answered and he grinned. "You gained weight. Weight which looks irresistible on you." He answered and she ran a hand through his hair. "You are not a feeder, are you?" She asked with a huge grin and his face fell slightly. "Never. I would never make you fat against your will. I just want that you get normal weight so that you are not in risk of illnesses." He answered and she kissed his nose. "I know. I love you. And I love your caring side." She told him and he smiled softly.

"I love you too." He answered and laid his head on her chest. Regina chuckled and pulled the blanket over them. "Tomorrow is a party at my house again..." Emmet told her and Regina nodded. "I'm coming." She told him and he smiled happily. "That will be soooo nice." He answered and she grinned. "Making out on the couch?" She asked amused and he nodded. "Best thing on the world." He told her and she shook her head laughing.

**TBC...?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Regina walked downstairs to her parents again. Emmet had left around 11pm the last evening when Cora and Henry came back from a dinner. "Dad? I'm having a sleepover at Emmet's tonight." She told him and he raised an eyebrow. "Did I allow you that?" He asked with a smirk and she smiled. "Yes. You want me happy." She told him and he chuckled. "That I really want. But I also know from Martin that David is throwing a party again." He answered. "Emmet and I won't attend. We are upstairs in his room." She answered. "Don't let your mother hear that. She wants you to be a prude until you marry." Henry said and Regina laughed. "Won't tell her. But thanks." "Only because you kindly take Roland and Liam with you to the camping trip." Henry told her and she kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Dad." She said and he hugged her. "Love you too, Regina. I'm so glad that you are with us." He answered and she smiled. "Thanks for taking me in and enduring me." She told him and he brushed some hair out of her face. "I loved it." He said and then gave her a plate with food. "Thanks." She said grinning and quickly ate her food. Cora came into the kitchen and kissed Henry happily and leaned against him. She whispered something and he chuckled before whispering something back. She laughed loudly and kissed him again before she took a plate and sat down next to Regina. "You need to hurry?" She asked and Regina smiled. "Emmet is coming." She answered and Cora shook her head smiling. "If you move too far away I will castrate him." She just said and Regina gasped.

Henry laughed and Regina looked at Cora. "It was a joke, sweetheart. Don't freak out." Cora said laughing and Regina smiled softly. "Not funny, Mom." She answered and stood up. She kissed Cora goodbye and waved at her father. "Emmet and I will come tomorrow for my things." She told them and they nodded. "See you tomorrow, honey." Cora called and Regina left the house. Emmet was leaning against his car and smiled at her cheekily. She walked over to him and he dipped her before he kissed her. She gasped and grabbed him quickly. He chuckled and lifted her up again. She smiled and he kissed her cheek.

After an uneventful day at the school they drove to Emmet's place where they found David arguing with their parents. "But they already know that tonight is the party again!" David argued. "We can't take Liam with us and he is ill! He needs someone to take care of him!" Ruth hissed and Regina looked at Emmet who sighed. He knew that look. It meant no make out session and taking care of his younger brother. "Regina and I can take care of him." Emmet said and Ruth and Martin looked at them. "Really?" Martin asked and Regina nodded. David smiled relieved and Ruth sighed. "Fine. But if I hear from Liam that no one was there for him there won't be parties until you can pay for them yourself." Ruth said and the brothers nodded.

Martin and Ruth left, David prepared the party and Emmet and Regina walked upstairs to Liam's room. Regina entered and saw the sick boy laying on his bed. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hello, Liam." She said softly and cupped his cheek. "Oh sweetheart. You are so hot." He blinked and looked at her tired. "Let's get you in a cold bath, okay?" She asked and he nodded. He wrapped his arms around Regina and she carried him to the bathroom. She helped him out of his pajama shirt and pants so that he was just left in his shorts. She filled the tub with lukewarm water and then softly helped him into it. Regina held him and he slowly cooled down. He started shivering and she lifted him out and wrapped him into a towel.

"You feel better?" She asked and he nodded. "Thanks, Gina." He mumbled tiredly. She grabbed his pajama and led him back to his room. He took new shorts and she turned away to give him privacy. He quickly put on his shorts and then his pajama before he climbed into the bed. Regina laid down next to him and held him. He snuggled closer and sighed. "Why don't you enjoy the party?" He asked and she chuckled. "First of all. The party starts in an hour and secondly. I rather take care of you than be on that party." She told him and he smiled up at her. "I want to go camping but Mom said if I don't get healthy again then I can't..." He pouted and she smiled.

"My biological mother always made a special kind of tea. You want me to make it for you? I always got healthy within the day." She told him and he nodded. "But I have to leave you alone for half an hour. Are you okay in that time or do you want me to get Emmet?" "I'm okay." He answered and she kissed his forehead softly. "I'm back as soon as possible." She told him and quickly hurried downstairs. She crashed into Emmet and they tumbled on the ground together. They smiled at each other and kissed softly. "Why so fast?" He asked her and held her by her hips. She sat up and smiled. "I wanted to make tea for your brother. Does he have a TV in his room?" "No, but I could install my TV in his room, why?" Emmet asked.

"I wanted to surprise him with an Iron man marathon." She told him and Emmet smiled. "Make his tea. I'm installing my TV in his room." He said and she got up. He slowly got up too and kissed her heatedly. She smiled into the kiss. "We have time for that tomorrow too." She told him and he sighed. "I know there a place in the woods where no one goes. It's a small cave with secret entrance..." He said suggestively and pulled her closer by her waistband and bit his lip. She smiled. "I like that idea." She answered and he grinned. "Me too." He told her and kissed her again before he reluctantly let her go and walked to the stairs. Regina went into the kitchen and made the tea her mother always made her as child.

With the hot mug she made her way upstairs. David came out of the living room and smiled at Regina. "You need help?" He asked. "Could you make popcorn?" She asked and he nodded. "Sure." He answered and walked into the kitchen. Regina walked into Liam's room and sat down next to him again. He opened his eyes groggily and she held the mug to him. He took a sip and scrunched his face. "Doesn't taste good, but it helps. I promise." She told him and he sighed. He drank more and scrunched his face even more. "Slow sips." She said and chuckled. "I want to drink it as soon as possible so that I get healthy again." He answered and drank again. She smiled softly. "Just because you drink it quicker doesn't mean that it gets faster."

He pouted and shrugged then. He emptied the mug and snuggled against her again. She put the mug on the nightstand and hugged him tightly against her chest. He closed his eyes and nodded off slightly. Emmet entered the room. "I can't take off the TV but you can sleep in my room." He told her and she nodded. "Could you..." She pointed at Liam and Emmet nodded. He lifted his small brother up and held him softly. "Hey, Liam. How are you feeling?" He asked him and carried him in his room. Liam sighed. "I want to feel better already." He pouted and Emmet smiled. "You will. I bet that Regina and I are able to make you healthy again until tomorrow." Emmet promised Liam and they entered his room. Regina slipped into more comfortable clothes and sat down on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard.

Emmet laid Liam down next to her and David entered the room with popcorn. She smiled gratefully and took the bowl. Emmet chuckled and quickly jogged downstairs. He came back with a bottle coke and three cups. He put on Iron man and then plopped down behind Regina. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her settling against him. He kissed her neck before he watched the movie with Regina. Liam tried to stay awake but he fell asleep and they turned off the TV and started to just hold each other. He kissed her neck again and looked at his little brother. "You really think he gets better until tomorrow?" He asked and Regina nodded. "One of the only things I remember from my biological parents is my mother's tea recipe. And that made me always feeling better. And I put him in a cool bath an hour ago, so his fever is getting down too." Regina told him and Emmet smiled.

"You would be a great mother." He told her and she looked at him lovingly. "You really think so?" She asked and he nodded. "I even could imagine children with you... a life." He told her and she kissed him softly. "Me too." She answered and they looked back at Liam. He slept peacefully. Downstairs loud music was heard which ended abrupt. Emmet looked over to the clock and saw that it was 1am. A time their parents and them had made the deal every party would end. They heard groaning before the students started to clean up and then left the house. David walked upstairs with Ruby. They heard her giggling. David poked his head in Emmet's room. "You alright, or do you need something?" He asked them and they shook their heads. "Good night." Regina and Emmet told him and David smiled. "You too." He answered and left.

Emmet held Regina who drifted off to sleep. He looked at her and Liam. They looked like a small family. He wanted that too when he was grown up. He kissed Regina's cheek before he settled behind her and fell asleep too. The next morning he was woken rather unpleasant. He groaned and opened his eyes. Liam was sitting on Regina's lap and talked to her about what he wanted to do when they finally were camping. He accidentally kicked his cup coke and poured everything over Emmet. He stared at him shocked. "Sorry, Em... I didn't mean to." Liam directly apologized and Regina chuckled. Emmet sat up and sighed.

"It's alright. I have to shower anyway." Emmet said and kissed Regina who understood the hint. Liam got up and smiled brightly. "I'm going to pack!" He said excitedly and Regina chuckled. "Do that, little one." She told him and he bolted out of the room. Emmet got up and Regina quickly followed him to the bathroom. They got rid of their clothes and stepped under the shower. He trapped her against the shower wall and kissed her heatedly. Her hand found his cock and he groaned. "Regina..." He moaned and she chuckled. "You first or me?" He asked and she smirked. He sunk on his knees and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. A hand gripped his hair and he chuckled. He started to eat her out and she tried to muffle her moans.

She bucked against him and he pried her outer lips apart and started to lick her more urgently. Regina gripped his hair tighter and he made her cum. She smiled satisfied and he got up again. She kissed him softly and he felt her hand stroking him. He moaned and she slowly sunk to her knees. She was still not that good in taking him deep but she got better every time. He sighed contently. She played with his balls and sucked him. He softly thrusted into her mouth and soon released himself there. She swallowed it this time and he gasped surprised. She got up and he smiled proudly. He kissed her and she grinned. "Not that bad." She told him and he nodded. "I like yours too." He answered and she giggled.

They quickly finished their shower and then dressed. They walked back into Emmet's room and grabbed the dirty dishes before they walked downstairs. Regina started to cook food for them when Ruth and Martin came into the house. "Hello, Regina." They greeted her and she smiled at them. "Liam is packing. David isn't awake yet and has a guest and Emmet is checking on Liam." She told them and they nodded. "How is Liam?" Ruth asked. "He is doing great. I made him a tea my mother always made for me when I was ill and I put him into a cold bath to cool him down." She told Ruth who nodded slowly. The two were impressed. Regina knew how to take care of a child. Regina served food and the three brothers and Ruby came downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" Liam said happily and jumped into his father's arms. Martin twirled with Liam and held him tightly. "Hey, my baby boy." He said and kissed his cheek. Liam wiped the kiss away quickly and looked over to Ruby and Regina embarrassed. They chuckled and sat down. They started to eat and Ruth looked surprised. "That tastes great." She complimented Regina. "Henry taught me." She answered and Martin chuckled. "I doubted that it would have been Cora. She is not the best cook although her meals are eatable." He told them and Regina giggled. "Yeah. I love it when Dad cooks. But Mom can bake better. We always make apple turnovers together." Regina answered and Liam watched her. "What are apple turnovers?" He asked and Regina smiled.

"Something really really good. I can teach you if you want." She offered Liam who nodded happily and smiled triumphantly at Emmet who chuckled. "You better teach all three of them. Can't cook for them forever." Ruth said and Regina grinned. They ate and then packed Emmet's and David's things. David drove with Ruby to her house and Regina drove with Liam and Emmet to the mansion. Emmet and Liam followed Regina into it because Liam always wanted to be in that house. He looked around amazed and they spotted Cora. "We stay here." Emmet said to Regina who nodded and walked upstairs. Liam and Emmet trotted into the living room where Cora and Henry were sitting and talking. Emmet knocked at the doorframe and the couple turned around.

They saw Emmet and little Liam and Cora directly cooed over Liam. "Who are you, sweety?" She asked and he walked over to them. He sat down next to them and smiled at them. "I'm Liam." He introduced himself with a bright smile. "Hello, Liam. I'm Cora and that's my husband Henry. We are Regina's parents." "You are Mayor Mills." Liam said and Cora nodded. "Yes but you can call me Cora." She told him and he grinned. "And Emmet?" He asked then. "We are coming to that. He is dating my daughter, I need to be the bad mother who keeps them apart so they have to sneak around to meet." She joked and Liam giggled. Emmet smiled softly and Henry looked at him. He got up and led Emmet out of the living room. They walked to the garden with the big pool in it. Emmet gasped.

"Never saw that." Emmet said and Henry chuckled. "I bet Regina will invite your group here as soon as it's constantly warm." Henry said and Emmet smiled. They talked a bit about football and soccer before Regina came to them and told them that she was ready to leave. They got Liam and then drove to the forest.

**TBC...?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Emmet stopped at the drug store quickly and went in after he winked at Regina. She chuckled and Liam climbed next to her. "What is he buying?" Liam asked and Regina blushed. "Nothing important." She told him and he huffed. Regina kissed his cheek. Liam smiled happily. He watched how Emmet came back and climbed into the car again. He gave her the bag and she quickly put it in her bag before Liam could spot it. Emmet chuckled and pulled out of the lot. They drove to the meeting spot and saw David's, Kathryn's and Graham's car parking there with the group waiting for them. "Sorry it took so long." Emmet said when they got out. "Had to buy something." Regina grinned and Graham and David chuckled.

They grabbed their camping things and then started to walk into the forest. The couples were holding hands while the two kids were running around and playing with each other. Soon they arrived at the small clearing they wanted to camp and put up their tents. Emmet had an extra tent for Liam and Roland. The two tried to put it up but in the end Emmet helped them while the girls searched for firewood and the boys started to put up a grill. The girls came back and piled the wood. Regina walked over to Emmet and sat down next to him. "I hope you like rips." He said and kissed her neck." Yes. Don't worry, I'm not a vegetarian." She told him smiling and he chuckled. "Me neither. I love meat too much." He answered and they kissed softly.

She giggled and he pulled her in his arms and held her. Regina leaned against him contently and they watched the others preparing food. Liam and Roland were talking happily about a TV show. Regina chuckled and Emmet smiled. "It's good to see them both happy." Emmet said and Regina nodded. "You want to have children when you are grown-up?" Regina asked him and looked up. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "With you... always." He answered and she chuckled. "You are soooo cheesy." She told him and he smiled. "Yes but you like this side of me." He said and she nodded. He laid her on the ground and leaned over her. They started kissing until David took the water ball and threw it against them.

They looked up and giggled. "Sorry, guys." They said and Emmet pulled her up and they sat down by the grill. They ate and Regina felt little Liam snuggling close to her. "Good thing that Monday is free." Liam mumbled and Regina smiled. "Yeah. I agree with that. But you should go to bed. It's late already." She told him and Liam pouted. "Think about the things we will do tomorrow." Regina said and he started to think about it. "You tuck me in?" He asked and Regina nodded softly. The two got up and Regina looked over to Roland. "You too, young man." She said and Roland got up and quickly followed them. The teens watched how Regina followed the two boys into the tent.

Regina tucked both boys in and hummed a lullaby. They slowly fell asleep and Regina chuckled. She got out again and closed the tent tightly before she walked back to the campfire with the grill. Emmet pulled her against him and kissed her cheek. "Never knew that you are that good with children." Kathryn said and Regina smiled slightly. "She is great with children. I bet she will be a good mother." David said and Emmet chuckled. "She is mine, David." He just told him and David laughed. "I have my own lady." He answered and kissed Ruby softly. "Me too." Kathryn said and they chuckled. "We all should sleep." Belle said and the group nodded. They went into their tents.

Emmet pulled out his phone and started to watch a video while Regina took off her clothes except for her underwear and snuggled close to him. Her hand slipped under his shirt and started to trace over his stomach. "Emmet..." Regina huffed and kissed his neck. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Let me watch this video please. Afterwards I will do everything you want." He answered and she huffed. "Or you put the phone away and I'll do everything you want." Regina argued and he chuckled. "Nope." He teased her and kissed her. "What are you even watching?" She asked and laid her head on his shoulder and peered at the phone. He held the phone so that they could both watch.

"Walking Dead season 2 Let's play. Episode three 'In harm's way'. Pretty cool game, I'm thinking of buying it." Emmet answered and Regina sighed. "Just 7 more minutes, baby." He told her and she pouted. She straddled him and he groaned. He lowered his phone slightly and looked at his impatient girlfriend. "Everything I want?" He asked her and she nodded. He turned his phone off and laid it under his pillow. He studied her body and she chuckled. "You are overdressed." She said and he pulled his shirt over his head. She started to kiss her way up from his abs to his neck. He unclasped her bra and pulled it down. She blushed slightly while he sat up and kissed her chest. They fumbled with his pants and then with his shorts before they finally freed him completely.

They got rid of Regina's panties and then switched positions quickly. Regina groaned when her back collided with the ground and he kissed her apologetic. "Sorry." He said and searched for the condom package. She was stroking him happily. He groaned and kissed her before he finally found the package. "Next time don't put them so deep into your bag." He said amused and finally got one. He opened the package and quickly put it on. He thrusted into her and she gasped. His hand quickly joined his cock and rubbed her clit. She bit in his shoulder to muffled her moans. They moved passionately together and whispered loving things into each other's ears before they came together. Emmet kissed Regina hard to muffle his own loud moan and she smiled.

They were a bit breathless and sweating but they didn't cared. Emmet pulled out and took off the condom before he grabbed a small bag and put it in there. They quickly put on their underwear again and then cuddled contently under their blanket. Suddenly the tent opened and Liam peeked in. "Regina? Emmet? Are you awake?" He asked them scared and they sat up. Regina quickly took a shirt and put it on. "What's going on?" She asked and he crawled into the tent and quickly closed it behind him and crawled next to Regina. She lifted the blanket and Liam quickly laid down beneath it. He snuggled against Regina's warm body and hid his face. "What's up, Liam?" Emmet asked and peered over Regina's shoulder.

"I had a nightmare..." He whispered and Regina stroked over his hair. "Everything is alright." Regina whispered back and kissed his head. "You are safe." She told him and Liam sighed. "I heard weird noises... first gurgling sounds and then moaning..." Liam rambled and Regina blushed. Emmet had to suppress his chuckle and kissed Regina's neck. "Sorry, Liam. Regina and I watched a video with zombies. That's what you heard." Emmet told him and Liam snuggled closer. "Do you think that zombies could be real?" Liam asked scared and they shook their heads. "No. That's not possible. If people could come back from the dead there would be already zombies... don't worry." She told him and he nodded. He fell asleep in her arms and she chuckled. Then the two fell asleep too.

The next day the group went for an expedition to a small lake with a waterfall. Emmet and Regina trailed at the end of the group and soon Emmet pulled Regina towards a hidden path. She followed him giggling and soon they stood in front of a huge rock. Emmet pushed a bush to the side and Regina sunk to her knees and crawled through the small hole in there. Emmet followed her but pulled the bush in front of the hole again. Regina looked amazed. "Wow..." She breathed out and Emmet chuckled. He placed his towel on the ground and then pulled her against him. He pulled her bikini top loose and admired her perfect sized breasts. He cupped them and squeezed them softly. She bit her lip and hummed contently.

She dropped their bag and pulled herself closer to Emmet. She took off her panties and he quickly got out of his shorts. They laid down on the towel and started to make out heatedly. "You got muscles again..." Regina breathed out. "That's because of you." He answered amused and kissed her chest and her neck. He left a few hickeys on her neck and then took their bag and a condom out of it. He rolled it on and thought about it. "You trust me?" He asked her and she nodded. "Would you like to try something new?" She shrugged. "What do you want to try?" She asked him. "Nothing dirty... don't worry." He mumbled and Regina chuckled. "Okay." She told him and he pulled her up and on her knees. She looked at him slightly insecure. "You don't want to go in through my..." "No! Oh god, Regina! I would never do something like that without talking to you first about it!" Emmet said shocked and wrapped his arms around her.

"I... saw once that this angle allows me to get in deeper..." He said slightly ashamed and Regina smiled lovingly. "Okay." She breathed out and he kissed her with a huge smile. "I thought different things would be nice." He told her and slowly guided himself into her. She moaned happily and grabbed his hair. He thrusted into her and they fell forward. He straightened again while she stayed bent. "Fuck..." Emmet groaned and grabbed Regina by her hips and pulled her every time back against him. "Yesssss..." He moaned and leaned forward. He kissed her shoulders and grabbed a breast softly while the other rubbed her clit. She gasped and pushed back against him. He chuckled slightly and soon both hit their release.

Regina took a few deep breaths while Emmet laid down breathless and looked at her with a giant smile. "I love you, Regina." He said and she looked at him too and kissed him softly. "I love you too." She answered and grabbed her bikini top. He tied it for her before he took care of the used condom and then his shorts. Regina just tied her panties again when Emmet packed their things. They crawled out and then Emmet quickly led her to the waterfall. They dropped their things next the things of the others and quickly slipped into the water. David, Graham, Robin, Roland and Liam were playing with the water ball while the girls were talking with each other happily. Emmet had wrapped his arms around her and she chuckled.

They kissed softly before they swam over to their gender group. "There you are, Regina!" Ruby said amused and Regina blushed. "Emmet showed me something..." She answered and they nodded. "And he had to be really close to you and then you got bit by a poisonous animal and he had to suck the venom out of you, didn't he?" Belle asked amused and Regina giggled. "Yes." She answered and Kathryn nudged her softly. "This is a camping trip for all of us." She said and Regina raised an eyebrow. "I heard you three times last night." She countered and Kathryn and Belle blushed. "Had to choke David..." Ruby said and they laughed. "Did you hear Graham and Robin? I thought they would never stop..." Belle asked and Regina shook her head. "No. But Liam interrupted Emmet and me... or he almost saw us but luckily we had already dressed again." Regina said and the girls sighed relieved.

"What did he want?" Ruby asked. "He heard first Emmet's zombie video and then... us... we could convince him that it was still the video but he was still scared." Regina answered and they nodded slowly. They looked over to the boy group where Emmet had grabbed his small brother and played with him. He had lifted him up and then crashed with him together under the water. They came up for air again and laughed. Liam splashed water into Emmet's face before he quickly made his way over to Regina and hid behind her. She giggled and squeaked surprised when Emmet pulled her with him under the water. He kissed her softly and she smiled into the kiss. They came up for air again and Regina wrapped her legs around Emmet.

"Let's play water ball together." Emmet said and the girls nodded. They all swam to a less deeper part of the small lake and got the ball. Liam and Roland got positioned so that they could still play with them but in a part where they wouldn't drown. They played a long time until it dawned slightly and they got out of the water and dried themselves. "What do we eat?" Roland asked the group when they walked back to their camping place. "Food." Robin answered cheekily and Roland huffed. The older ones chuckled. They arrived at the camp and gasped shocked. Their things were thrown around and a small note was sticking at Emmet's tent. Emmet quickly took it and read it. He growled unhappily. Regina read the note too and gasped. "These bastards..." She hissed.

**TBC...?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Due to quick wether changes in Germany (my home country :D ) I couldn't write. I get ill if the wether changes too fast in a few days :/**

**Anyway. here is the new chapter. Dear guest. Yes to the Daniel question and a maybe to the other thing ;)**

"What's up?" David asked and took the note. "We got a few things of you which you surely don't want to get seen by others." He read out aloud and they looked at them confused. Regina was leaning against Emmet and sighed. Emmet kissed her head and sighed too. "What kind of things are that?" Ruby asked and they looked down. "A book." Regina answered curtly and they stared at them intently. "Where we would write everything in what we couldn't say but always wanted to do..." Emmet added and they gasped. "Who do you think did that?" Belle asked and they sighed. "Kilian and his group probably... I punched him after all..." Regina answered and sighed. Emmet smiled at that and kissed her temple. "Nice punch. Almost as good as mine." He told her and she giggled. He kissed her happily and she pressed herself against him.

"Guys." Graham broke them apart and they looked at them sheepishly. Roland and Liam were looking on the ground embarrassed. "Sorry, kiddos." Emmet said and Regina grinned. Liam walked over to them and hugged them tightly. Regina smiled lovingly and held him close to her. "You tired?" She asked him quietly and Liam nodded slightly ashamed. "Let's eat first and then I'm tucking you in, okay?" She asked and he smiled relieved at her. "Let's clean up and eat. I'm starving." She said to the group and they nodded. Quickly they repaired the tents and the fireplace and cleaned up the mess while a few others quickly made some food. Regina and Liam walked to the fireplace when they saw how Emmet received a message and seemed deep in thought.

"I need to go." He said and walked towards a path. "Where are you going?" Regina asked and followed him. "Can't talk right now, Regina. I'll be back tomorrow." He shrugged her off and she stared at him angrily. "Emmet!" She snapped and grabbed his arm. He turned around and ripped his arm out of her grasp. "Not now, Regina! Go back to the camp, watch Liam and have your fun but I have to go now!" He stalked off and Regina watched him angrily. She walked back to the camp and ignored the attempts of everyone else and just crawled into her tent. She curled up and felt so lonely suddenly. Someone opened the tent and crawled over to her. She felt tiny arms wrapping around her waist and leaning against her back.

She sighed. "Where is my brother, Gina?" He asked her saddened. "I don't know. He just walked away after he got a message..." She mumbled and turned around to him. Liam snuggled closer to her and laid his head against her chest. "I love you, Gina." He mumbled and she pulled the blanket over them. "I love you too, Liam." She answered and held him lovingly. "He is weird sometimes, but I bet he will come back to you..." Liam said and Regina sighed. "I hope so. Otherwise he will have a few unpleasant days." She told him and Liam chuckled. "I'm still a bit hungry. Let's eat." He said and sat up. She smiled softly and they crawled out of the tent and sat down at the fireplace.

Emmet got into his bug and drove to Kilian's home. He had gotten a message where Kilian threatened him to publish the book the same night if he wouldn't show up. He pulled up the driveway and saw Kilian and his group coming out of Kilian's house. "You really came..." Kilian said amused and Emmet crossed his arms after he got out of his bug. Jefferson and Neal were trotting after him with a few of their friends. Two of them suddenly gripped his arms and Kilian punched him in the gut. Emmet hissed. "You will take this small beating and maybe if you get through it well enough we will give you your book back." Kilian said amused and punched him again. "You are a coward, Jones. Need to restrain me so that you can damage me." Emmet hissed and Kilian chuckled.

"No. I wouldn't need it but I just want to make sure that you are taking it like I want to." Kilian said and punched him in the face. Emmet glared at him and then saw Neal and Jefferson whispering to each other and then stepping towards him. Neal pulled out a teaser and slammed it into Emmet's stomach. The two other guys let go of Emmet and Neal turned the teaser on. Emmet cried out before he bit his lip and took more of their punches. They got bored and let got of Emmet again. He held himself on his legs weakly and glared at Kilian. "You will pay for this." He groaned and Kilian chuckled. He pulled out Emmet's book and threw it into the bushes. "Have fun searching for it." The group walked away and Emmet walked over to the bushes and searched for the book.

He sighed relieved when he found it still complete. He couldn't face Regina like this. She would be totally worried. He leaned against his car and tried to breath without pain when a small hand suddenly touched his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he looked into the face of the girl whose heart he had broken all those years ago. "Melanie..." He breathed out and she smiled at him. "Hey, Emmet. What happened to you?" She answered and he sighed. "They threatened me to publish something I didn't want but would give it back to me if I endured a beating..." He answered and she led him to the passenger side. She quickly drove him back to his home and helped him upstairs.

She looked around the room and spotted a few pictures of him and Regina. Emmet laid down on the bed and sighed relieved. "Finally a soft bed..." He mumbled and she laid down next to him. "How was the last year?" He asked her and she smiled. "Alright... I missed you." She said and he smiled slightly. "We missed you here too." He answered and she ran a hand through his hair. "That will give an ugly bruise." She whispered and traced over it softly. He looked at her and studied her face. She leaned in and kissed him. He gasped and she tried to deepen their kiss but he pulled away. "I can't. I'm in a happy relationship." He said and she sighed. "With that girl? The mayor's foster daughter?" She asked and sat up. "The brat?"

He sighed. "She is not a brat. She is a lovely girl. I love her. With all my heart. Don't destroy that for me." He told her and she snorted. "She is not a brat? Very funny... but okay..." She answered and he smiled happily. "I should go though... see you Tuesday?" She asked and he nodded. She left the house quietly and he walked downstairs to find a cool bag. He stumbled in his parents who looked at him shocked. "What happened?" Martin asked concerned. "You had a fight with someone, didn't you? Why would you do something so foolish?" Ruth asked and Emmet tried to say something. "I don't want to hear it... you are grounded for a month!" She walked away and Martin sighed. "What happened?" "Kilian and his friends beat me up as revenge..." Emmet said and they walked to the kitchen.

Martin patched him up softly before he helped him up and into the bed again. "You only get grounded for a week but you have to give me your phone until Tuesday as punishment." Martin said and Emmet sighed. He gave him the phone. "Where is Liam?" Ruth asked. She had walked into the room. "With Regina still camping." Emmet answered. "You..." "Stop it, Ruth! He probably left Liam and Regina at camping because it was too dangerous to take them with him. He was responsible." Martin said and Ruth sighed and walked in her bedroom again. Martin kissed Emmet goodnight and then followed her. Emmet looked at Regina's and his book and found a missing page.

He tried to remember what page that was and gasped when he finally realized it. "Fuck..." He grabbed the house phone and called Kilian. "Give me the missing page." He growled when Kilian answered. "Now why would I do that without having my fun first? I want her hurt. But I don't beat girls so that's what you have to do. Hurt her. Don't talk to her for a few days or this very kinky page will be copied and posted everywhere." Kilian taunted him and Emmet sighed. "Until when?" He asked him and Kilian chuckled. "I think until Friday. After the big game, you know? Good night, Emmet." Kilian hung up and Emmet wiped his tears away.

The next day Regina brought the camping things and Liam to Emmet's home. She was greeted by Ruth. "Was he a good boy?" Ruth asked Regina when Liam hugged her and then quickly ran upstairs. "Yes. I never met a cuter boy." Regina answered. "Could I see Emmet or where is he?" "He is in his room." Ruth said and Regina smiled gratefully and quickly ran up the stairs. She knocked at his door and entered. He was turned away from the door and she sat down behind him. "Hey." She said softly. She was still angry at him but her love was bigger. He shrugged her hand off and she narrowed her eyes. "What's going on, Emmet?" She asked him and he sighed. "Just go away." He answered and she looked hurt at him.

"Why are you so cold? Did I do something wrong?" She asked and he sat up. "Just leave me alone! Is that so difficult to understand?" He snapped and saw how she flinched away from him. She gritted her teeth and stood up before she ran out of the room and downstairs. David just carried his things into the house when a crying Regina was almost knocking him over. He caught her and she looked at him just hurt. "Oh shit... what did he do?" "Ask your idiotic brother!" She just answered, freed herself and grabbed her bag before she ran home.

David walked upstairs and bursted into his brother's room. "What did you do?" He asked and Emmet sighed. "Kilian... He threatens me..us... He will publish a side of the book if I don't ignore Regina until Friday..." Emmet explained and David sighed. "She was so hurt, Emmet. Couldn't you have done that a bit better?" David asked and Emmet shook his head. "If this comes out... it would destroy Regina... I can't let that happen." He told David who sighed. "Just make sure that you don't loose her completely during this trip..." David told him and Emmet nodded. "I try..." He answered and laid down again.

The next days were hard for both of them. He kept her away and ignored her. She tried to approach him and got hurt the more often she tried. The group watched them saddened. Kilian made sure that they would be quiet about the whole thing otherwise he would publish the book sides and it looked important that it doesn't get published to they didn't say anything.

Regina just arrived on the school ground on Thursday when she saw Melanie with Emmet. He smiled softly and Melanie and hugged her. Regina felt the jealousy rise in herself. He had another girl. He kept her away because he wanted to break up. Why didn't he just tell her? Why being a coward? She walked over to them and Emmet looked at her wide eyed. Regina glared at Melanie. "If I would be you I would go now. Quick." Regina snapped at her and Melanie walked away with a questionable look at Emmet who looked at her apologetic. Kilian and his group was standing in hearing range. "You are such a bastard, Emmet." She growled and slapped him. Emmet sighed. "Having another girl behind my back? It's pathetic. You are pathetic... don't have the balls to tell me that you want to break up? It's really disgusting... but know what? You can be with her without fearing to be caught. I'm breaking up! It's over! Be happy with your bitch but don't come near me ever again! It was wrong to let you even close to me!"

Regina shook her head and quickly made her way to the stadium. "Regina! It's not like you think!" He called after her and tried to follow her but Kilian stopped him. "You can tell her tomorrow. But today... today you are going shut up and have your game." Kilian taunted him and Emmet glared at him. "I never hurt YOU that much. And after this I will make sure that your life is a living hell. If it's the last thing I do."

**TBC...?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Come on, guys! Your reviews are lessening! That's making me reeaaaallllyyyy slow updating! Even if I have my own laptop back and it should go faster now :P**

Regina walked to Kathryn who just pulled her in a tight hug. "Sh... everything will be good. Don't worry." Kathryn whispered. "He is keeping me away and now he was so closely talking with that weird girl... He is probably not in love anymore." Regina sobbed into Kathryn's neck. "He loves you more than anything else on the world. Everything will make sense tomorrow." Kathryn whispered and led Regina to a bench and they sat down. They saw Emmet walking towards his team but looking over to them. He seemed so sad. "What happened?" Kathryn asked. Regina looked down and wiped her tears away. "We broke up... or rather I broke up with him... but he didn't even ran after me... I was obviously not important enough." Regina answered and Kathryn sighed.

"You remember the first time you thought that he was the bad guy but in the end it was just a misunderstanding? Tomorrow he will be able to explain everything to you, okay?" Regina looked at Kathryn saddened and nodded. They looked back to the football team who were walking into their changing rooms. Regina leaned against Kathryn. "You know why he is like that." She said and Kathryn nodded. "But I can't tell you. Otherwise something bad will happen. I'm so sorry, Regina but it's for your safety." Kathryn answered and Regina sighed.

Emmet walked to his team and looked over to the place Kathryn wanted to sit with Regina. He saw them and sighed saddened. He followed his team into the changing room where they changed into their football clothes. "What's up, Emmet?" Graham asked him concerned when he saw his depressed look. "Regina broke up with me because she saw me with Melanie and thinks that I'm cheating her with Melanie and that's why I'm keeping her away." Emmet said and David, Graham and Robin looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Emmet." Graham said and Emmet nodded. They were changed and then walked out of the changing room.

After a short presentation of who would play against who they got in position and started to play. Emmet didn't really paid attention and so he got tackled hard by another player. He fell on the ground and just felt a searing pain in his arm. He cried out and held his left arm. The other player directly took off his helmet and then Emmet's. "Are you alright, dude?" He asked him concerned. Emmet gritted his teeth. "My arm..." He answered and the player looked at his arm. In the time the teams had ran over to them and gathered around them. Their coach was quickly kneeling next to Emmet and tried to move his arm but Emmet just cried out. "Fuck! That hurts!" He hissed and suddenly felt a familiar small hand on his cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked into Regina's beautiful but concerned face. Kathryn was behind her and quickly kneeled down next to them. "What's wrong, Em?" Kathryn asked. "My arm... it hurts so much..." He hissed and Regina carefully freed his arm from his tricot and ran her fingers over it. "It looks like it's broken." Regina said and sighed. He huffed. "That will take me out completely until the rest of the year..." Emmet said angrily and the other player looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, man. That wasn't my intention." He said and Emmet nodded. "I know. It was an accident. It's alright..." Emmet answered and the player nodded. "What's your name, boy?" Emmet's coach asked the player. "Sebastian Thomson." The player answered.

The coach nodded slowly. "You are going to hear from me soon again." Sebastian sighed and nodded. An ambulance arrived and took Emmet and David with them. Regina sighed and followed Kathryn saddened. "He... he didn't even mentioned anything..." Regina said and Kathryn sighed. "He doesn't want that everyone know about it." Kathryn answered. "Go to him tomorrow and everything will be explained." Regina sighed and nodded. They parted and Regina slowly walked home when she got grabbed. She tried to fight the person off but was too weak. She got turned around and faced Kilian. She growled angrily. "Let me go!" "I know why Emmet doesn't talk with you anymore." Regina stopped her trashing and stared at Kilian hateful.

Their fronts were pressed against each other and he studied her body. "Such a shame that you are going to be a fat cow in a few months..." Kilian said and Regina looked at him confused. "Why should I get fat?" She asked him hurt. "He didn't tell you? The condoms. They were broken. Made sure of that. And I know from the book that you two had quite the fun over the last month. Go, check it but I'm hundred percent sure that you are pregnant. And dear Emmet knows it too. He thinks that it's much too early for so much responsibility and that he can't do it. That's why he is flirting with Melanie... the girl which heart he had broken." Kilian said and Regina looked at him shocked.

She ripped her arms out of his grip and slapped him hard. "You. Are. Lying." She hissed and then quickly walked home. She saw her father cooking in the kitchen and went to him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her softly. "Hey, honey. How was school?" He asked and turned around. Regina hugged him and cried. He held her and ran a hand through her hair. "I broke up with Emmet because he ignored me since the camping trip and Kilian said that... that I... might be pregnant..." She stuttered and Henry gasped shocked. "What? How could he know that?" Henry asked and cupped her cheek softly. "He said that... that he sabotaged the condoms..." Regina answered.

"Then we are going to buy a pregnancy test and clarify this." Henry told her and kissed her forehead. "We will make it through it, Regina. We are going to help you wherever we can." "I know, Dad... it's not that..." She said and looked down. "Kilian also said that Emmet ignored me because he found out and thinks that it is too much for him." "I know Emmet. He would never leave because of that. He would always be with you and your baby. I bet it is something else. I promise you that he didn't leave you because of a pregnancy revelation." "Kilian said that Emmet is hanging out with his ex girlfriend because of that..." Regina told him and Henry hugged her tightly.

"First we are going to buy a pregnancy test for you and tomorrow we are going to Emmet and talk to him." "He is in hospital because a player of the opposite broke his arm accidentally." She told him and Henry looked surprised. "Oh..." Regina sighed and Henry took the food off the stove and placed it into the fridge to keep it good. They grabbed their jackets and Henry drove with Regina to the grocery store and bought her the pregnancy test before they drove back to the mansion. "Thanks for buying this, Dad... and for not freaking out..." Regina mumbled and looked at him. He smiled weakly. "I'm freaking out slightly. But I'm not angry at you. You two tried to protect and got sabotaged. Your god will is counting." He said and Regina smiled slightly.

They arrived back home and sat down in the living room. They looked at the leaflet and then at the pregnancy test. "Need something to drink?" He asked her and she sighed. "No. I'll be back in a few." She said and took the test and walked into the bathroom. Henry saw how sad she was about it. She came back a minute later and placed the test on the table before she snuggled in her father's side. "What... what if he doesn't want to be there for it?" "Let's wait first. Maybe you aren't pregnant." "I'm a week late, Dad... it's highly possible." Regina answered and the timer went off. Regina hid her face in her hands and Henry looked at the result.

"Pregnant." He whispered and she started crying. He held her tightly in his arms. Cora came into the house an hour later and found them with the test. She grabbed it and her eyes widened. She wanted to scold Regina but saw Henry's look and knew that something terrible had happened. She took off her jacket and snuggled closer to them. She caressed Regina's arm and looked at her softly. "What's going on?" She asked and Henry sighed. "A classmate manipulated the condoms... and she broke up with Emmet because she thinks he is cheating... and now he is laying in hospital with a broken arm." Henry summed everything up and Cora sighed.

"We are going to help you. We will be there for you and your child." Cora whispered and Regina nodded. "We wanted to go to the hospital tomorrow so that she can tell Emmet and find out why he has been ignoring her." Henry explained and Cora looked doubting. "If he hurts her I'm going to rip off his balls." She hissed and Henry smiled weakly. They felt how Regina fell asleep and Henry carefully picked her up and carried her into her room. He tucked her in and then came back to Cora. They sat next to each other on the couch and stared at the test. "She is too young to have a child on her own..." Cora said and Henry nodded. "I have to call Martin to tell him about the child..." Henry answered and Cora nodded. "Better drive over. I would find it better too if I get this message personally and not through phone." Cora advised him and he got up.

"I'll be back later." He said and left the house. He drove over to Emmet's house and knocked at the door. Liam opened and looked at Henry with a big smile. "Hello, Henry." He said and hugged him. "Hello, Liam." Henry answered and hugged him back. Martin came to the door and greeted Henry with a brotherly hug. "What's going on?" Martin asked when he saw Henry's concerned look. "We should talk in private." Henry answered and Martin nodded. He led his old friend to his study and they sat down there. "So, my dear friend. What's bothering you?" Martin asked and Henry sighed.

"Regina is pregnant." Henry said and heard Martin's gasp. "W-what..." He asked and sat up straighter. "She got pregnant because Kilian Jones manipulated the condoms. He broke them..." Martin nodded slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "Does Emmet know?" Martin asked and Henry shook his head. "I thought it would be better if Regina tells him tomorrow... they broke up because Regina thinks that he is cheating on her..." Henry said and Martin sighed. "Regina definitely has Cora's temper." He said slightly amused and Henry nodded. "He wasn't cheating. He is grounded since he came beaten up home in the middle of the camping trip. He never left the house after school and no one visited."

"Regina will be pleased to hear that." Henry said and Martin nodded. "Are you going to tell Ruth or is that Emmet's thing?" "Mine. Emmet didn't do anything wrong. They used protection, it's not their fault that someone manipulated them..." Martin answered and Henry nodded. "Yeah... Cora is furious though...I should head home. I just came this late because Cora said it would be better if I would tell you the news in person." Henry said and Martin smiled softly. "Thanks, Henry. Whenever Regina needs something just let me know. I will handle it." Martin said and Henry nodded. They hugged and then Henry drove home.

**TBC...?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**

**Dear guest. Yes she is 16. And you just have to wait and see if she miscarries or not :/**

The next morning Henry woke Regina up softly and told her about Emmet being grounded and not allowed to receive guests because he got into a fight. She was directly concerned if he had been damaged even worse than just his arm. Henry smiled lovingly at Regina's concern and shook his head. "Some bruises. You want to head over to him?" Henry asked and she nodded. She quickly got up and Henry left the room so she could change. Cora was waiting for Henry in the kitchen and sighed. "You think we all will be ready for a baby?" Cora asked and he nodded. "Together. Always." He answered and they heard a quiet cough from the door.

They turned to Regina who looked at them slightly nervous. They opened their hug and Regina stepped into it. "I didn't wanted to... I'm sorry..." Regina said and they kissed her head. "We know, honey. We are not angry. Neither with your nor Emmet. It wasn't your fault. You used protection." Henry said and Cora nodded. "Who manipulated the condoms?" Cora asked. "Kilian Jones." Regina answered and Henry saw the anger rising in Cora's eyes. "Let's go to Emmet." Henry said and the two women nodded. They got into Henry's car and drove in silence. "Do you think he will take me back?" Regina asked quietly and Cora turned around to her. "He would be a fool if not." She told her and Regina sighed.

They arrived at the hospital and after a bit arguing with the doctor the small family was allowed into Emmet's room. Emmet was watching a TV show and tried to eat a steak when they entered. He looked at them surprised and smiled when he saw Regina. Kilian had dropped off the page at David's a few hours earlier and released him finally of his 'promise'. "I'm so glad you are here. Kilian forced me to ignore you for a week or otherwise he would publish _the _page. I couldn't tell you because he would have done it otherwise... I'm so sorry, Regina." He rambled and Regina felt the weight lifted from her shoulders. He didn't want to break up. He loved her. She smiled at him.

"What page? What are you talking about?" Cora directly asked and Regina held her back. "In a book... where we would write... things we like about each other... such things... things we are just not able to voice..." Regina told her and sat down on Emmet's bed. She took his hand softly and they smiled at each other. "I never wanted to hurt you. And I don't love anyone else than you. Melanie... she is just a person of my past... an important maybe but I don't love her anymore. You are the only one I want. Always." He told her and cupped her cheek. She smiled saddened. "I need to tell you something..." She said and he looked at her intrigued.

"I... I'm pregnant." She said and his eyes widened. He studied her face for a proof of a joke but he didn't found one. "Wow..." He breathed out. "But we always..." "Kilian manipulated them..." Regina explained and Emmet gritted his teeth. "That bastard... if I get him in my fingers..." "After me, Emmet. I'm first." Cora said and Emmet looked over to Cora. "We were really careful. We never wanted to have a child this early but I'll do anything what's needed to be done for the child. I won't leave her alone in raising this child." He promised her parents who nodded. "We know. Your parents will kick your ass if you won't do it." Henry said and Emmet smiled slightly.

"We are going now." Cora said and tugged Henry to the exit. Henry smiled proudly at Cora before he waved slightly at Regina and left the room. Regina took his fork and knife and cut his steak into pieces. "Thought the nurses would do that for you." Regina said and shook her head. He smiled. "The nurse dislikes me." He answered and Regina smiled amused. "What did you do?" She asked him and fed him a piece. They chuckled and he kissed her softly. "We are having a baby..." He said amazed and she nodded. He took the fork and she sat down next to him and leaned against his unharmed shoulder. He ate and they watched a bit TV. "Any names yet?" Emmet asked and Regina blushed. "No... all the names I have in mind are stupid..." She answered and he turned his head.

"I like the name Lana for a girl. And River for a boy." He told her and she glared at him. "If it will be a boy I surely won't call him River!" Regina said and Emmet sighed. "Fine. But his second name will be River." "Fine." She answered and he smiled happily. "I like Lana though." Regina said and Emmet chuckled. "I would name him Henry Jr. if we have a boy..." Regina said and Emmet looked at her softly. "Okay." He breathed out and kissed her softly. "Is your shoulder broken?" She asked him and he shook his head. "Just half... won't take THAT long until it heals again. Until the birth of our baby it will be healed." He answered and she smiled.

"When are you allowed out again?" Regina asked and he sighed. "Two days." He answered and she smiled softly. "Punctual for school." Regina said and he pouted. "Just kidding." She told him and he grinned. "I know." They laid down together and continued watching TV. Martin and Ruth visited with Liam and they broke the news to Liam. He was surprised but hugged them happily and started suggesting a lot of names until Regina and Emmet silenced him with their name suggestions. Regina stayed with Emmet until the visiting times were over and she had to leave. Her father drove her home and they repeated it the next two days. Martin arrested Kilian and his group for mayhem, blackmailing and theft. They had peace.

After Emmet got out of hospital Regina got ill. Both thought that she just got a simple cold but she got worse over only a few hours. She locked herself in her room so that no one would see her that weak. She hated it when everyone was cooing over her when she was just a bit ill. Soon she started to have high fever and she started to get disorientated. Emmet hadn't heard a word of Regina since the morning and got concerned. He knocked at the front door of the mansion and Cora opened the door slightly angry. "What do you want here at 11pm?" She hissed and Emmet sighed. "Regina... she didn't wrote me the whole day... I just wanted to know if she is alright." Emmet said.

"She is. She just sleeps a lot to fight her cold but otherwise she is alright." Cora snapped and Emmet nodded slowly. "Okay... sorry that I bothered you..." He said and slowly walked away. Cora closed the door and he quickly ran to the window where Regina's room was and with a few difficulties he made his way up and on her balcony. The balcony door was open and he entered the room. He saw Regina on the bed and quickly sat down next to her. He felt the heat radiating from her and gasped. "Regina?" He asked and shook her. She was burning. He quickly got up and unlocked the door. He looked around until he decided to ran downstairs into the living room.

The couple stared at him shocked. "How do you get in here?" Cora barked and Emmet ignored it. "Regina is burning up. She doesn't respond to someone talking to her." He said and both directly stood up and ran upstairs. He followed them and saw how Cora and Henry crouched next to Regina and shook her. Regina didn't respond. Henry lifted her up and carried her downstairs. Cora and Emmet followed them. "Where are you taking her?" Emmet asked and Cora sighed. "She is too hot that we could treat her here... She needs to see a doctor." Cora answered and opened the backdoor of her car. "Get in." She ordered and he quickly got in. Henry was driving his own car to the hospital.

"Will she be alright again?" Emmet asked concerned and Cora nodded. "Regina is a tough girl. She handled much more than she should." "I know... I heard about the accident..." "Accident? In my eyes it was like murder. The other driver left her family there to die. They maybe could have survived if he had called help." "No. It was too late. They were directly dead." Emmet answered and Cora stopped. "How do you know that? Did the killer told you or what?" Cora hissed and Emmet knew that he had to tell her. "Yes." Emmet answered quietly and heard Cora's gasp. She got out of the car and Emmet followed her example.

Cora grabbed him and slammed him against the car. "Who. Is. It?" She growled and Emmet looked at her saddened. "I can't tell you..." "Tell me or you will never see Regina again." Cora growled and Emmet shook his head. "If I would tell you Regina would break! It's better that she doesn't know! You are the family she needs. She doesn't need all her memories to come back to her! Don't take a person away she needs in her life." "It's Daniel..." Cora breathed out and Emmet's eyes widened. "How...?" "I always found his name when Regina got into a new home... this bastard... did he follow her to see her suffer or what?" Cora hissed and Emmet shook his head.

"He wanted to protect her. He still does. He kept me away from Regina when she thought I made a bet on her behalf... He is trying to make up although he knows that he will never be able to. You can't take him away from her..." Cora let go of him. "And what do you think should I do? Regina would never forgive me this knowledge..." Cora snapped and Emmet sighed. "We need to talk to Daniel. HE needs to tell her." Emmet answered and Cora sighed. Emmet was right. They got back in the car and drove to the hospital. Regina was already taken care of and Cora told Henry about the revelation. Henry was angry too but he calmed himself down better. "Go. Stay with her." Henry told Emmet who nodded and walked into Regina's room where he sat down on the chair and waited for Regina to get better.

**TBC...?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Maybe she miscarries, maybe not. Just read,review and see :)))**

**It's a longer chapter btw! :D **

Regina woke up a few hours later. She was cooled down and not in danger anymore. Emmet was holding her hand softly and smiled at her lovingly. "Hey. You scared us pretty much." Emmet said and Regina smiled weakly. "I'm sorry." She said and he climbed next to her into the bed. He wrapped his healthy arm around her and she sighed contently. "How do you know I'm here?" Regina asked confused. "I came to your house last night but Cora sent me away, so I climbed through the window." He explained and kissed her forehead.

His hand caressed her stomach softly. She smiled. "A baby..." She mumbled and he nodded. "I think it will be a girl." He told her and Regina looked up at him. "Why not a boy? You two could play soccer or football together." "I would rather have a little princess I can cherish and treat like a queen." He answered and kissed her. "Just like her mother." Regina blushed and turned away. He was a bit confused until he realized that she had sneezed. "Sorry..." She mumbled and he gave her a tissue. "Thanks." Afterwards they settled back into the bed and watched a bit TV. Or rather Emmet watched while Regina was sleeping in his arms.

In the meantime Cora and Henry were paying Daniel a visit. Henry knocked at the door and Daniel opened it tiredly. "Principal Mills... Mayor Mills... what can I do for you?" Daniel asked surprised and Cora pushed her way in. Henry followed her and Daniel closed the door. He knew from Cora's behavior that this conversation was not going to be good. They walked into the living room, not trusting any other room to be calming enough that they wouldn't try to kill Daniel. They sat down and Daniel looked at them nervously. "We know that you are fault that Regina's parents are dead." Cora hissed and Daniel paled. "It was an accident." Daniel said weakly. "She could have had a family if you would have checked on them again!" Cora barked and Henry took her hand in his to calm her down a bit.

"They were dead! The front was completely smashed! I checked it myself! I DID try to help them but I only was 16! I was freaking scared! I didn't notice Regina in the back! I didn't knew! Yes, I was driving too fast. Yes, this accident was my fault. Yes, I should have called the ambulance but I got scared! I was only a child myself! And I'm cursing myself for my cowardice every freaking time I see Regina! Because she is a lovely, good-hearted young girl who shouldn't have went through so much already! I know it's my fault but I try my best to protect her! Every time she moved I moved with her because I wanted to protect her. And I did! I saved her from as many rapists and child beaters as possible but I was not powerful enough to save her from all! And then they found you two and I knew that she was save with you two. I'm just here to protect her in school because I knew that you two wouldn't hurt her... I know that nothing can undo this but I hoped that I could at least help her when no one wanted to." Daniel first shouted and then whispered with tears in his eyes.

Cora and Henry sighed. "You need to tell Regina." Cora said and Daniel looked up. "It would destroy her." "In the beginning yes. But Regina is strong. She will forgive you someday. But we can't keep this knowledge away from her. We ARE her parents. She deserves the truth." Henry answered and Cora nodded. "It's better if she hears it from you instead of us." Daniel sighed and hid his face in his hands. He nodded. "I know... I'll tell her on Friday..." He said and they nodded before they got up and left.

In the hospital Emmet and Regina got disturbed by the doctor. "It's good to see you awake." The doctor said and Regina looked at him questionably. "I'm Dr. Jonathan Wilde." He introduced himself and both nodded slowly. "What happened?" Regina asked him and Dr. Wilde sighed. "You had pretty high fever which we had to fight with meds but now you got over it and everything will be better soon." Dr. Wilde explained and Regina nodded. "What's with the baby?" Emmet asked and Dr. Wilde smiled. "I guess you are the father?" Emmet nodded. "The embryo is doing fine, don't worry. Although I would recommend to eat more. You are clearly malnourished..." Dr. Wilde explained.

"I'm just never hungry..." Regina said and Emmet kissed her temple. "I will make sure that you eat enough." He promised her and Dr. Wilde smiled. "Then that's one less concern on my side... I think that the baby could come too early though... Your body is not completely ready to give birth right now but I hope it will get better if you eat more." "How much earlier would the baby survive?" Regina directly asked and gripped Emmet's hand tightly. "Well, 28th week is no problem anymore with the medical standards of today. 25th week maybe too. Everything underneath is pretty dangerous although there are a few babies who survived that too. Don't worry. Keep stress at bay. Don't smoke or drink alcohol. Don't overdo yourself and eat enough and everything will be alright. But I think with your boyfriend at your side that won't be that much of a problem." Dr. Wilde assured her and Regina breathed out relieved and nodded.

"I will leave you two alone now. You are free to go tomorrow. We want to keep you a night extra to make sure that the fever is defeated finally." Regina and Emmet nodded and Dr. Wilde left the room. "7th month... that's pretty early in my opinion..." Regina said and Emmet nodded. "But she will have good chances to survive this. And anyway. She is OUR daughter... she will probably will have your stubbornness and your beauty and my cocky smile." He said and Regina giggled. "I can imagine that..." She answered and he laughed. "Me too... I love you, Regina." He said and kissed her sensual. "I love you too." She whispered and leaned against him.

They continued watching TV while Cora and Henry came back and Dr. Wilde explained the same he had explained the two of them earlier. They got into the room quietly and saw Regina nodding off in Emmet's arms and him whispering possibilities of what they could do with their little baby when it would grow up. The couple smiled at that and waited a bit until Regina was asleep before they fully entered the room. Emmet looked over and smiled too. "She is going to be fine." He said and the two nodded. "We talked with Dr. Wilde." Henry told him and Emmet nodded slowly. "Daniel will tell Regina tomorrow." Cora whispered and Emmet sighed. "I wish it wouldn't be someone she likes so much..." Emmet answered and the couple nodded.

"We need to go to work but we trust that you are taking care for her until we come back later?" Cora asked and Emmet nodded. The couple left again and Emmet pulled her closer against his body and just held her. He breathed in her scent and smiled softly. Apples. She smelled like apples. She suddenly flinched and then opened her eyes shocked. He pulled her closer and let her hear his heartbeat. "I had a nightmare..." She whispered and he kissed her forehead. "I'm here and going to protect you. No matter what." Emmet whispered back and Regina nodded. "I don't think that I will be alright tomorrow for the party... I know how much you want this party so you can go but don't sleep,kiss or do anything with other girls what isn't just friendly." She answered and he chuckled. "You sure? I can stay with you too."

"Mom and Dad will take care of me. Have your fun. You want this party since a few weeks now. I can't keep you from it." She told him and he smiled slightly. "I love you." He kissed her again and she smiled into the kiss. "I love you too." She answered and then leaned her head against his chest again and fell asleep. He too nodded off and got woken up a few hours later by a softly looking Cora. "You should go. It's pretty late." She whispered and he nodded. She helped him extracting Regina from him and then out of the bed. "Thanks." He mumbled and pressed a last kiss to Regina's forehead before he left the room. Cora slipped next to Regina into the bed and held her.

The next day Regina got released and got home where she called Emmet and talked with him shortly before she heard the doorbell and walked downstairs to open the door. She squealed when she saw Emmet. He lifted her up when she jumped in his arms and held her closely. "I wanted to spend some time with you before I go to the party." He said and kissed her softly. "My own Prince Charming." She teased and he closed the door behind him before she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her upstairs and in her room. They made out some time on the bed but they didn't go further. They didn't want to. They were content with just kissing.

When it was 7pm he reluctantly left her with the promise to come the next day again and spend it with her completely. She said goodbye to him at the front door when she saw Daniel hiding slightly. Emmet kissed her goodbye and got into his car and drove off without noticing him. Daniel came over and sighed. "We need to talk." He said and she let him in. "About what?" She asked confused and led him into the living room. They sat down and Daniel fidget with his hands. "I know who the other driver was..." He started and Regina got rigid. "Who?" She asked defeated and studied him. She saw his guilty and saddened look and hid her face in her hands. "It's you, isn't it?" She asked and tears rushed down her cheeks. He nodded.

"Yes... I didn't wanted to take your parents away... I just got the car of my father and wanted to try it out and I didn't saw your parents until it was too late... I just got my license... I was so freaking scared... I checked on them but they were already dead... I didn't saw you... I'm so sorry, Regina... I know that sorry will never make this forgivable... but I just want you to know that I always protect you... When I heard that you were in the backseat I made it to my personal job to make sure that you got into the right families... I couldn't protect you always but at least I could take most of the bad families out... I'm sorry that I made you to an orphan..." Daniel said quietly and heard Regina sobbing. He wanted to reach out to her but she flinched away. "Go..." She growled and he nodded. He left the house and Regina walked upstairs crying.

She locked her door behind her and laid down on her bed. The man she had trusted the whole time had betrayed her. Even if his actions were trying to make amends it didn't change that he took her family and was too much of a coward to tell her the truth. She wondered what her parents knew about it. She could forgive them for knowing this. They didn't want her hurt. But Daniel... She didn't know. Maybe time would heal this wound. She tried to think optimistic but she couldn't find even one positive argument. She felt so deeply hurt and alone. Her parents would come later because of a town meeting that had been suddenly called together. She saw her phone and grabbed it.

She already laid an hour just there and cried. She called Emmet who answered almost directly. "Ya?" He asked and she heard the music behind him. "Hi." She said and tried to clear her voice as much as possible. "How is the party?" "Good but it would be better with you." Emmet answered and heard her quiet sniffle. He knew that moment that the party was over for him. He wasn't angry. He just couldn't get excited and relaxed enough to actually party. "I can imagine that..." She answered. "Are you alright, Regina? Should I come over?" He asked. "No...I... I'm just tired. Have your party. I'm alright." She lied and he heard that. "Okay..." He mumbled. "I love you. See you tomorrow." He told her. "Yeah. Love you too. Bye." She breathed out and they hung up.

"I need to go." Emmet told David who looked at him surprised. "Why?" "Mr. Smith was the other driver in the car accident which killed Regina's parents... He obviously told her... I need to be with her... she shouldn't go through this alone." Emmet answered and David nodded sympathetically. The door rang and David opened. He took the pizza on top and gave it to Emmet. "I think some pizza and a movie should help for tonight at least." He told Emmet who nodded softly. He grabbed a movie from his room before he drove over to Regina. Cora and Henry were just entering the mansion when he walked up the driveway. "What are you doing here?" Cora asked confused and looked at the items in his hands.

"Daniel told Regina." He answered. "I just try to take her mind away from it." Cora nodded and let him in. He walked upstairs and knocked at Regina's door. "I'm already in bed..." He heard from Regina. "I know. "He answered and Regina sat up surprised. "Emmet?" She asked and walked to the door and opened it. "Who else?" He asked softly and entered the room. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you on the party?" She closed the door and locked it. "I love you, Regina. And when you are sad I'm going to be there." He answered and sat down on the bed. She sat down next to him. "But you were so happy about the party..." She mumbled.

"If I had the choice of hanging out with anyone in the entire world or sitting here with you eating pizza and watching a crappy movie, I'd choose you every time. I love you, Regina." He answered and she looked up into his eyes. She started crying again and he put the pizza on the nightstand before he pulled Regina in his arms and just held her. After a few minutes the tears subsided and she calmed down a bit again. Emmet put the movie on and then settled with her on the bed. They ate the pizza while they watched the movie and just laid together on the bed.

**TBC...?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Such a short chapter :/ She didn't miscarried yet, but there is still a lot that could happen :/ (without reviews anyway :-P)**

**4 months later...**

After a few rough weeks with Daniel Regina finally accepted him in her range again. She got mad every time he tried to talk to her and wanted to hit him. She would have succeeded if Emmet wouldn't have held her back all the time. Like Cora had said she forgave her and Henry rather quick. It all didn't mattered to her when she finally entered the second trimester of her pregnancy and she started showing. It was a bit exhausting for her and Emmet to explain to everyone that Kilian had manipulated their condoms. They all still accepted them.

Regina was just walking to her locker when she bumped into Emmet. He caught her easily and grinned at her. "Hello, my beautiful girlfriend." He said and kissed her. She laughed and kissed him back. His hands found her stomach and stroked over it. "4 more months and this is finally over." Regina mumbled and he chuckled. "So hard?" He asked and she smacked his arm playfully. "I was just thinking that the birth maybe cross with the prom." Emmet told her and they continued their way to the locker. "I want to find out it's gender..." Regina said and Emmet looked at her surprised. "I thought you wanted to wait until the birth..." He answered and she sighed.

"Patience never was my strong suit..." She confessed and he chuckled. "Make an appointment and I will be there." He answered. Regina smiled and she collected the books for the next two lessons. Emmet took the books out of her arms and smiled sheepishly. She kissed him softly before she led him to her father's office. She knocked and heard her father calling her in. "Dad..." She started and heard a small chuckle. "What do I have to do?" He asked her and she smiled. "I want to find out the gender..." "And want me to make an appointment for after school?" He finished her thought. She nodded. "I'll tell you as soon as I got an appointment."

Regina nodded and left the office again. Emmet carried her books to her classroom where he kissed her goodbye. She smiled into the kiss before he reluctantly left. Kathryn sat down next to her and smiled at her smugly. "How are you?" She asked and Regina smiled. "I'm fine. We both are." She answered and placed a hand on her bump. Kathryn hesitantly placed her hand next to it and smiled. "It's amazing that there is a small life growing in you..." She said and Regina nodded. "Yeah... Emmet and I are amazed about it every time..." She told her and smiled. "4 more months until the c-section..." "You really want to have it a bit earlier?" Kathryn asked. "Dr. Wilde says that it will be probably anyway a bit earlier. We decided that's it better that we have it controlled."Regina explained and Kathryn nodded slowly.

"I'm just sooo excited... even when you are pregnant." Kathryn said and Regina chuckled. "Me too. I've heard from other pregnant women who are further along that I soon will have back pain... I hate it already..." Regina answered. "Then you can be glad that Emmet is the father. He is the best in giving back massages." Kathryn answered and Regina narrowed her eyes. "There was a time before you, Regina... He doesn't even look after any girl. And I do it, to be completely honest. There was a good looking girl a few days ago and everyone drooled over her except for Emmet. He looked so completely unimpressed. As if this girl wouldn't have the assets he would find good... and she looked like a real model." Kathryn said and Regina smiled brightly.

The next lesson Emmet,Regina and Kathryn had together and they sat down. "I've heard that you weren't a little horny puppy and ignored a beautiful girl." She said and Emmet smiled. "She just wasn't you." He answered and kissed her lovingly. Regina sighed contently and rested her forehead against Emmet's. "I hate do interrupt your cuddle trip but I would like to start with my lesson." Mrs. Blue said and they parted unwillingly. Blue studied Regina distasteful.

After school they went to the hospital where Dr. Wilde was awaiting them. He smiled friendly at them and led them to a room. "I thought you didn't want to know." Dr. Wilde said amused and Regina huffed. "I'm not really patient..." She answered and he chuckled. Emmet was holding Regina's hand and watched Dr. Wilde preparing her. Then they finally saw their baby again. Emmet grinned brightly and Regina leaned against him. "You really want to know?" Dr. Wilde asked and Regina and Emmet nodded. He pointed on the screen. "As you can see you can see nothing." He started and grinned. "It's a girl." Emmet smiled happily. "A girl... we are having a little princess." He said and Regina smiled.

Dr. Wilde gave her a tissue to clean up her stomach. "She looks like a healthy little baby. I don't see that there could go anything wrong. You gained enough weight that you and the baby are finally out of danger." Dr. Wilde said and Regina smiled relieved. "The C-section still stands though." Regina nodded and got off the hospital bed. She took Emmet's hand and leaned against him. "Thank you, Dr. Wilde. See you at our next appointment." She said and Dr. Wilde nodded with a soft smile. "Good luck you two." He answered and they shook hands.

Emmet brought Regina home and saw her slightly pained face. He led her to her bed and sat down behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked and then felt his warm hands massaging her back. Regina let out a moan and heard his chuckle. "I guess I have to do that always from now on, don't I?" He asked and she nodded. "Mhm..." She just answered and he continued. Afterwards he shifted a bit so that he could get her feet. He massaged them too and she laid down on the bed. "You just want a reward." She huffed and he chuckled. "Na, I can take care of myself pretty good too. You are better but I'm okay with myself at the moment." "Yeah... at the moment..." She said and he leaned over her and kissed her softly.

"Just because you don't sleep with me doesn't mean that I will cheat. I masturbated two years until I finally was confident enough to sleep with a girl." He said and smiled cheekily. She kissed him softly. "I'm not in the mood but I can do something for you." She answered and he purred happily. She straddled his legs and opened his pants. She pulled out his cock and pumped him slowly. He leaned back and thrusted into her hand. "I love you, Regina." He moaned and Regina chuckled. She made him cum in no time and then cleaned up. He put his cock back in his pants and sat up again. He sighed contently.

She laid down next to him and he smiled at her. He kissed her stomach and pressed his ear against it. He looked up at her and grinned. "I can't wait..." He said and Regina chuckled. "Me neither." He crawled up and kissed her softly. "I will cherish you two. Treat you like Queens. I will always protect you two." He told her and Regina kissed him deeply. "You are so mean." She said and straddled him. He sat up and held her softly against him. "I always can eat you out." He said and kissed her softly. He helped her softly on her back again and cupped her cheek. "Don't overdo yourself." "Sex won't overdo myself." She said and raised an eyebrow. "You were the one who suddenly got panicked that the baby maybe could see my penis." Emmet said and Regina huffed.

He laid down between her legs and tugged her pants down. She lifted her hips and waited for him. He ate her out until she was writhing underneath him and screamed his name repeatedly. He kissed her softly and laid down next to her. She tugged her pants up again and laid her head on his chest.

**TBC...?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**A longer chapter again:) good people:D **

**I'm from Germany, so I know how that feels :D staying up late to read a chapter update:D **

**Anyway, review! :D Or I don't know what will happen with the baby :O**

**2 months later...**

"Today is your big game!" Regina said happily when she opened the front door where Emmet was leaning against the frame. He grinned. "Yes." He answered and she stepped in his arms and kissed him softly. He smiled amused and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt a soft kick against his stomach and looked down. They smiled. He kneeled down and lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach softly. "Hey, baby girl. I'm so excited to meet you finally." Emmet whispered and stroked over Regina's stomach. He looked up and smiled softly at Regina.

Cora and Henry stood in the door frame of the kitchen and watched them. They smiled softly. "I thought that he would go after a month or two but he stayed until now and still is in love with her like it's their first day..." Cora mumbled and Henry smiled. "He would never leave someone during a pregnancy... we just have to think about how they both can spend equal time with their baby..." Henry answered. "We have two more months... How about we make a guesthouse next to this house..." Cora suggested and Henry thought about it. "You think that they will be fast enough to build a whole house?" Henry asked and Cora nodded. "With enough money... sure." Cora answered and saw that Emmet grabbed Regina's bag.

Emmet wrapped his arm around Regina and softly led her to his car. They laughed about something and he opened the passenger door for her which he also closed after she got in. He looked up and saw Cora and Henry and waved slightly before he got in too and drove off. "He has an important football game today. He could finally attend and is using this directly." Henry told Cora who smiled. "He loves football, doesn't he?" Cora asked. "He loves Regina more and if you would tell him that he has to stop for Regina's sake he would do that without complain." Henry told her.

Emmet parked the car in the parking lot of the school. They got out and suddenly a cold blow rushed over the school ground. Regina shivered and Emmet took off his football jacket and held it out for her. She slipped into it and leaned against him lovingly. "This fits almost like a second skin." She mumbled and he chuckled. "You definitely look sexy in it." Emmet answered and softly stroked her stomach again. Regina smiled and took his hand. He led her to her locker and they stuffed a missing book in her bag and then walked to their first lesson. "Are you nervous?" She asked and he nodded slightly. "My first game since my arm break... Sebastian plays too and I'm a bit concerned... what if the coach thinks he is better than me and then makes me just to a standby?" Emmet asked and sighed.

Regina stopped him and cupped his cheeks. He sighed. "You will be better than him. You are not the captain of the football team because of your good looks. Although they could be quite helping..." She told him and he smiled softly. "Believe in yourself." He kissed her softly. "I love you." He said and she smiled lovingly. "I love you too." She answered and he grabbed her ass. She moaned into their kiss and he smiled. "Tonight I'm gonna give you a massage, ok?" He asked when he felt her tense muscles of her lower back. She nodded and sighed contently until she felt a painful tug in her abdomen. She didn't really thought about it but this tug would change their lives permanently.

The school bell rang and Emmet quickly ushered Regina in her classroom before he kissed her and hurried to his own classroom. She smiled and sat down. She rubbed her bump slightly until Kathryn took her hand and squeezed it softly. "What's going on?" She whispered. "What should be going on?" Regina asked back. "I don't know. You always rub your belly when you are in thoughts or nervous." Kathryn answered and Regina sighed. "Emmet is concerned that Sebastian is taking his place in the football team." Regina told her and Kathryn sighed. "He won't. He doesn't have the head for it. At the moment he tries to win Melanie's heart." Kathryn answered and Regina smiled amused.

After two lessons the game was starting and Regina quickly visited Emmet in the changing rooms. She shocked the other boys a bit with her sudden appearance and they stared at her. "That's the boy changing room." Sebastian commented and Regina studied him. "I'm going to wish my boyfriend luck. The others don't really interest me." She answered and walked over to Emmet who smiled amused and kissed her lovingly. "You're wishing me luck?" He asked her and she nodded. They kissed again and she chuckled. "You're going to win this game. For us." She whispered and he nodded. "I know." He answered cheekily and she smiled lovingly.

He kissed her stomach softly and then her lips again. "With so much luck we will surely win." He told her and she nodded. "I should go. The others seem a bit uncomfortable." She answered quietly and Emmet chuckled. "See you later, love." He whispered and kissed her again before she reluctantly left. She left again and sat down next to Kathryn. "Where were you?" Kathryn asked and Regina nodded to the changing rooms. "Oh... some hotties in there?" Kathryn asked amused and Regina snorted. "Just one and he is taken. By me." Regina answered with a grin and Kathryn laughed. Belle and Ruby came over and sat down next to them. "Hey, you two." They said. Ruby plopped down on Regina's free side and nudged her with a grin. "How is the little bean?" She asked and Regina placed a hand on her stomach.

"She is doing great actually." Regina answered and felt her baby kicking. She took Ruby's hand and placed it on top of it and heard her gasp. "Aaww... that is feeling really cool." Ruby said and Kathryn and Belle looked at them. They quickly placed their hands on it too and all cooed over it. "How does that feel?" Ruby asked and Regina smiled lovingly. "Weird but on the other hand really wonderful. She moves... that means she is alright... That's all I want." Regina answered and they smiled softly. "Soooo cute." They said and then music started. They looked up and saw how Emmet and the football team was running on the field.

They cheered happily and Emmet's eyes found Regina's. She blew him a kiss and he 'caught' it and patted his chest with the hand directly over his heart. He winked at her and she shook her head with a big smile. He focused on his team mates again and then got into formation. Regina started to feel unwell. She placed a hand on her lower back and hissed slightly. Ruby looked at her surprised and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked and Regina shook her head. "My stomach hurts..." She answered and Ruby's eyes widened. "Kathy... Something is wrong with Regina." Ruby said to Kathryn who directly looked at them concerned.

Regina's breath was too fast and Kathryn directly felt for fever or anything else that could indicate an illness. "I think...my water broke..." Regina panted and stared at them shocked. "Oh fuck... Someone needs to call the ambulance!" Kathryn shouted and they saw how Regina toppled over slightly. She winced and Kathryn quickly steadied her. Ruby got up and hurried to the field. The game got paused when Ruby ran on the field. The coach tried to pull Ruby from the field but she shrugged him off and ran over to Emmet. "Regina's water broke maybe." Ruby said and Emmet gasped. He pulled his helmet off and ran off the field. "Where are you going? You can't go now! There are a few people who wants to see you!" The coach said.

"I'm going to be at my child's birth!" Emmet just answered and quickly joined Kathryn in her quest of bringing Regina to the soon arriving ambulance car. He was quickly by her side and wrapped an arm around her. "She is too early, Emmet..." Regina breathed out and looked at him shocked. He nodded and quickly picked her up. She gasped shocked and he carried her down the stairs and then towards the parking lot. The ambulance car arrived and Emmet smiled relieved. "What's wrong?" Emmet got asked from the paramedic. "She obviously got in labor..." Emmet snapped slightly annoyed and Regina squeezed his hand assuringly. "How far along are you?" The paramedic asked. "30th week." She answered and they nodded slowly.

The couple got into the car and drove over to the hospital where Dr. Wilde greeted them. "How long are the contractions already?" Dr. Wilde asked and she shook her head. "I didn't really count..." Regina answered and Emmet held her hand softly. Dr. Wilde studied him and smiled. "I felt a tug this morning..." Regina answered and Dr. Wilde looked at her surprised. "And you didn't fell bad at all?" He asked and she shook her head. Dr. Wilde nodded slowly. She got brought into a room while he talked with his staff what they would do. Normal birth or a c-section.

"She has not really the best hips for giving birth to a child..." A nurse said and Dr. Wilde nodded. They walked into the hospital room where Regina was laying slightly with Emmet sitting by her side holding one hand while his other stroked over her hair. He smiled lovingly at her. "Everything will be fine." He whispered softly. "She is strong. Just like you." "And we are going to bring her now." Dr. Wilde said and Regina looked at him surprised. "We are going to make a c-section if the baby isn't already too far along... when was the tug?" Dr. Wilde asked and Regina closed her eyes shortly. "7.50 am?" She answered. "Well... in 5 hours... she should be pretty far along already... let's have a look I guess..." Dr. Wilde said.

"Could they..." Regina started to blush and Dr. Wilde looked at the nurses. "I'll call as soon as I need you." He told them and they nodded. They quickly left the room and Dr. Wilde sat down in front of her. She was a bit embarrassed when he checked how far along she was and Emmet kissed her softly. Dr. Wilde looked at her concerned. "You up for it?" He asked. "There is a choice?" Regina asked and moaned in pain. Dr. Wilde smiled softly. "Not really... She is not that far along anymore... An hour at most." Dr. Wilde said and Regina slumped against the bed. She looked at Emmet who smiled lovingly at her. "Don't worry... I will be here the whole time." He promised her and Dr. Wilde smiled. "An hour and she is there or until I have to push?" Regina asked weakly.

"The latter..." Dr. Wilde said and Regina groaned. Both men chuckled amused. The door opened and Cora and Henry got in. Dr. Wilde got up and explained everything to them. They nodded and Cora sat down on her other side. "Mom..." Regina said weakly and Cora kissed her forehead. "You will feel better soon... the pain will be forgotten as soon as she is here." Cora told her lovingly. "How do you know?" Regina asked and looked in her eyes. "I had a... a stillbirth..." Cora answered saddened. Regina sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom..." She answered and Cora shook her head. "It's alright." She answered. "Just let welcome your daughter... my granddaughter to this world." Cora told her and Regina nodded. Emmet smiled softly.

A few hours and endless pain on Regina's and Emmet's side later they welcomed their little daughter to the world. Regina slumped back against the bed and looked at the little pink bundle in Dr. Wilde's arms. He walked over to Regina and placed the little girl in her arms. "We don't have long. We need to check on her but I thought you want to hold her first." Dr. Wilde said and Regina nodded. Cora had been right. All the pain was forgotten as soon as she held her little baby in her arm. Emmet looked at them lovingly. They both directly fell in love with the bright green eyes which looked at them with curiosity. They chuckled and Emmet placed a kiss on the still wet head.

"Hello, Lana... We are so happy to see you." Emmet said and Regina smiled. Cora gave Henry a camera and he made a few pictures of the two of them cuddling Lana. Dr. Wilde had to take her away though and Regina got cleaned up and stitched up again before she was brought back in her room. Kathryn and the group visited a few hours later. They brought them burgers and fries which got directly devoured by Regina and Emmet. "How was it?" Kathryn asked and sat down at the end of Regina's bed. "Painful and exhausting... but it's all worth. She looks perfect." Regina answered and Emmet smiled. "And when can you take her home?" Ruby asked.

"In two weeks. Earlier is a bit risky because she needs to grow a bit more. She is a bit too small and they rather want to keep an eye on her." Emmet explained and the group nodded slowly. Graham and Robin revealed a small package and held it to Regina who took it with a soft smile. "You didn't have to." She said and they shrugged. "We saw it and thought that it will be looking perfect on her." Robin said and Graham nodded. He wrapped his arms around Robin's waist from behind and they watched how Regina unwrapped the package. She gasped and lifted a small baby onesie out of the package. Emmet looked at his best friend gratefully. "Princess Lana." Regina read out aloud and looked at them happily. "Thank you, guys." The onesie was in a royal red. Cora and Henry entered the room and saw the many people.

"What are you doing here?" Cora asked confused. "Gratulating us." Regina answered and lifted the onesie up. "Look what Graham and Robin bought for Lana." Cora smiled at her enthusiasm while Henry nodded approvingly at Graham and Robin. "We were with Lana." Henry said and Regina smiled. "Is she alright? I would love to see her..." Regina said and yawned. "You, my dear, are going to sleep. You can see her tomorrow. We will watch over her." Cora ordered and Regina huffed. "You will need the strength." Emmet smiled and Regina scooted a bit over so that he could lay down next to her. The group said goodbye to them and left with soft smiles.

Henry kissed Regina's forehead and squeezed Emmet's shoulder softly before he left too. "We are building a guesthouse for you two, so you can raise Lana together without missing out. We talked already with Martin and Ruth and they agree with us." Cora told them and they nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Mom..." Regina said and hid her yawn behind her hand. "Sleep. You are going to need every minute of sleep until you are through the infant phase." Cora said amused and Regina chuckled. "Sure, Mom..." She answered and leaned against Emmet and was fast asleep. He held her and kissed her head.

"Lana is doing fine?" He asked Cora who nodded. "She is a strong little girl. And really beautiful... You didn't screw it up." She said with a cocky smile and Emmet chuckled. "I'm a blonde. We always have hot daughters." He answered and Cora snorted amused. "Sure..." She said. "Don't fuck that up, Emmet. Regina loves you dearly and your child needs you. Both need you." "I love Regina too. Don't worry. You got me for at least 18 years... probably until you are dead. I won't leave Regina. Never..." Emmet answered and they locked eyes. Cora saw the truth and promise in them. She nodded softly. "Tell her that I love her, when she wakes up." Cora said and Emmet nodded.

**TBC...?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Ok, that's my last time jump xD**

**I'm thinking of a sequel where both are a bit older:D already have a few things in mind:D**

**It's amazing what little babies learn in their first year! Did you ever read something about that? I didn't and I'm like ... Wow... really?**

**2 months later...**

Regina was just coming out of the shower when she heard a knock on her bathroom door. She quickly wrapped her towel around her body and opened the door slightly before she peaked out. Cora was sitting on her bed and looked at her warmly. "Give me a minute, okay?" Regina asked and Cora nodded. Regina hurried back into the bathroom and quickly dried herself and slipped into comfortable clothes before she left the bathroom and walked over to her mother. "What's up?" Regina asked and sat down next to her. "Just checking on you and telling you that food is ready... and visiting my granddaughter who obviously is not here." Cora answered with a soft smile. "Emmet is in the garden with her." Regina answered and Cora nodded slowly.

"Come." Regina said, grabbed her mother's hand and led her downstairs and out of the guest house. They walked through the garden gates and saw Emmet doing pushups. Cora got concerned when she didn't saw Lana. "Where is Lana?" Cora asked quietly and Regina smiled. She pointed at Emmet's head and then Cora saw the little baby laying on a blanket underneath Emmet. "He will squish her if he slips..." Cora said concerned and Regina squeezed her hand. "He won't. He loves her too much than to bring her into danger." Regina answered. They stepped closer until they were in hear range.

Emmet just lowered himself dow and pressed a soft kiss on his daughter's nose. "23 kisses for my princess." He said and pushed himself up again before he lowered himself down again and pressed another kiss on his daughter's face. "24 kisses for my princess." Cora and Regina smiled at that warmly. Emmet repeated it a last time before he got up carefully and sat down next to Lana. He took her softly in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you, my little princess." He whispered and grabbed the bottle milk for her. "You hungry? I'm starving but ladies first." He softly led the bottle to Lana's mouth which opened and eagerly sucked the milk.

He chuckled and then looked up. Regina walked over and kneeled down in front of him. They kissed softly. "One kiss for my Queen." He whispered and Regina blushed. "One for my king." She just answered before she peered into Lana's small face. "You had fun with your daddy?" Regina cooed over Lana and softly stroke her cheek with a finger. Lana tried to grab it and Regina giggled. "Food is ready. Just come in whenever you are finished." Cora said and both nodded. They got up too and followed Cora in the main house. Emmet softly lowered Lana into her crib in the dining/ living room and then sat down at the table. Henry came in with the food and smiled at little Lana softly.

He quickly put down the food on the table before he cooed over Lana who smiled at him brightly. They all sat down and started to eat while they talked about a lot of things. Emmet spotted that Lana fell asleep and nudged Regina. She followed his gaze and saw their daughter's in sleep drooling face. She smiled lovingly and her parents followed her gaze too. They chuckled. "A bit like you." Henry commented and looked at Regina again. "Na, I think that's from me. I always drooled as little baby..." Emmet said and smiled amused. They laughed quietly and Emmet took softly Regina's hand.

"We wanted to go to the park later... so if you want to spend a bit time for her... you've got one hour." Regina said to her parents who nodded. After dinner Lana woke up again and Cora quickly changed her diaper before she sat down with her and Henry on the couch. They tickled her, cooed over her, played the baby version of hide and seek with her. They just had fun with her. Regina and Emmet entered the house again, now in more casual things to go out. Cora handed Regina Lana who directly squealed happily and looked at her mother. "Hey, baby girl." She whispered and followed Emmet out. He took the stroller and pushed it in front of him while Regina carried Lana to the park.

"I wonder what her first word will be." Regina said and Emmet smiled. "Probably Mama." He answered and Regina looked at him lovingly. "Daddy would be nice too." She answered and he nodded. "But she doesn't want us to be sad that she said Mama or Daddy first and probably says something like horse..." Emmet answered amused and Regina chuckled. "That would be soooo sweet." They arrived in the park where their group was waiting for them on picnic blankets. They sat down on one and directly everyone cooed over the little baby. "Look, Graham. She wears our onesie." Robin squealed and Regina and Emmet chuckled. Lana watched them all with interest.

"You decided who will become her godfather and godmother?" Kathryn asked and they nodded. "We decided that you all will be it. We couldn't decide because we think that you all are fitting people." Regina answered and Emmet nodded. He sat down behind Regina and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her neck softly and she turned her head to him amused. Kathryn picked up Lana and nuzzled their noses together. Lana gurgled and touched Kathryn's cheeks with her tiny hands. They smiled at that. Kathryn laid down Lana in the middle of the blanket and laid down on her stomach before she propped up herself on her elbows and tickled her. The others quickly joined her and Emmet and Regina moved a bit away.

Regina had to yawn tiredly and leaned against Emmet. "Tonight is my night again, then you can sleep through." Emmet whispered lovingly and Regina smiled softly. "Luckily. This night was exhausting." Regina said and he kissed her head. She curled up on his lap and he held her while she softly drifted off to sleep. The others saw that and smiled amused. "Lana was pretty active last night. Kept Regina up the whole time." He explained and they nodded. Graham got up and took another blanket which he softly draped over Regina. "Thanks." Emmet said and Graham nodded.

"You heard that Kilian, Neal and Jefferson got out of prison again?" Robin asked quietly and Emmet shook his head. "Since when?" He asked. "2 days. They came back to Storybrooke to repeat the last school year again." Kathryn asked and he slowly nodded. "Are they still dangerous?" Emmet asked and they shrugged. "We don't know but we make sure that you three are save." David said and picked up his niece. "Don't we, Lana?" He held her high in the air like a plane and Lana started giggling. David let himself fall down backwards on Ruby's lap and laughed.

Ruby caught them both softly and took Lana out of his hands and in her arm. "Much too loud, isn't he sweety?" Ruby asked Lana who leaned her head against her. Regina slowly woke up again and lifted her head slightly. She smiled at Lana being snuggled up in Ruby's arms. Suddenly Lana started crying and Ruby looked slightly panicked. Emmet and Regina chuckled and Regina quickly sat up and took Lana back in her arms. Lana looked at her sniffling and Regina smiled. "I'm here, baby girl. Mommy and Daddy are here." She whispered softly and pressed a kiss against her head. Emmet peered over Regina's shoulder and wiped Lana's tears away with his thumb. Lana's eyes found his and they immediately brightened.

"She is definitely a daddy's girl." Regina said and Emmet smiled. "Like her mother." He answered. "I'm not a daddy's girl!" She said and they all raised an eyebrow. "Every time you want something you go to your father. Sure, you love your mother too but every time you run to your father first." Belle said and the others nodded. Regina sighed. "Fine..." She mumbled and Emmet kissed her neck. "We should go. It's raining soon." Robin said and they nodded. They got up and packed the things when suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "Aaww... did we missed the little picnic party?" Kilian asked tauntingly. "Where is your fat cow of girlfriend? Your baby should be due within the weeks."

"My girlfriend is not fat. And when my baby is due is not of your business." Emmet hissed and glared at Kilian. Behind him were Neal and Jefferson. "Aw... Why not? I made it happen." He answered amused. Emmet wanted to slap him but Regina held his arm back. "Don't. He is not worth it." She said and held Lana tightly against her body. The three boys looked at her and Lana surprised. "It's... already born..." Kilian stuttered and Emmet nodded. "And if you get even one inch to close I will make sure that every bone in your body is irreparable broken." Emmet hissed and pushed him away. The group quickly came towards them. "Go away. You are not welcomed here." David hissed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kilian, Neal and Jefferson backed away. Regina and Emmet smiled gratefully at the others. "Thanks guys." Emmet said and they smiled softly. "Liam and Roland are in the play hall. We need to pick them up." David said and the group nodded. They picked up Liam and Roland. "Ginaaaaa?" Liam started and tugged at her hand. "Yes, Liam?" Regina asked and ran a hand through his hair. "Can I hold Lana?" He asked and Regina smiled. She leaned down to him and softly placed Lana in his arms. She showed him how to hold his arms and then smiled lovingly. "So cute." Liam said and Lana flashed one of her radiants smile at him. Liam kissed her forehead softly and they smiled softly at them.

He placed Lana into the stroller softly and hugged Regina. "She is so beautiful." Liam whispered and Regina smiled. "She is." Regina agreed. They walked home together where they said goodbye to their friends. Emmet lifted Lana out of her stroller and carried her into the house. "We are home!" Regina called and Cora came out of the living room. "Everything alright?" Cora asked and Emmet laid Lana in Cora's arms. "Yes... Did you know that Kilian and his friends are free again?" Regina asked and leaned against Emmet.

Cora shook her head shocked. Henry came from the kitchen and cooed over Lana shortly. "Martin knows about it. He hired Deputies who are keeping an eye on them." Henry assured them. "You keep an eye on Lana? We want to train a bit." Regina asked and they nodded. Emmet led Regina to their training room. Regina leaned against Emmet and sighed contently. She kissed him and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed.

"Sit-ups?" Emmet asked and Regina sighed. "Don't want to stop cuddling..." She pouted. He chuckled. "Let yourself fall down backwards." Emmet answered. She obeyed and then he held her hands. He pulled her up again and she understood what he wanted her to do. She let herself fall down backwards again and pulled herself up again. Emmet smiled when she was up again and kissed her. "24 more to go." He said and she groaned. She did a few more until she reached 17 and leaned against him exhausted. "8 more to go, honey." He whispered and Regina sighed. She did 8 more. He kisses her softly and carried her to their bed.

"Sleep, my Queen. I'm going to watch over Lana, okay?" He whispered and she nodded sleepily. She dozed off and Emmet walked back to Lana and Cora. Henry offered him a piece of cake wnoch he devoured before he took Lana in his arms and kissed her softly. He grabbed her favorite toy and nudged her with it. Lana grabbed the toy and put it into her mouth. She chewed on it while she stared at her father. He kissed her nose softly and rested his forehead against hers.

Cora and Henry smiled softly. They knew that he was the perfect father for Lana and a perfect boyfriend for Regina. "It's late. You two should go to bed." Cora said softly and Emmet nodded. "Good night." Emmet said quietly aAnd carried Lana to her bed in the guest house. He laid her down and kissed her softly. "Good night, my princess. Tomorrow we will go shopping a prom dress for you too." He whispered. "You and your mama will be the two most beautiful women there. Everyone will be jealous of me."

Lana smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Sleep now, my princess. I will come when you need me. You know that you just have to cry and I'll be there." He kissed her head again and covered her with a blanket. She yawned and then fell asleep happily. Emmet walked in his bedroom, changed into pjs and slipped next to Regina. "That was cute." Regina said and he chuckled. "It's the truth." He answered and kissed her.

**TBC...?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**

**5 new reviews! For that you get a drama filled new chapter :D**

**But don't think that you can lean back now :D Review, review, review :D **

The next morning Regina and Emmet readied themselves for the shopping tour. Regina just left the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body when she saw Emmet and Lana laying on the bed smiling at each other. Emmet tickled Lana's little belly softly and she gurgled happily. She tried to grab her father's hand but he kept it away from her. She started pouting and he chuckled. He tipped her nose and she directly grabbed his index finger. She pulled it to her mouth and started sucking on it.

He smiled. "That's not your pacifier." He told her amused and kissed her forehead. Regina quickly grabbed it and nudged him. He looked at her lovingly and took it. He offered it to Lana who happily opened her mouth and started sucking it. Regina quickly dressed and then sat down on Lana's other side. Lana looked over to her and stretched her hand towards her. Regina took it and shook it slightly. "Hello, little baby girl. You okay?" Regina asked lovingly and felt a warm hand on her hip. She looked up and into Emmet's eyes. They looked at her warmly and she leaned over. He kissed her softly and they heard a huff from underneath them. They looked down and into the bright green eyes.

"She definitely has your eyes." Regina said and kissed Lana's forehead. "And your nose." He answered. They locked eyes and smiled. A knock was heard and the door opened. "Your friends are waiting downstairs." Cora said and they smiled. "And she also has her cheekbones." They looked at her confused and Cora pointed at Lana. "Not only your nose but also your cheek bones." They looked back down and smiled. "Especially when she will be taller." Emmet said and lifted her up and sat up. He got on his feet and offered Regina a hand. She smiled and got up too without his help.

She grabbed the small jacket for Lana and helped Emmet putting it on. They quickly walked downstairs and met Kathryn and David. "Where are the other two?" Regina asked surprised. "Belle is on a book meeting and Ruby is visiting her mother in Boston." David told them and they nodded. "I can't believe it that you still need a prom dress." Kathryn said amused. "I didn't know how big I would be until then." Regina answered and watched how Emmet put Lana in the stroller and covered her softly with a blanket. They walked towards the small shopping mall and entered a clothing shop. "How much money do you have for the dress?" David asked and looked around.

"800 dollars." Regina answered and they stared at her surprised. "For the whole outfit plus Lana's." Regina answered and suddenly got almost tackled by a smaller child. "Liam!" She gasped surprised and he smiled up at her. "Gina..." He said happily. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. "Hey, young man." She said and he looked at the others. "I thought you wanted to stay at home." David said and ruffled his hair. "Mom and Dad were arguing and so I didn't wanted to..." He answered slightly depressed. Regina held him close. "Let's take your mind of that, okay?" She asked him and he nodded.

They looked around for dresses and soon found a red one. All three teenagers stared at Regina lustfully the moment she stepped out of the changing room. It was a sleeveless dress that also had no straps over her shoulders. It was long and reached to the ground. Emmet stepped towards her and she smiled shyly. "And?" She asked and he kissed her heatedly. "God, I will be the luckiest guy on the whole prom." He whispered and she chuckled. "And?" She asked the group. "Hot..." David said and Kathryn nodded. Regina blushed until she realized how quiet it got behind them. "Where are Liam and Lana?" Regina asked and they all turned around. "Fuck..." Emmet mumbled and started to walk through the rows of clothing. "Liam?" He called. David directly followed him and together they found an unconscious Liam.

"Liam..." Emmet breathed out and picked him up. "Liam...Wake up." David said and ran a hand through his hair. Liam woke up and looked at them before he started crying. "They... they took Lana..." He sobbed into Emmet's chest and he held him closer. "Who?" Emmet asked and softly sat him down. "Kilian and his friends... " He answered and Emmet growled. Kathryn and Regina ran to them and Liam quickly buried his face in Regina's stomach. "I'm so sorry... I disappointed you..." He whimpered and Regina kissed his head. "We will find her and get her back." Regina answered to assure him and looked at Emmet with tears in her eyes. "I'll get these bastards." Emmet told her and kissed her softly before he and David bolted out of the shop.

Kilian, Neal and Jefferson sat in Neal's car and drove to an old cannery at the harbor. Neal was holding Lana and studied her with disdain. "That they keep her... she would be just in my way if it would be my daughter..." He said and Lana started crying. "Shut up!" Lana just got more afraid and started crying louder. Neal put his hand over her mouth and growled angrily. "Shut the fuck up, or I make you!" Lana whimpered and started to sniffle but her cries quiet down. She looked at him with what looked like betrayal even if she didn't even know this feeling yet.

"We are here..." Jefferson said and they got out of the car. They walked into the cannery in a room where they placed Lana into a baby seat. Jefferson and Neal walked into the neighbor room and called Emmet while Kilian had to take care of Lana. She started crying again. She missed her parents so terribly. Kilian leaned over her and wiped her tears away softly. "Sh... little one..." He said quietly and Lana opened her eyes and looked into his. He never had seen brighter green eyes than hers and he melted almost instantly. "Sh... Everything will be alright..." He told her and stroked over her hair. He picked her up and held her tightly against his chest.

He looked quickly over his shoulder to assure him that he was still alone with her. "I'm sorry, little one... If I had known that you would be that cute..." He said and she stopped crying. She cupped his cheek with her tiny hand and smiled slightly. He smiled back and wiped the last tears away. He placed her back into the baby seat and quickly covered her with a small blanket. "Wouldn't want you to freeze, now would we?" He asked her and she gurgled. Neal and Jefferson came back in and eyed him warily. "What are we going to do?" Kilian asked them and they sighed. "If the two don't pay the money until this night we are going to give this to a very special friend from me." Jefferson said. "He _likes_ children." Kilian paled. "You can't do that! We hate Emmet and Regina but not _her _!" Kilian said and they tilted their heads.

"This is the only way to hurt them." Neal said. "And my dad will save us." Kilian looked to Lana who looked at him calmly. She felt safe with him in her range. "No." Kilian said and turned back to them. "You won't give her to a child rapist. I agreed to keep her for two hours until you have your money but I won't let it happen that you are giving her away." Kilian said and they growled angrily. "Then we obviously have to take care of you." Jefferson said and attacked him. Kilian quickly side stepped him and kicked him in the stomach but was too slow for Neal who hit his head. He slumped down and just felt how he got tied and then kicked into the stomach twice. The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious were Lana's wails and Neal's shout.

Regina got called from Emmet who had been called from Neal. "Emmet? Did you find her?" Regina asked. She had changed back into her own clothes and had made her way to his home to tell Martin about it. Kathryn and Liam were by her side. "Jefferson, Neal and Kilian have her. They say if we don't give them 50.000 dollars in two hours they will give her to someone else." He told her and Regina started crying. "No... they can't... we need to find her... did they tell you where?" Regina answered and Emmet sighed. "No. But I will find her. I promise you." Emmet answered. "I will always find her."

They hung up and Regina sighed. "Where is she?" Liam asked and looked up. "We don't know... but they called and want 50.000 dollar or they give her away..." Regina answered. Liam looked down and had to hide his tears. They arrived at his home and he opened the door. He quickly ran upstairs while Regina and Kathryn searched for Martin and Ruth. "Regina?" Martin asked surprised when she stumbled into the living room. "Lana got kidnapped." She blurted out and Martin directly got up. "Do you know who has her?" She nodded. "Kilian and his group..." Regina answered and Martin nodded, grabbed his gun and quickly made his way out to his car. Ruth pulled Regina into a hug and held her lovingly.

"He will find her. He never would let something happen to her." Ruth whispered and Regina just sobbed. "I need to call my parents." She said and Ruth nodded. Regina pulled out her phone and called her parents. Liam was sitting in his room and stared into space. He was fault that Lana was gone. He was fault because he hadn't been strong enough to protect her. He would be blamed when Lana would end up dead or gone for forever. He looked around his room. Regina and Emmet would hate him. Everyone would hate him. He was fault. He spotted his scissor and reached for it. He looked down on his wrist. What would be his life worth? Roland was just a friend but not the best friend he had wished for. Regina and Emmet would be angry at him for loosing their child and his parents and Regina's parents would be disappointed of them and probably wouldn't love him anymore.

He started crying while he slowly slid the scissor through his skin. He curled up on his bed and sobbed while he waited for the pain to went away. He wasn't worthy to live if Lana's blood was on his hands. Cora and Henry drove over to them and quickly entered the house. They pulled Regina into their arms. "They will find her." Cora whispered and Regina sobbed. Henry kissed her head. "Martin always found what he searched for." Henry added and Ruth nodded. "How did that even happen?" Ruth asked. "Regina was just putting on her dress and we ,that means Emmet, David and I, were assessing the dress she had chosen and then Regina saw that Liam and Lana were missing. Emmet found Liam unconscious but not Lana..." Kathryn told them and Regina nodded.

"God... where is Liam? He probably thinks it's his fault." Regina said and freed herself from her parents. They looked around and Regina ran upstairs. "Liam?" She called and bursted into his room. She saw his sobbing little frame on the bed and quickly sat down next to him. "Liam..." She whispered softly. She pulled him on his back and then saw the blood stain on his bed. Her eyes widened. "Liam..." She gasped and quickly pulled him completely towards her. She grabbed his pillow, ripped the case of it and pressed it quickly on his wrist. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him off the bed. "I don't deserve this..." Liam sobbed and Regina kissed his forehead. "Liam... you are not fault." She answered and stumbled with him downstairs.

"I am... I didn't protect her good enough..." He answered. "Hey... even I am too weak to fight against 3 footballer. You are even smaller than me... you had no chance." Regina answered. "Help!" Ruth, Cora, Henry and Kathryn quickly came to her and gasped. "Liam! What have you done?" Ruth asked and saw his bloodied wrist. "He blames himself that Lana is missing..." Regina answered and Henry directly called the ambulance. "You foolish little boy. You are not to blame." Cora said and Liam shook his head. She cupped his cheek. "You won't die us away here now ,young man. Otherwise I will haunt you even after death." Regina had to smile slightly. Ruth looked completely helpless and so Cora took Liam in her arms.

"We are not angry at you, Liam. You did your best... Emmet found you unconscious means that you fought them so hard that they had to knock you out to get away... We are proud of you. You did everything in your power to protect your little niece..." Cora whispered and rocked him in her arms while she pressed the case against his wrist. Liam looked into Cora's eyes doubting. "We are really proud of you." She assured him and he looked over to Regina who nodded softly. "We aren't mad." She whispered and he sighed.

**TBC...?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

Emmet and David bumped into their father who quickly stopped them. "Where are you heading?" Martin asked and Emmet shrugged. "I don't know... I just want to find her..." Emmet answered. "Where could they hide her?" Martin asked and started to pace a bit. "In their 'club house' in the forest or at the cannery..." Emmet said and David nodded. "Okay... I will go to the club house in the forest and you two to the cannery." Martin said and they looked at him. "You know where it is?" David asked and Martin sighed. "No, but I will find it." He answered. "I will show you. I doubt that they are at the cannery. The phone was too quiet for that." David said and Emmet nodded.

"Okay... we phone as soon as we found her." Emmet said and Martin nodded. "Here." He said and handed over his second gun. "I trust you will handle it responsible." Martin said and Emmet nodded. "Yes." He answered and they parted. Emmet made his way to the cannery where he spotted Neal's car. He pulled out his phone and called his father. "I found Neal's car at the cannery." He told him before he hung up again and slowly made his way into it.

Kilian slowly woke up again and saw Neal and Jefferson pacing in the room. Lana was still wailing in the baby seat. "I will kill that little beast if she doesn't shut the fuck up finally!" Neal shouted but instead of quieting down she wailed even louder. Neal grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall which shocked Lana and she almost choked on air. She started crying again and Neal growled. "Instead of shouting at her you should try to be soft." Kilian muttered and they stared at him. "Shut up, traitor. We don't want to hear a word from you." Jefferson hissed. "I'm just telling the truth, asshole... I should have stopped you much earlier... YOU were the one who manipulated the condoms and are the one who are fault that Regina got pregnant, so deal with it... I was just angry at Emmet for choosing his old lifestyle over us..." Kilian hissed.

Emmet was leaning against the wall next to the door which led to the room and had heard everything. He sighed quietly. Kilian wasn't the complete bad guy from them. Lana's wails made his heart clench. "We will tell the police that everything was your fault. That you forced us... no one will believe you." Neal said before he turned to Lana. "That's it, bitch. I had enough." He lifted his hand but in that moment Emmet entered the room and Lana spotted him. She quiet down and looked up fearfully at Neal. "Thought so..." Neal said and Emmet took off the safety of the gun. "Harm my daughter and I will shoot you in your balls." Emmet growled angrily and Neal and Jefferson turned around.

They stared at him shocked. "How..." Jefferson stuttered. "There are only two places where you could be. Here or in the 'club house'. I chose this place. I swear to god if my daughter is even slightly hurt after this I will make sure that your life is a living hell." Emmet answered and they gulped. Emmet grabbed Neal and pushed him on the ground. Jefferson took the chance to hit him so he lost his footing and the gun fell from his grip. Kilian's eyes widened and he got up somehow. He made his way over to them while Emmet got up again and tackled Jefferson. Kilian saw how Neal went for the gun but he quickly got between them. Neal grabbed the gun and Kilian quickly knocked him over.

Kilian's hand were bound in front of him and so he had the chance to punch Neal into the face. They got up again and fought for the gun. Emmet had finally defeated Jefferson and knocked him unconscious and he turned around to the two of them. A loud bang was heard and both froze. Kilian gasped and stumbled backwards. A red stain was on his shirt in the stomach area. He placed his hands over it and Neal gasped shocked. Emmet quickly disarmed him and knocked him out. "Fuck... Kilian..." Emmet said and quickly put his gun away and kneeled down next to Kilian who had sunk to his knees. "I never wanted to hurt her..." Kilian whispered. "I know..." Emmet answered and pulled his former best friend against him.

"You will make it... I promise you..." Emmet promised him and Kilian chuckled humorlessly. "Don't kid me, Em..." He said and they heard the soft wails of Lana. "Get her... look if she is okay..." Emmet reluctantly got up and ran over to Lana. He grabbed the baby seat and carried it over to them. He placed it on the ground next to them and Kilian smiled at her softly. "Hey, little one..." He whispered. Lana looked at him saddened. Emmet pulled out his phone and called the ambulance. His father and brother bursted into the room and gasped. "What happened?" Martin asked while he thrusted cuffs to David who directly cuffed Jefferson.

Martin quickly cuffed Neal and then came over to Kilian and Emmet. "Kilian got shot when he tried to stop Neal of shooting me..." Emmet explained. "Why is he tied?" Martin asked confused and quickly cut the bonds. "I tried to bring Lana back when I heard what they wanted to do..." Kilian answered and David looked at him softly. "Really?" He asked. "Is Lana wailing right now?" Kilian asked back and they shook their heads. "She was always wailing when Neal or Jefferson spoke to her..." They heard the sirens and Martin quickly made his way out to bring them quickly in. A minute later he came back with two paramedics and a gurney. They quickly brought him to the hospital. Lana got checked there too while David and Martin arrested Neal and Jefferson.

Dr. Wilde came to Emmet with a soft smile. "She is alright... She was kept warm and except for the exhaustion nothing is wrong with her." He told him and Emmet sighed relieved. "She didn't got hit or anything?" Emmet asked and Dr. Wilde shook his head. "Can I take her home again?" Dr. Wilde nodded. "Yeah, but you should go upstairs with her. Liam got in an hour ago." Dr. Wilde told him and he gasped. "What... why?" "He slid his wrists because he thought you would blame him for Lana's kidnapping." Dr. Wilde told him and Emmet looked at him saddened. "Will he survive?" He asked and Dr. Wilde nodded. "Yes. Regina found him early enough. He has to stay here a night though, so we can renew the lost blood." Dr. Wilde explained.

They got Lana quickly and walked upstairs. Soon they found the little group in Liam's room. Regina sighed relieved when she saw Lana in Emmet's arms. She took her in her own arms and held her tightly against her. "Oh Lana..." She whispered and kissed her head. "I love you." She sat down next to Liam and took his hand. "Look, Liam. She is fine. And she still likes you." Regina told him and he looked at Lana. Regina placed Lana on his stomach and Lana tried to look up into his face. Liam took her in his arms and cupped her cheek softly. He pulled her closer and leaned to her ear. "The next time I will protect you with my life. No one will ever get too close to you." He promised her and he felt her tiny hand on his jaw.

He looked down and saw the trust in her eyes. Regina smiled softly. "Look. Everything is alright." Regina whispered and he nodded. "I'm still sorry." He answered and Emmet sat down next to him too. He cupped his little brother's cheek. "We forgive you although you didn't do anything wrong, buddy." Emmet told him and Liam sighed. "Come on. Sleep, buddy. Tomorrow you will come home and then everything will be forgotten." Liam nodded and handed Lana over again. Regina took her and held her softly. Cora smiled softly. "I told you, Liam." She said and patted his leg. He smiled slightly. Ruth stayed while the others went home except for Emmet and Regina.

"Kilian protected her." Emmet told Regina and they sat down outside Kilian's room. "What?" She asked. "Or rather us... he was just jealous. The other two forced him to do all the bad things... and he didn't manipulated the condoms... That was Neal and Jefferson... Kilian was just jealous that you replaced him..." Emmet explained and Regina looked at him surprised. "So... he ... he is mostly innocent?" "Let's ask him, I guess..." Emmet answered and Regina nodded. They got into the room. Kilian was awake. "How are you?" Emmet asked softly and Kilian sighed. "Good... Well, as good as you can feel after being shot." Kilian answered. "Is she alright?" He pointed at Lana. Regina nodded. "She is just exhausted." Regina told her and they heard soft sucking.

Lana was sucking her thumb and was asleep in Regina's arm. Kilian smiled relieved. "When I heard what they wanted to do I knew that I had to save her... I wanted to return her after two hours but they had other plans..."Kilian told them. "Why did you even help them?" Regina asked and he sighed. "I was jealous... at first the things sounded funny... but their demands got more and more cruel... I disliked the beating but they forced me to it... I'm sorry..." Kilian said and fidget with his hands. Regina and Emmet locked eyes and sighed.

Regina slowly stepped towards him and placed Lana in his arms. He looked up surprised but quickly adjusted his arms. He smiled at Lana's sleeping form. "She is truly beautiful..." He mumbled and Regina smiled slightly. "Yes, she is..." She answered and sat down hesitantly next to him. Lana opened her eyes and looked at Kilian. She started smiling and Kilian stroked her cheek softly. "I think she is hungry." He told them and Regina nodded. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a milk bottle. "You have them with you all the time? I thought you would breast feed." Kilian said surprised. "It hurts too much. And she won't love us less because I don't breast feed her." Regina answered and held the milk bottle to him.

"Furthermore you won't see my girlfriend breast feeding as long as I live." Emmet answered and Kilian nodded. He slowly put the bottle on Lana's lips but she started yawning and Regina stopped him. "She will tell you when she wants it." Regina told him and he studied Lana. She spotted her milk bottle and stretched her hands out for it and he softly gave it to her. She started drinking with her hands tightly holding the bottle and her eyes never leaving Kilian's. They smiled at each other and soon she had drank half of the bottle. "I think she is finished." Regina said and Kilian nodded. He gave her the bottle back and Emmet quickly lifted Lana out of Kilian's arms and he made her burp. She sighed contently and looked at her father lovingly.

He pressed a kiss on her forehead and she snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. She fell asleep happily and started sucking her thumb again. "We have to go now. She needs a real bed." Emmet said and Kilian nodded. "Thanks for coming." He answered and the two nodded. Emmet and Regina wanted to leave the room when Kilian stopped them a last time. "Regina... could you wait a second?" Kilian asked her and Regina looked at Emmet who nodded. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Regina turned around to Kilian and crossed her arms.

"I... I wanted to apologize... for all the things... that I... almost raped you... that I insulted you... ripped your favorite book apart... told all the lies...helped the two idiots... I was so jealous of you... Before that Graham and I were Emmet's best friends. We always hung out together and had fun... but when I saw how he looked at you... I knew that this would be over... I always got abandoned from the people in my life... My mother abandoned my father and me for another wealthier man... my grandmother abandoned me because of my father... all bad things happened because of the women in my life and I guess that I let this feeling take over and control me... I never wanted your daughter to be harmed though... I guess... what I just want to say is that I'm sorry for all the shit I've done and I know that what I did is unforgivable... I just want you to know that I'm still sorry for it and whenever you need something Emmet can't get you... just ask me..." Kilian said and fidget with his hands.

Regina sat down next to him on the bed and took his hand softly. "You don't know how happy I will be as soon as you will get out of here..." She started and he looked at her confused. "Because then I can kick you in the balls as hard as I want to." He gulped. "I'm not that vengeful but taking my daughter from me was a mistake. A mistake I think you should pay physically but without prison... you show enough remorse that you will punish yourself for doing all this shit but I need my satisfaction too." Regina said and patted his cheek. "And no footballer protection down there." Regina added with a giggle while she left the room. He fell back against the bed and smiled slightly. "Oh, Emmet. You really lucky guy..." He said and closed his eyes.

**TBC...?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A week later Kilian was released from hospital. Liam was allowed to leave the hospital after a day. Regina and Emmet waited outside the hospital for Kilian who came out at 12pm punctual. The first thing he felt was a knee in his balls and he toppled over in pain. He got caught by two feminine hands. "Let's get you home, shall we?" Regina asked and Emmet chuckled. "Such a hot lady." He mumbled and Regina rolled her eyes at him with a giant grin. Kilian just held his balls while he followed them to Emmet's car. He got in and spotted Lana in the back in her baby seat. She was 'waving' with her toy at him and smiled. She sucked on her pacifier. He sat down next to her and cooed. Regina and Emmet got in in the front and drove over to Kilian's house.

Regina and Kilian got out and he smiled at her gratefully. Emmet quickly got out too and went with Kilian to the front door while Regina got back into the car and looked at Lana. "You have luck with her..." Kilian said and Emmet looked at him confused. "She has a good heart. She is hot and she is intelligent. You couldn't wish for more." Kilian explained and Emmet smiled. "Yeah, she is a true miracle... and she gave me the most wonderful gift on the world." "Lana?" Kilian asked and Emmet nodded. "When you have a child of your own you know what I mean. No matter how much you thought you love your girlfriend or whatever status you two have in that moment... it's nothing compared to the love to your child..." Emmet told him and Kilian smiled.

"I want to wait though... sorry that I didn't stop them." Kilian answered and Emmet shook his head. "Maybe it's a bit early.. but I'm glad to have Lana." Emmet told him. "Tonight is the prom, isn't it?" Kilian asked and Emmet nodded. "You are taking Lana with you?" Kilian asked and Emmet smiled. "Yep. My parents have their wedding day today, so they can't watch over Lana. Liam has a sleepover and is much too young anyway. Regina's father is hosting the prom and her mother got a last minute meeting in for tonight so that leaves us with no babysitter for Lana and we won't give her to other people than our family." Emmet answered and Kilian nodded.

"We bought her a really cute dress which looks a lot like Regina's. You should have seen Regina in her dress..." Emmet said and smiled. "I saw her... when Neal grabbed Lana and Jefferson Liam... she looked truly like a Queen." Kilian said and Emmet nodded. "She is one... Regina means queen." Emmet said and Kilian chuckled. "Have fun tonight." Kilian said and Emmet nodded. "You too." He answered with a grin and walked back to his car. He got in and kissed Regina softly. "Tonight we are finally free of school." He said amused and Regina nodded. "You will pick me up? I don't want you to see me completely styled before tonight." Regina said and he chuckled.

"Fine. I will need my suit though." Emmet said and Regina nodded. They arrived and got out of the car with Lana. They got in and Emmet quickly got his suit. He kissed Regina a last time before he drove to his old home. Regina walked to the living room of her parents with Lana and smiled at them. "She lifted her head." Regina said proudly and kissed Lana's head. Cora and Henry looked at her surprised and smiled. "That's great!" Cora said and Regina looked down at Lana. "You are such a bright girl, aren't you? Such a cute and bright girl!" She tickled her stomach and Lana grinned.

Regina held her against her chest and smiled at her. "She can look up without being on her back." She sat down with Lana in her arms and Cora sat down next to her. They cooed over Lana. "May I?" Cora asked and Regina nodded. She handed Lana over and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Henry made a picture of them and grinned. "You should get upstairs and prepare for the prom in a few hours.. go to a hairdresser and such things." Henry said and Regina and Cora looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'll pay. But I need to write my speech and can't have you two around for that." Henry said with a chuckle and they got up. "You watch over Lana though." Regina said. "She needs a bit sleep before tonight." Henry nodded and took the little baby in his arms and held her softly. Regina and Cora got their things and made their way to a hairdresser while Henry carried Lana in his study and placed her in a little baby seat. She could see him perfectly while he worked. He read out his speech a few times and looked at Lana softly. "Interesting enough that the couples won't go hiding in the restrooms for some more fun?" Henry asked and Lana smiled.

"Good. Now let's feed you and make you to the most beautiful little baby girl on the whole world." He said and lifted her up. She looked at him happily and snuggled close. "I'm sorry that you never could meet your real grandparents... we are just your adoptive ones... but that doesn't change the true fact that we love you with every cell." Henry told her and quickly got a milk bottle for her. She started drinking happily and looked deep in her grandfather's eyes. He smiled lovingly. "Sometimes... I wish that Cora and I would be able to have so precious things like you... but it doesn't matter anymore... We got Regina and she got you... that's all we need."

Lana smiled at him and he rubbed her stomach softly. After she she drank he made her burp and gave her her pacifier back. She whimpered and he quickly gave her her toy. She held it tightly in her arms and smiled contently. "So. I'm going to dress you and change your diapers." He told her and carried her to the guest house which was connected with a small floor to the main house. He laid her down on her changing table. He quickly undressed her and took off her diaper. He scrunched his nose. "You may be cute but god you can make disgusting smelling poop." He said and Lana giggled. He threw the diaper away and quickly cleaned her up before he put on a new diaper.

"Okay, cutie. Now you are smelling good again. Feels great, don't you think?" Lana grinned and he quickly got her red dress. "So beautiful, isn't it? He put it on Lana and slowly sat her up. She giggled and tried to take her dress in her hands. "Sh. Don't start fidgeting with your dress like your mommy. If you don't fidget then no one will look." Henry told her and kissed her forehead. She toppled slightly back and he caught her quickly. "We definitely need to train your sitting." He said amused and she huffed. He kissed her forehead and picked her up again. An arm supporting her little butt and the other free hand on her back. He looked on the clock. Two hours had passed since Regina and Cora had been gone.

The front door opened and he quickly walked to it with Lana. Regina and Cora were just hanging up their jackets and smiled at them. "I hope she wasn't to troublesome." Regina said and he gave her Lana back. "Not at all. She is a wonderful little baby." Henry answered and Regina kissed Lana's cheek. "I should take her back though so you can change." Regina nodded and handed her back. Cora and she walked upstairs and Cora helped her in the dress. "You look like a film star." Cora said and looked at her young daughter. She started crying. "Mom..." Regina breathed out and hugged her softly. "God... you got so big..." Cora sobbed and Regina smiled.

"I thought you would freak out the moment I got Lana and not when I'm going to my prom." Regina said and Cora sniffled. "This is final... you finished high school... you are now an 'adult'." Cora answered and cupped Regina's cheeks. Regina placed her hands over Cora's. "You gave me the most wonderful 3 almost 4 years of my life... and I will probably wait until I am 18 until I start studying so I can stay with Lana while Emmet is in police school." Regina told her. "I'm not going so soon, Mom." Cora smiled lovingly and pressed a kiss on Regina's forehead. The door bell rang and Regina breathed out nervously.

"Pack a bag for Lana. I open the door." Cora said and Regina nodded. A few minutes later Regina walked downstairs and into the main house. Everyone quiet down and looked at her. Regina was blushing and concentrated on Emmet. He stepped towards her and kissed her softly. "So beautiful." He told her and Regina smiled. Henry handed her Lana over and they smiled at each other. "Stay together." Cora ordered and Emmet wrapped his arm around Regina. Lana was squished between the two and they smiled for Cora in the camera. "Thank you." She said and Henry looked at the picture. "Can we go now?" Emmet asked softly and Regina nodded.

They took Lana's baby seat and quickly got into Emmet's car when it started raining. Henry knocked at Regina's window and gave them an umbrella. "Thanks Dad." Regina said and Henry nodded. He quickly hurried to his own car. Emmet drove over to the gym of their school where the prom was held. Lana was squealing in the back and Regina looked at her. "You excited, honey? I am..." Regina asked and Emmet smiled. "I wonder who will be the prom queen... you will definitely be the king." Regina said. "Don't care. You are the queen of my heart." Emmet answered and they came to an halt. Emmet took the umbrella and quickly got out. He rounded the car and opened the door. Regina got Lana and quickly climbed out of the car.

Emmet wrapped an arm around her and kissed her softly. They got into the hall and quickly locked their jackets and the umbrella in a locker. "Let's get into the hall and find Kathy and co." Emmet said and Regina nodded. He took Lana's baby seat. Regina gasped and looked around when they were in the hall. "Wow..." Regina breathed out and Emmet chuckled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked and Regina nodded. Emmet took Regina's hand and smiled. Some boys turned around to Regina when they saw her. Emmet shot them all a death glare and they quickly turned away just to get snapped at by their dates.

"Regina! Emmet! You look so hot together." Kathryn said when she spotted them and Regina hugged her softly. "You look like something between unhappiness and happiness." Kathryn wondered. "I'm happy when Emmet had his dance with the prom queen and I have him all for myself again..." Regina told her and Kathryn smiled. "You have to share him just for 3 minutes, honey." Kathryn chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes. "Too long. He is mine." "There are seats in the back. You want to sit down?" Emmet asked Regina. He pointed at the back of the hall and Regina nodded.

He kissed her lovingly. The group walked to the seats and they sat down. Regina took Lana in her arms and rocked her slightly while she talked with Ruby, Belle and Kathryn. The guys were talking with each other too. Ruby wore a red dress too but hers was much shorter and more revealing than Regina's. "I like what you did with your hair, Gina. How did you do it?" Ruby asked and Regina touched her hair. "Hairdresser?" Regina answered with a grin and they chuckled. "Mom and I went to it so that Dad could write the speech." Suddenly Regina got turned around and lips pressed against hers. She pulled away shortly and then shook her head laughing.

She kissed Emmet again and he smiled. "Thanks." He whispered. "Why?" Regina asked quietly back. "Was a bet. If you would pull away to see who you would kiss or just kiss back hoping it would be me." He answered and Regina chuckled. She looked at the boys and raised an eyebrow. Emmet leaned close. "Robin did the bet. Would it be okay if I kiss Graham?" Emmet whispered and Regina nodded. "But I want to see his face." She answered as quiet as he was. Emmet chuckled and got up. "Regina is thirsty..." He just said and slowly walked away. Regina smiled smugly and turned Lana to the group. The girls watched Regina who watched the guys amused.

"Nice that you make bets on me." She said and they blushed. "Sorry?" Robin said with a grin and Regina giggled. She spotted Emmet coming back. Emmet grabbed Graham and brushed Robin by doing so which attracted his attention. Emmet kissed Graham and the girls gasped before they started laughing. Graham smirked into the kiss and Robin looked quite shocked. Emmet pulled away and high fived Graham. "Payback is a bitch." Regina said and Emmet sat down next to her. "Thought you really could use something." He said and gave her a paper cup with coke. "Thanks." Regina said and kissed him lovingly before she took a sip.

Robin fake pouted and the girls smiled. "And? How is kissing a guy?" They asked him and Emmet thought about it. "Not that bad, but I prefer one pair of lips. And that's of my Queen." He answered and Regina smiled lovingly at him. "Ladies and Gentlemen." They suddenly heard over the speakers. They stood up and Regina saw her father standing on the stage. He wore a suit and smiled brightly. He was adored by almost everyone of the school and he knew that. He also used that to ask his students about their opinion of the school to make it better. But that all didm#t mattered. "We are going to crown the prom Queen and King. For that I'm going to give the moderation to Dr. Victor Whale who just came back from New Zealand last week."

The crowd groaned. "Why not you?" A boy asked and Henry smiled. "Because it would be unfair. I can't moderate it when I want my daughter to be the Prom Queen." He said with a smile and looked to Regina who blushed. The crowd smiled and looked shortly to Regina before they concentrated on Henry again. "Give him a chance." Henry said and winked at them before he gave the microphone to Whale who smiled nervously. "Okay guys... I'm going to introduce you the Prom Queen and her king." He mumbled and they watched him.

**TBC...?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Okay... well, the voting team and I were completely neutral. We don't have a favorite person or anything... anyway... these are the cards with the names of your voted prom king and queen..." Whale lifted two envelopes. The students started to get giddy. Regina took Emmet's hand while she bounced Lana in her arms slightly. Emmet grinned and kissed Lana's head softly. Regina looked at him lovingly. Kathryn came next to her and took the cup with the coke in her hand. "Thirsty." Kathryn said and quickly drank something to hide her smile. Regina looked at Lana lovingly.

"Well... let's start with the Prom king." Whale said and opened the envelope and took out the card. A girl took the envelope and quickly put it into the trash. "And this year's king is... Emmet Swan." Whale smiled. "Not surprising." He said and everyone raised an eyebrow. Emmet walked to the stage and got onto it. Henry crowned him and Emmet smiled at him. "She will be so surprised." Emmet whispered to him and Henry nodded with a smirk. "Let's see how long she needs until that has sunken in." Henry answered and Emmet nodded. "But first I play a bit with Dr. Whale. He is a jerk and needs to shut up." Henry said and Emmet chuckled. "Why is it surprising, Dr. Whale? It could have been David or Sebastian too." Henry said Whale who paled slightly.

"Emmet is the captain of the football team...it's mostly the captain of the football team and the captain of the cheerleader team who are the prom king and queen." Whale said and the crowd gasped. They crossed their arms angrily. "Anyway... present us our dear lady who if you are right is probably Kathryn." Henry said and Whale nodded. He opened the second envelope and took the card out. "Okay... and our dear prom Queen is..." Whale turned the card and stared shocked at the car. He had been missing for 11 months. He knew the old circumstances but not the new ones.

"Regina Mills..." He breathed out and looked skeptically. "Really?" Regina looked at Kathryn and the others confused and surprised. "Go. Your king wants to dance." Kathryn said and Graham took Lana in his arms. Regina slowly walked to the stage while the students stepped to the side so that she could pass. Emmet stepped forward to help her on the stage and she smiled at him. She blushed and he grinned. Regina stayed next to him and looked at her father who put the crown on her head. He hugged her softly and she smiled happily. "How...?" Whale asked and Regina rolled her eyes. Emmet wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

Whale stared at them shocked and gasped when Emmet lifted Regina up and got down of the stage. The music turned on and they started dancing. Regina smiled up at Emmet and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You planned this... you put me on the voting list." Regina said and he nodded. "I can't dance with another girl while my dream girl has to watch me. And right now my second dream girl is missing too." He answered and Regina spotted Graham next to them. Emmet took Lana in his arms and pulled Regina close again. They danced with each other. All tightly pressed against each other. Henry made pictures of them and smiled lovingly. "But she is the school's freak..." Whale mumbled and everyone stared at him offended.

"Regina and Emmet are the school's Snow White and Prince Charming!" A girl said and the others nodded. "They are the cutest couple of the whole school." Melanie said and Emmet smiled at her. Regina looked at Whale distasteful. Lana cupped Emmet's cheek and gurgled slightly. Emmet leaned down and kissed Lana's head. "Sh, princess." He whispered and Regina softly stroked over Lana's head. "And their baby is the most precious on the world." Robin said and the crowd nodded. They loved Lana. "You...two... have a baby?" Whale asked shocked and they nodded. "Almost 3 months old." Regina said proudly and Emmet smiled. He kissed Regina's forehead.

"You should either shut up or go now, Dr. Whale." Henry said. "The private life of my daughter is nothing what should interest you." Whale nodded and quickly made his way out of the hall. The students laughed and then turned the music on again. Regina and Emmet finished their dance while Lana fell asleep in their arms. A few people came by to see Lana shortly but they all quickly walked away when they saw her sleeping peacefully. Emmet placed her in the baby seat again and Henry took her with him. "I'm going home. You two have fun. Real fun, I mean." Henry told them and they nodded. The students said goodbye to Henry, a few even hugged him and he smiled.

He quickly got on the stage and took the microphone a last time. "My dear students... I'm going now but I hope you have fun. The alcohol is underneath the stage in a secret drawer but wait until I'm out of the hall so no one can blame me for anything... otherwise I wish you all luck for the future and hope that some day we meet again." He said and the crowd cheered. He got off the stage and took his umbrella before he quickly left with Lana. The students quickly got the beer bottles and the six vodka bottles from the secret drawer and smiled. "Looks like he had a few parties already." Sebastian said amused. "He definitely had." Melanie answered and they smiled at each other softly.

"Let's party!" Someone in the crowd said and they changed the music. Regina looked at Emmet amused who pulled her against him and kissed her heatedly. She moaned weakly and grabbed him. "Screw the alcohol and go home?" He asked and she nodded. "I don't need alcohol for _this_ fun." She answered and he smiled. They quickly got their things and drove home. Henry looked at them confused and they blushed before they hurried past him to their house. He smiled knowingly and carried Lana to his and Cora's bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and quickly changed her out of her dress and smelled the pooped diaper. He quickly walked to a changing table and quickly changed the diaper.

He put her a blue pj on and laid her into her bed softly. She whimpered and opened her eyes. He smiled. "You can sleep in the big bed but I have to change first." He promised her and she smiled at him. He quickly walked into the bathroom and changed into pajamas before he got Lana and laid down in the bed with her. He laid down on his back and her on his chest before he pulled the blanket over them. He rubbed her back and closed his eyes happily.

Half an hour later he heard moans coming from the neighbor house and he chuckled. "Your mommy and daddy obviously try to make another baby." He commented. "They better don't." Cora said and Henry opened his eyes surprised. Cora slipped into the bed next to him and cupped Lana's head softly. "Why are they even here?" She asked and Henry smiled. "I don't know. But they weren't drunk and you know my little surprise for the graduators." Henry answered and Cora nodded. She kissed him softly before she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He smiled and soon Lana and he were asleep too.

Regina was riding Emmet who moaned happily. "Oh fucking god... Regina..." He breathed out and Regina chuckled. She tightened around him and came hard. He gasped and followed her suit. He came and she got off of him. He quickly took off the condom and threw it into the trash. "God... I needed that." He said and Regina laid down next to him. "Me too." She answered and laid her head on his chest. They kissed softly and he covered them. "Definitely better than drinking until oblivion." He told her and she nodded.

She ran her hands over his stomach. "And the stomach didn't bothered you?" She asked him insecure and he smiled down at her. "You know almost last year? Where I fought for every pound you needed to gain? I'm glad that you are finally out of danger and that little bit stomach... it doesn't make you fat. It gives you the perfect curves." He answered and cupped her cheek. He kissed her lovingly and she sighed contently. "And if you really want to lose the last pounds you got through pregnancy we two can train tomorrow." She chuckled and straddled him again.

"I've heard that sex is good too." She purred and he grinned. "Definitely." He answered and switched positions with her. She gave him a new condom which he quickly put on and then entered her with a semi hard cock again. He got rock hard almost immediately. Regina wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. His hands gripped her shoulders from behind and he pulled her more onto his cock while he thrusted. He kissed her neck heatedly and left a hickey. She moaned and arched into his body. He grunted before he came a second time. "Fuck... I'm sorry..." He said and pulled out. Regina looked at him lustfully. "It's alright." She answered and kissed him.

"I just came much too early..." He huffed and she pushed him on the bed. Emmet quickly took off the second condom and threw it in the trash. He studied Regina and then realized what she was doing. He snuggled closer and leaned to her ear. "Tease yourself like I always do." He whispered and kissed her neck. His hand joined hers underneath the covers and she huffed slightly. He chuckled and led her fingers. She shuddered and moaned while he penetrated her softly and soon came in their joined hands. She looked at him with a smile and chuckled. He kissed her and pulled her against his body. He spooned her lovingly.

She intertwined their fingers and sighed contently. "A very good day." She mumbled and Emmet chuckled. "Yes." He answered. "Let's sleep. We didn't have a full sleep since almost 3 months." He answered and Regina chuckled. "Yep." She just answered. "Night. Love you." "Sweet dreams ,my queen. Love you too." He answered and they tried to fall asleep. Suddenly Emmet's phone rang and both sat up shocked. "God... that scared me..." Regina said and Emmet smiled. "It was surprising." He took his phone and looked at the caller. "Liam?" He asked when he answered. "_Can I come home? The sleepover is with more than I_ thought..." Liam whispered and Emmet smiled saddened.

"What do you mean with 'is more than you thought'?" Emmet asked. "_There are so many other children here and they all pick on me..._" Liam answered with a crying voice. "Regina and I come over. Where are you?" Emmet told him and got up. Regina followed his example and quickly dressed into some casual things. "_At Stan's house..._" Liam answered and Emmet nodded. "We'll be there in 10. Pack your things." Emmet told him and they hung up. "What's going on?" Regina asked and Emmet sighed. "Liam gets bullied at the sleepover and wants to come home." Emmet said and Regina quickly followed him downstairs. They walked to his car and quickly drove to the address.

Regina got out and felt Liam crashing in her. She held him lovingly and caressed his head. "Are you alright?" She asked him and Liam nodded. They got in and Emmet drove back to Regina's house. Cora was pouring herself some cold milk in a glass when they entered the house again. "Where did you came from?" Cora asked surprised and then saw Liam. "Liam..." "Liam got bullied at the sleepover and wanted to get home." Regina answered and they walked into the kitchen. She lifted Liam on the kitchen counter and Cora offered him the milk. He eagerly took the glass and downed it before he leaned against Regina again.

"Don't listen to the idiots. Look at Regina. She was in your position once and now has a boyfriend I approve, don't get flattered, and is one of the most popular girls in school. Just be yourself and everything will be fine one day." Cora told him and Liam smiled. "And they have Lana." He added and Cora nodded. "You should wait more than 12 years though until you get your own." Cora told him and Liam nodded. "Now go to bed, you three." Regina lifted Liam up again and they walked to their room again. They changed into their pjs and then laid down on the bed.

Liam was safely tucked in between the two of them. "I love you." Liam mumbled sleepily and they smiled. "We love you too, Liam." Regina answered and felt him snuggling closer. They all fell asleep together.

**TBC...?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**3 months later...**

Regina was sitting with her now half year old daughter Lana in the living room and played with her. "Where is your fluffy bunny?" She asked and Lana looked around. She saw it and squealed happily. She got on her hands and knees and quickly crawled over to it. She took it and looked to her mother again. She lifted it up and grinned. "Come here..." Regina said and patted the ground before her. Lana took the bunny in her mouth and then quickly crawled over to her again. Regina lifted her up and hugged her lovingly. She kissed her forehead and nuzzled her nose against Lana's. She laid down on her back and looked at Lana who sat on her now flat stomach.

Regina tickled her and she squirmed amused. Lana spotted her favorite book and pointed at it. Regina sat up again and wrapped an arm around Lana. She took the book and sat down on the couch with Lana. Lana sucked her thumb and watched how her mother opened the illustrated children book. Regina read quietly to Lana. She disguised her voice for every other character and Lana started smiling broadly. She nestled more against her mother who caressed her leg softly and pressed a kiss to her head. "and they live their happily ever after." Regina finished the story and Lana smiled. She looked up and Regina smiled lovingly.

"You want to go out?" She asked and tickled her softly. Lana giggled and then wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Regina got up and placed the book on the couch table before she walked upstairs. "It's getting cold nowadays... Pink or blue?" Regina asked when they arrived in Lana's new room and looked into her closet. Lana reached for the blue jacket and Regina took it. "Good choice. We don't want to make you too girly." Regina said and sat Lana down on her changing table. "Don't move too much. We don't want you to fall down." Lana looked at her mother and lifted her arms so that Regina could take off her dirty shirt. Regina quickly took a fresh one and put it Lana on.

After she dressed Lana and put on new clothes too the two of them made their way out. Regina put Lana in her stroller and she looked around amazed. Regina smiled down at her lovingly. They came by the school ground and Regina spotted Liam but he got beaten up. Regina quickly pushed her stroller up a ramp and quickly hurried over to them. "Leave him alone!" Regina growled at them and the crowd stepped away from Liam. They stared at her and then at little Lana. "You are his mother?" A boy asked Liam shocked. "Dude! She is hot!" Another boy said and Regina stared at them shocked.

"I'm much too old for you that you could even think that way about me!" Regina snapped and Liam quickly walked over to her. He didn't hug her though and when she moved slowly to him suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a strong body. She turned her head and looked into Emmet's green beautiful eyes. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked and kissed him. "Dad was taking me for a patrol and I spotted you two." He answered and then looked at his brother. "Hey, Liam." He said and Liam hugged them tightly. "They were beating him..." Regina told Emmet whose eyes narrowed.

"You bullied my little brother?" He asked and stepped in front of Regina and next to Lana's stroller. Lana looked at her father with a bright smile and grabbed his jeans. He looked down at smiled softly at his daughter. He ran a hand over her head and then looked back to the others. "He is a looser..." A girl said and Liam looked down saddened. "He is the best friend you can have! He would protect you from now matter who or what. He cares for people deeply and always listen to them when they have problems. He is the best uncle on the world and the cutest little boy. Sure that dumb little children can't see that yet but why do you have to be so cruel?" Regina snapped and the children looked at her saddened.

Liam looked up at Regina and wiped his tears away. She held him lovingly. Emmet crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the children. "Sorry Liam..." They all said and Liam looked a bit shocked. Regina smiled and nodded approving. Liam slowly detached himself from Regina again and then slowly walked towards them. Liam hugged his brother shortly. Emmet leaned down and picked up Lana. "Hey baby girl." He greeted her. Regina smiled lovingly at them and Emmet walked over to her while the kids slowly started to talk with Liam.

"What did you two do?" Emmet asked her softly and Regina smiled. "We played a bit and then I read for her. But it was so beautiful out here so I thought that a walk would be nice for us." Regina answered and stepped close to Emmet. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her lovingly. "You look pretty sexy in that uniform, honey..." She whispered against his lips and checked him out again. He chuckled and kissed her lovingly. "Wait until tonight, Gina." He answered and kissed her neck. She sighed contently and nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but I need my deputy back." Martin said behind them and Regina turned around. They hugged shortly and laughed. "He just spend some time with his family and took care of Liam's problem." Regina said and Martin smiled. "Na, I would say that it was Regina but hey... I like being complimented." He said with a cheeky grin and Regina shook her head grinning. She took Lana back in her arms until Martin took her out of them. "Hey, my little granddaughter." He cooed over her. Regina smiled and Lana squealed happily. She cupped Martin's cheeks with her hands and moved his skin around so that he grimaced a bit.

She started giggling and Martin chuckled. "Such a bad little girl." He said and kissed her head. Lana looked back to her parents and held her arms out for them. Regina took her again and kissed her nose softly. "My cute cute baby girl." She whispered and Lana wrapped her arms around her neck again and laid her head on Regina's collarbone. She started sleeping and snuggled closely against her. "My studies start next year summer." Regina told Emmet. "You got the letter?" He asked happily and Regina nodded. "Teacher with 24... that will be awesome." She said and looked at Emmet lovingly. He kissed her softly. "I love the plays that will come up in future." He whispered seductively in her ear and she looked at him confused.

"Hot headed teacher..." He answered her unasked question and her eyes looked at him lustfully. "Oh... definitely." She purred and kissed him. He grabbed her ass and she moaned. "Sh... Lana shouldn't see that." Regina said and he laughed. "Fine... Love you." "Love you too. See you tonight." Regina answered and he pulled away. "Come, Dad. We need to work." Emmet said to his father who followed him amused. Regina looked back to Liam who now was slowly integrated into the crowd. Regina put Lana back in the stroller and softly walked to the diner with her. Ruby spotted her and smiled at her brightly. Ruby helped Regina to get the stroller into the dinner and led her to a booth.

"Where is David?" Regina asked and Ruby smiled. "Martin hired him too and he is now buying updates for the sheriff station in Portland." Ruby told her and sat down in front of her. Regina smiled happily. "Lana is sleeping but could you warm up the milk?" Regina asked and reached into her bag. Ruby took the bottle. "No problem." Ruby said and walked into the kitchen. Granny came over and smiled at Lana. "Your sister?" Granny asked and looked at Regina. "No... my daughter..." Regina answered surprised. "Oh... wow... you..." "I got manipulated. I would never sleep with someone without protection." Regina said and crossed her arms. The door to the diner opened and David entered. He smiled at Granny and spotted Regina.

"Hey, Gina. Did you see Emmet?" He asked her and Regina shook her head. "No but you could at home tonight. He wanted to try to cook for me and Lana." Regina answered and David rounded the stroller and kneeled in front of it. "How is my little niece?" He cooed and Granny watched them slightly shocked. "You are Emmet Swan's girlfriend?" Granny asked. Regina nodded. "Over a year now, Granny. I thought you have met her before." David said surprised and Granny nodded.

"But not while she was pregnant and not with Emmet... Now I know at least who Emmet always is crushing about." Granny said with a smile and Regina blushed. "He is a little romantic." She just said and Granny smiled. "A little? You will wonder a lot in the next few years. What wondered me the most was that you could tame him." Granny said and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Not that I think that you are not able to but I mean... he was quite the womanizer and you don't look like the girl who likes womanizers." "Believe me, Granny. She didn't liked him at first. She ignored him for a month after she misunderstood something." David said and Regina smacked him playfully.

Ruby came back with the warmed up bottle and Regina woke Lana softly. "Hey, baby girl. Wake up. Feeding time." She said and Lana opened her eyes tiredly and yawned. She looked to her mother with a loving smile and stretched her arms towards her. Regina lifted her up and took the bottle. Lana sat on Regina's legs and drank while she watched the people around her. "She has Emmet's eyes." Granny said and Regina smiled. "Yes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Regina said and Lana looked back to her again. She kissed Lana's nose and smiled.

"Could I have burgers with fries?" Regina asked then and Granny nodded. "Coming right your way." Granny said and patted her shoulder. Lana had finished her bottle and held it back to her mother who quickly put it into her bag again and gave her her bunny. Lana took it and crawled next to her on the booth. David sat down in front of her with Ruby and they started talking until Lana started whimpering. Regina turned her head to Lana and the whimpering stopped directly and Lana smiled contently. "You hate not being the center of attention, don't you?" She asked and pulled Lana on her lap again.

Granny served her her burger and Regina devoured it happily. Lana grabbed a fry and started trying to munch it. "Uh... she is eating a fry, Regina..." Ruby said shocked. "Yeah... we are slowly making her used to normal food. This small fry won't kill her." Regina answered and ran a hand over Lana's head. "Oh... okay." Ruby said and Regina smiled. She kissed Lana's with already many hairs covered head and Lana giggled. She licked her fingers clean and grabbed a second fry. "If she continues she will be a little burger and fries addict like Emmet." David warned her playfully and Regina chuckled.

"She can be that. She surely has my metabolism and I don't get fat no matter what I eat." Regina said and they smiled. After they had eaten Regina paid and walked back home with Lana. Cora was trying to make food and threw angrily a plate away. Regina held Lana in her arms and ducked away. "Mom!" She said and Cora turned around. "Sorry... this dish just won't work out and I wanted to surprise Henry... today is our 22 wedding anniversary..." Cora told her and Regina kissed her cheek softly. "Let me help you." She said and sat Lana in her high chair.

Together with her mother Regina cooked the dish and then Regina excused herself in her room with Lana. Cora smiled gratefully and quickly cleaned up before Henry came home. She waited nervously for him and smiled at him broadly when he entered the house with a bouquet of roses. He kissed her lovingly and Cora wrapped her arms around him. "I cooked lasagna." She said proudly and Henry looked at her surprised. "Gratulation, my hot and smart wife." He answered and pushed her against a wall. She kissed him heatedly back and he grinned. "Eat and then quickly bedroom?" He asked her and Cora nodded.

Emmet came a few hours later too and avoided the main house as soon as he heard moaning. He hurried in the separated entrance up in his bedroom where Regina was laying on the bed with Lana and slept peacefully. Her hair was over her face and Lana was tightly snuggled to Regina's chest. Emmet changed quickly and laid down behind Lana and smiled. This was his happy end.

All the hidden truths were revealed and they loved each other. They had a wonderful cute daughter, a huge loving family and jobs or soon to be jobs. Everything was perfect and nothing could destroy that anymore, or could it?

**The End.**

**Sequel for the win! I will start writing tomorrow ! :-D**


End file.
